Missing Identity
by noscruples
Summary: Synopsis: Jason finds Liz on the side of the road. She has no memory of who she is or what happened to her. Where will the quest to find out her identity lead them? And when they find out the truth, will it be their end? Rated M for Violence and Sex
1. Chapter 1 – The Encounter

**A/N : Because I am truly insane, here is another Liason story. **

Synopsis: Jason finds Liz on the side of the road. She has no memory of who she is or what happened to her. Where will the quest to find out her identity lead them? And when they find out the truth, will it be their end?

Liz has never been to Port Charles. She's 24. Sonny is with Brenda. And I don't think Carly will be in it at all…not sure.

Chapter 1 – The Encounter

Jason turned the corner as he gripped the steering wheel. Leave it to Sonny to schedule a poker game in the middle of a raging storm.

Lightening flashed and he thought he saw something on the side of the road. He pulled over and grabbed a flashlight out of the glove compartment. He backtracked and saw that it was a body. He ran over to it and saw it was a woman. She had on a dress and no shoes. There was a cut on her arm and her legs and arms were bruised. Jason picked her up and placed her on his back seat. He jumped back into the car and accelerated, just as a huge tree fell across the road. He drove a few minutes more and turned into Sonny's driveway.

* * *

Jason got Liz out of the car and ran into the house.

"What the hell happened?" Sonny said walking towards him. "Max, get some towels."

"I found her on the side of the road."

"Holy shit." Milo said. "She's really banged up."

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"Tree down." Jason said laying her on the blanket Sonny laid down on the couch. "We're stuck here for a while."

Max handed him some towels and Jason carefully dried her off. "We need to get her out of these clothes. Do you have something she could wear?"

Sonny nodded. "Bring her upstairs."

Sonny walked ahead and opened his bedroom door. "Brenda, I need some of your clothes."

"Put her in there." He said pointing down the hall.

She watched Jason walk past the room. "What the hell?"

"We need to get her changed. So, I need something to put her in."

Brenda went over to the dresser and took out a sweatshirt and pants. "You're not changing her."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Then you go and help Jason."

Brenda gave him a look and walked down the hallway. She went into the guest bedroom and saw Jason taking off his jacket.

"You're soaked."

"Tell me something I don't already know Brenda." He quipped.

"You are your usual cheerful self I see." She said glaring.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Brenda rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. Jason pulled back the covers and she gasped. "Oh my God. Where did you find her?"

"Lying on the side of the road. Looks like someone dumped her there."

Brenda was livid.

"How are we going to do this?"

Brenda thought for a moment. "Can you sit her up and maybe lean her against you?"

Jason nodded and adjusted Liz.

"Be right back." Brenda said leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later with a big bowl and a wash cloth.

Jason watched her wiped down Liz's legs and feet. She then wiped her face and arms. By the time Brenda was done, she was in tears.

"Is there a zipper?"

Jason pushed her forward and then unzipped the dress.

"Grab her waist and I'll pull the dress off."

Jason nodded. Brenda gently took the dress off and Jason lifted Liz so she could finish taking it off.

"Okay, shut your eyes."

Jason closed his eyes as Brenda finished undressing her. She grabbed the sweatshirt and after a little bit of a struggle, she got it on her. She pulled the pants up to her thighs. "Jason, lean her back against you and then hold out your hands."

Jason did what he was told. Brenda grabbed his hands and put them on pants. "You're going to have to lift her up a little bit and then pull them up."

Jason quickly got them on Liz and then he picked her up as Brenda pulled down the comforter and sheets. He laid her gently down and covered her up.

"You should get changed."

Jason nodded. "I have some clothes in the car."

* * *

Brenda walked back into the bedroom where Sonny was waiting. "How did it go?" He said softly.

Brenda burst into tears. "Horrible. Her whole body is one big bruise. We need to get her to the doctors. Suppose she was raped."

Sonny held Brenda tight. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry."

Sonny went back downstairs as Jason was coming back in the door.

"Max and Milo. Get out the ATV. See if you can get past the tree. We need to get Dr. Z over here as soon as we can."

Max nodded and started to open the door. Johnny and Francis pushed past him and took off their coats.

"The weather is a bitch right now." Francis said.

"How did you guys get in?"

"We moved the tree." Johnny said like it was nothing.

Jason shook his head. "Show offs."

He grabbed his keys and his coat. "I'm going to go get the doctor."

Jason put down his bag and went outside and jumped into his car. He maneuvered around the tree that Johnny and Francis had moved and headed towards the doctors house. At one point, he could go no further. He realized where he was and made a left turn.

* * *

Jason furiously knocked on the door. There were no lights on, so he wasn't sure if no one was home or if the electricity was off.

Finally, Alice answered the door. "Jason?"

"Is Monica here?"

"Yes, come in." She held the candle out in front of them and led him to the living room.

"Jason?" Alan said.

Jason looked around the room until he met with Monica's eyes. "I need you to come with me."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Who'd you shoot now?"

Jason looked at her and glared. "Shut it Tracy."

He returned his gaze to Monica. "Will you come with me?"

She nodded yes. "Do I need my medical bag?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

She followed him back into the foyer and she put on her rain coat and put up her hood. She then grabbed her bag from the closet. Jason held the door open and they got into the car.

* * *

"So, what is this all about?" She asked.

"I found someone on the side of the road and I want you to examine her."

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"I couldn't because there were too many trees down."

"She has a lot of bruising. I'm not sure if she was…" Jason voiced trailed.

Monica took a deep breath. "It's okay Jason. I understand."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Name Game

**A/N – Thanks for the happy reviews! Enjoy! Sorry, I really thought I posted this earlier.  
**

Chapter 2 – Name Game

Jason pulled into Sonny's driveway and they got out of the SUV and went into the house.

Sonny was shocked to see Monica walk in.

"Sonny." Monica said civilly. She hated Sonny Corinthos with every fiber of her being, but she was going to be civil for Jason's sake, even if it killed her.

Jason led her up to the bedroom. "She's in here."

"Okay, I'll come down when I'm finished."

Jason nodded and went back downstairs. It seemed like it had been an eternity before she finally came back downstairs. Brenda came and sat with them in the living room.

"Hi Brenda." Monica said.

"Hi Monica." She said standing up giving her a hug.

Monica took a deep breath. "Well, she is pretty banged up. I cleaned and dressed the gash on her arm. You will probably have to change that tomorrow. I left some supplies on the night stand. I couldn't find any bumps on her head. But, from the bruising around her neck, it did look like someone tried to choke her. But, the good news is that her heart rate and lungs sounded fine." She looked over at Jason. "And to address your concern from earlier, the answer is no."

Jason nodded.

"She's probably going to be in a lot of pain when she wakes up. If aspirin doesn't help, then call me and I will phone you in a prescription."

"Thank you." Jason said.

"Jason, you should have someone else take me home so you can get out of those wet clothes."

"I'll do it." Max said holding the door open.

"Be careful." Jason said.

Monica smiled and walked out. At the point, she'd take anything she could get from Jason.

* * *

Jason changed and then came back downstairs.

They all decided to play a little poker to pass the time. Brenda sat on Sonny's lap as she watched them joking and laughing. A bone curdling scream pierced their ears and everyone but Jason froze. He almost flew up the stairs and into her doorway. He turned on the light and found her gasping for air and holding her chest. She stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jason. I found you outside and brought you here."

She was desperately trying to calm herself.

Brenda pushed past Jason and came into the room. She slowly walked towards Liz. "I'm Brenda." She said smiling. She turned and looked back at Jason. "Get a paper bag."

Jason ran downstairs and asked Sonny for one. Sonny ran in the kitchen and grabbed a bag and handed it to Jason who jetted back upstairs.

"Here" He said handing it to Brenda.

"You're hyperventilating. Just breathe into the bag; in and out." She said showing Liz first and then she handed her the bag.

Liz put the bag over her mouth for a few minutes until she calmed down.

Brenda sat on the bed in front of her. "What's your name?"

Liz sat there trying to think. Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know. I don't remember." She said panicking a little.

Brenda looked back at Jason and then back at Liz. "It's okay." She said trying to reassure her. "You'll be fine."

The lights blinked and Liz looked around. There was a loud clap of thunder and she and Brenda jumped. The lights flickered again and then they were plunged into darkness.

"Jason, get a flashlight or something."

Jason left the room and Brenda grabbed Liz's hand. "Come on."

Brenda heard her grimace as she got up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just hurt everywhere."

"You have a lot of bruising. It's probably going to hurt pretty badly for a few days."

Brenda saw the light from the flashlight and waited until Jason had turned the corner. She stepped out into the hallway and Liz and Brenda followed Jason downstairs.

* * *

Sonny had lit a bunch of candles so they could still play cards. He walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Sonny."

Liz smiled. "I'd offer my name but I don't remember it." Sonny looked at Brenda and then back at her. "It's okay. Why don't you sit down?"

"Maybe we could have a name contest." Milo said. Max smacked him upside the head which caused Liz to giggle.

Milo got up and offered Liz his chair. Liz smiled and sat down.

The rest of the guys sat back down and introduced themselves to her. Sonny sat next to Liz and Brenda sat on his lap again.

They dealt the card and it was Sonny's turn. He picked up some cards and started to discard them when Liz touched his arm. He looked at her. She took two cards from his hand and discarded them. Sonny thought she was crazy for that move, but he smiled at her.

"Hey, no help from the peanut gallery." Francis said.

Liz laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't listen to those goons. You're fine." Sonny said.

The guys picked up where they left off. They were making jokes and picking on Milo. Sonny picked up two more cards and didn't say a word. He discarded two more and raised the stakes. Everyone was out except for Sonny, Johnny, and Francis.

"You're going down Corinthos." Francis said grinning.

Francis laid down his cards. He had two aces. Johnny laid down his, "3 of a kind baby." He said grinning. Francis groaned and buried his head in his hands.

Sonny looked at them both for a minute and then back at Liz. He noted that she had a great poker face. He laid his cards down. "Two words. Full House." The room erupted with groans. Liz laughed and Sonny gave her a high five. "You can sit next to me any time." Sonny said grinning.

They took a break and Liz looked up and said. "So, what name should I use?" Everyone looked at each other.

Brenda stared at her for a minute. "I've always liked the name Rebecca. You could be Becky for short. And you can use my last name if you want. Rebecca Barrett."

"Becky Barrett?" Johnny said frowning.

"Hmmm. Maybe not." Brenda said.

Milo piped up. "How about Bella?"

Max rolled his eyes.

"What! And you could use our last name. It's Giambetti."

Max threw him a look.

Liz smiled. "Bella is a very pretty name."

Brenda shrugged. "Not bad. Isabella Barrett it is. Bella for short. We'll just say we're cousins."

Liz smiled. "Sounds good."

"Bella." Jason said softly. "Would you like something to drink?"

Liz turned and looked at the man standing in the other room. "Sure, water would be nice. Can I come with you?"

Jason nodded. Liz got up and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

"Could you please tell me how and where you found me?"

Jason handed her a bottle of water. "I was driving in the storm and I thought I saw something on the side of the road so I got out and there you were. I could see you were hurt so I put you in the car and drove you here."

"Was I wearing these clothes?"

Jason shook his head no. "No, Brenda and I put you into some of her clothes because your dress was wet."

"You?" She said blushing.

Jason smiled. "I closed my eyes if that makes you feel any better."

Liz smiled and then sipped the water. "Do you have any aspirin?"

Jason went into a cabinet and came back with a bottle. He opened it and placed a few in her hand. She took it and looked back up at him. At that moment the lights came back on and she could hear Brenda yell. "Yea".

She stared into his gorgeous blue eyes for a few seconds and then said, "Thank you for saving me. I don't know how I can repay you."

Jason smiled for only the second time that she had noticed that night. "No problem."

She followed him back to the table and play resumed.


	3. Chapter 3 – Something about Bella

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I have some great twists planned for this story J**

Chapter 3 – Something about Bella

They all laughed and had a good time. It was getting really late, so all the guards left to go to their rooms.

"Come on. I'll walk you upstairs." Brenda said grabbing her hand.

Liz smiled and followed her. She liked Brenda. She was funny and had great fashion sense. Brenda came back down a few minutes later.

"Did you notice that she didn't even flinch when meeting all of the guys?" Brenda said.

"She didn't when I came into the room either."

"It was like she was totally comfortable with everyone right off the bat."

"I'd like to know where she learned to pay poker." Sonny said smiling.

"I like her." Brenda said smiling.

"What are we going to do about her?" Jason asked.

Sonny thought for a moment. "She can stay here for now and then we can move her into the penthouse across from you."

Jason raised his eyebrow. "Why me?"

"Because I want to keep an eye on her. We have no idea who she is and I'm not going to abandon her. After all, she's a Barrett now." Sonny said smiling down at Brenda who grinned back.

Jason shook his head. "Fine."

Sonny and Brenda headed upstairs and Jason stayed in the living room. He turned off the lights and stood by the window looking out at the storm.

* * *

Liz couldn't sleep, she wasn't comfortable and the lightning flashes were driving her crazy. She got up and went downstairs to get some water. It was dark and she slowly felt her way down. She came around the corner, and then lightening flashed and Jason was standing in front of her. She yelped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"You scared the shit out of me." She whispered.

"Do you need something?"

"I couldn't sleep. I came down to get some water."

Jason turned and walked away. He came back with a bottle and led her over to the couch. She sat down and he handed her a blanket and Jason sat down in a chair. He watched her as she wrapped herself in it and laid her head down.

"So, what does Sonny do?"

"He's a coffee importer."

"Oh. I don't know if I like coffee."

Jason smiled.

"And what do you do for him?"

"I protect him and run things at the warehouses."

Liz nodded. "Does Brenda work?"

Jason hated to answer a lot of questions, but after all she had been through, he sucked it up.

"Not really. But, she's a model and does charity work."

"I sensed some tension between the two of you."

"We kind of annoy each other." Jason made a face. "Who am I kidding, we do annoy each other. She's kind of like a little sister that won't go away."

Liz giggled. Her eyes were starting to get tired. She yawned. "Do you have any sisters and brothers?"

"Yup. I have a sister Emily and a brother named AJ."

Liz was going to reply but she ended up falling asleep.

Jason watched her for a moment and debated on whether he should carry her upstairs. The guys would probably be here early. He went over to the couch and he gently picked her up. He could feel her breath on his neck as she fell into a deeper sleep. He carried her to her room and placed her on the bed and then sat on a chair across the room and put his feet up. Before long, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Liz woke up and turned over. Jason was just waking up and they stared at each other.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi."

"You bought me up here?" She asked.

"Yes, I thought you'd be more comfortable."

"Wasn't there a bed for you to sleep in?"

Jason smiled and stood up. "I sat down for a minute to make sure that you were alright and I fell asleep."

Liz smiled. "Well, thank you."

Jason walked over to the window and looked out. "Looks like the worst of the storm is over." He said looking out at the broken tree limbs and grey sky. It looked like someone had put a bunch of trees in a blender.

Brenda knocked on the door and entered. She was surprised to see Jason.

"Uh. Good Morning. I wanted to see if you wanted some breakfast."

Liz nodded and followed Brenda out the door.

* * *

Sonny put some plates down in front of them and they dug in. Liz was famished.

"I thought that maybe we could get someone to take us shopping."

"You don't drive?"

Brenda smiled. "Um, I usually have a guard take me everywhere. It's safer that way in Sonny's line of business."

Liz nodded.

"Sorry Brenda, everyone is assigned to a detail today. We have a lot of damage around the warehouses due to the storm."

"You can't spare anyone? Liz has nothing to wear."

Jason came around the corner. "I'll take you. But you can't take all day. I have a meeting in 3 hours."

Brenda squealed. "This is going to be so much fun."

Sonny walked over to Jason. "I'll push the meeting back a few hours." He had seen the glazed look that had come over Brenda's face.

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Have you ever been shopping with Brenda before?"

They looked over at Brenda describing an outfit.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'd have to kill her if she took 5 hours."

Sonny gave him a look. "I want her back in one piece Jason."

Liz grinned. They finished eating and then she went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

They walked out to Jason's SUV.

Brenda went to open the front door and Jason grabbed her around the waist and picked her up.

"Jason!" She yelled punching his hands. "Put me down you big brute."

Jason opened the backseat door and pushed her inside and shut it as Brenda was yelling at him.

He turned to Liz and smiled. "Allow me." He said opening the door.

Liz smiled and got inside and then Jason got in.

"You are so rude." Brenda was fuming.

Jason turned and looked at her. "You can't keep your grubby little hands off of my radio. So, enjoy the view back there."

Brenda made a noise and threw herself backwards into the seat. Liz tried not to laugh.

"You're lucky I don't drag you behind the car." Jason mumbled.

"Are you two always like this?"

"Bella, you have no idea how difficult this man can be. It's infuriating."

Jason stopped the car in the middle of the street. "I can turn around you know."

"Oh shut it and drive." Brenda said pouting.

They drove to a high end mall. "Brenda, you are not allowed to try and ditch me. If you make me run, we're going to have a problem."

Brenda rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dark sunglasses. Jason parked the car and then came around and opened Liz's door. Brenda waited for him to open hers but Jason just ignored her.

She flung open the door and slammed it. "I swear my need to kill you increases with your every breath."

She said walking by him. She took Liz's hand and they walked into the mall.

Jason held back a little while they traversed several different stores. He made sure they were in his view at all times.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shopaholics

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! This story is going to take you on a ride. Blackberry – Here you go spoiled girl. Another chapter for you all! Stay out of the heat!**

Chapter 4 - Shopaholics

"Come on. Try this one on. I think it would look so cute on you." Brenda said holding up the top. She grabbed a few more outfits and they went into the dressing room. Brenda went into the room next to Liz holding several outfits.

Liz took off her shirt and pants and gasped at the bruises on her body. She hadn't seen herself naked this morning because the mirror was fogged up. Brenda heard her and rushed over. "Bella honey, let me in."

She cracked the door. And Brenda saw her tears. "I look horrible." She said shaking.

"I'm sorry." Brenda said. "Do you want to go?" She said softly.

Liz shook her head no. "Just give me a minute to get over the shock."

Brenda nodded and went back and finished changing. She came out and looked over at Jason who had seen the look of worry on Brenda's face. He texted her, _"Is she okay?" _Brenda replied, _"She will be."_

Liz came out of the room with the top on. Brenda smiled. "That looks fabulous on you."

Liz smiled and then grew serious. "I'll pay you back you know." She said softly.

Brenda smiled at her. "This time, it's my treat. You don't owe anyone anything. Let me do something nice for you. I have more money than I know what to do with anyway."

Liz smiled. "Well, thank you."

"Now go try those jeans on."

She looked up and saw Jason watching them. He awkwardly gave her a thumbs up which made her giggle and she went back inside.

They were a force to be reckoned with. Brenda gave new meaning to the words shop til you drop. They had just dropped off some of their packages to the car and had gotten off the escalator when Brenda whispered something to Liz.

"Run." She said grabbing Liz's hand and sprinting away from Jason.

"Son of a b…." Jason muttered as he followed behind them. He finally saw them run around a corner and he crept up to it. He could hear them lightly giggling. He jumped out and both women screamed. Brenda was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Oh my God. The look on your face." She finally got out looking at Liz. "I'm going to pee my pants."

Jason just stood their shaking his head.

"Help me. Oh my God." She said unable to stop laughing.

"Brenda, we just passed a bathroom."

"I can't move or I'll pee myself. Jason please."

Liz's face hurt from laughing so much. She could barely stand up.

Jason cursed under his breath and picked her up. "If you go on me, I swear I will take you to the Pine Barrens and bury you myself."

"Shut up and hurry." Brenda growled forcing herself to concentrate.

Jason rushed her to the bathroom and was very thankful it was a one person restroom. He dumped her inside and then came back out.

"Sonny owes me big time." He muttered.

Liz sat down in a chair trying to hide her smile from an annoyed Jason. She watched him talking on his phone. It amazed her how he could be so gentle with her and have to hold himself back from strangling Brenda. There was something about him that intrigued her. It was obvious that he was very good looking, but there was another layer there that Liz guessed not many people got to see.

Brenda opened the door and walked out. She flipped her hair and looked at Liz. "Ready to go?" She said like nothing ever happened.

Jason just watched her walk by him. "Unbelievable."

They went to a few more stores and finally finished in 4 hours and 30 minutes. Jason got back in the car and purposely turned on country music because he knew Brenda hated it. He heard her groan and he smiled.

* * *

They got back to the house and Jason helped them haul everything into the house. The trunk had been practically overflowing with every sized bag imaginable. Brenda started bringing everything upstairs and Jason turned to Liz. "Did anyone change your bandage for you?"

"No."

"Come on." He said directing her to the stairs.

He followed her into her room and grabbed some of the supplies off of the night stand. She had changed her clothes at one of the stores, so she took off her jacket and sat down on the bed. Jason took the existing bandage off and looked it over.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit."

It was red, but it looked like it was starting to heal. He grabbed some peroxide and used a cotton ball to apply it. Liz flinched and Jason leaned forward and blew on it. Her saw her relax a little bit, and then he put some anti-bacterial medicine on it. He grabbed a bandage and applied it to her arm.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have to get to work, but here."

He handed her a phone. "This is yours. I put all of our numbers in there just in case you need anything."

She smiled and took it from him. "Thank you."

She watched him walk out the room and then went down to help Brenda.

* * *

Jason headed home from the meeting. He tried to move his neck around and stretch. There was a cramp developing between his shoulder blades, and he really wasn't in the mood for a headache. The meeting had been more tedious than usual. He picked up his phone and it was Monica.

"Monica?"

"Hi Jason. I was just checking up on Bella."

"I think she's okay. She's just a little sore."

"I wanted to suggest that you bring her to the hospital. If she has amnesia, we might want to rule out anything serious."

"I'll be sure to talk it over with her."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

He made a turn and headed to Sonny's house. He wasn't sure how she would feel about going to the hospital, but he knew that Monica was right. He probably should have gotten her there sooner.


	5. Chapter 5 – Sliding Doors

**A/N – Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed Brazen. But sorry, you're not going to find out who Liz is for quite a long time. I'm weaving my web….. Oh and I know someone didn't like the name Bella. There reason I used it was that I thought Isabella fit Liz and Bella is a derivative of Elizabeth. So, it just kind of worked. And I liked the meaning of the word as well.**

Chapter 5 – Sliding Doors

Jason went into the house and walked around. It was really quiet. When he didn't find her, he went upstairs and knocked on her door. "Bella?"

He heard a noise and the door opened. "Hi"

"Where are Sonny and Brenda?"

"I think that they were meeting somewhere. I was kind of half asleep when she left."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. Come in." She said holding the door open.

Jason walked inside the room and turned around to look at her. "Monica was concerned about your amnesia. She was thinking that maybe you should go to the hospital and get some scans done."

Liz swallowed hard. "I thought she said I was fine."

Jason watched her. She suddenly looked really scared. "I know. It's just a precaution. Would you like it if I go with you?"

Liz nodded.

"Okay, come on. We'll stop and get something to eat afterwards."

"Should I change?"

He glanced at her attire. She had on jeans and a frilly top. "No, you look fine."

* * *

Jason called Monica from the car and let her know they were on their way. When they arrived, he parked the car and took her to the 3rd floor. He could tell that she was a bit shaky, so he put his arm around her shoulder.

Monica watched them walked over to her. She was surprised at the closeness she saw and wondered if it was innocent or not.

She stepped down out of the nurse's station and walked towards them.

"Hi Bella."

"Hello."

"Why don't you follow me?" She said as she looked back at Jason.

"I'll be right here." He said softly.

Liz looked back at him one more time before turning the corner. She was scared at what they might find.

Monica watched as she was placed into the CT scan machine. Liz seemed overly nervous. Once inside Liz tightly squeezed her eyes shut. She clearly didn't like tight spaces. She tried to breathe deeply and relax but she just couldn't. She started to get very agitated.

"Ms. Barrett, please try to keep still." The technician called out.

Liz started to moan and then cry. "I can't….I just can't…get me out of here." She yelled.

The technician looked over at Monica as Liz got more and more desperate and she nodded to pull her out. She made a call. She hung up as she watched Liz sobbing in a fetal position.

* * *

"Mr. Morgan, I need you to come with me please."

Jason nodded and followed the nurse to a room. She pushed the door open and Jason walked inside. His eyes went to his mom and then he followed her gaze. Liz was curled up in a ball sobbing.

He went over to her. "Bella?"

She looked up at Jason. "Don't make me go back in there. I can't." She said whimpering.

Jason picked her up off the table and sat in a chair and just held her. "Shhhh…it's going to be okay."

He looked over at Monica. "Can we maybe try this another time?"

"Sure, no problem." She said softly. She started to leave and then turned to face him again. "Jason, get her dressed and then come to my office with her please."

Jason nodded.

Liz clung to him as he spoke softly to her to try and get her to relax.

"I'm sorry." Liz said quietly.

Jason looked down at her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. I just panicked. It was like the walls started closing in on me and I couldn't breathe." She said shuddering.

Jason nodded and pulled her closer. He wasn't sure what had happened to her, but it must have been something terrible to illicit this kind of response. He watched her closely. Her eyes were clamped shut and she was whimpering quietly. He wanted to kill whoever had made her feel like this.

She finally settled and then slid off his lap. She went into the bathroom and put her shirt back on and fixed her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and she immediately regretted the breakdown.

Jason watched her walk back into the room. He stood up and said. "Come on."

* * *

She followed him to his mother's office.

"Come in." Monica said seeing them in the doorway. "Have a seat."

They sat down and looked at her.

"Bella, given everything we do know about you, I want you to talk to someone who specializes in amnesia cases. His name is Dr. Kevin Collins. If anyone can help you get your memory back, it would be him."

She looked at Jason and smiled. "Okay."

Monica smiled and handed her a card. "He does have an opening tomorrow if you can make it. His secretary put your name in for 9:00 a.m."

"Thank you Monica. You don't know how much I appreciate this. And thank you so much for your patience earlier."

Monica smiled. "It's no problem. You are not the first patient who didn't like being inside of that machine, and I'm sure you won't be the last."

She stood up and shook Liz's hand and watched them walk out the door. She wasn't sure if she liked this girl or not. But, she knew her son and figured that if he trusted her, than she would.

Jason took Liz to Kelly's. They found a seat and were looking over the menus.

"Thanks for being so patient with me today. I know it was really silly."

He cut her off. "No, it wasn't."

She smiled. "Thanks for saying that."

Jason smiled as she ordered a chocolate milkshake and french fries.

"That's interesting."

"I think I might be addicted to potatoes." She said smiling. "It's things like that where something just pops into my head or I just know something is right that makes my day pretty interesting."

Jason ordered a hamburger and then turned back to her. For some reason, she seemed really cute to him in that moment. He was glad she seemed back to her normal self. He happened planned on opening up to her. But after seeing her so vulnerable, it just came pouring out. "When I was younger, I was in a car accident. I ended up having some brain damage which caused me to forget my family and everyone I knew."

"Wow."

"Everyone wanted me to be who they wanted me to be. It was beyond frustrating and I ended up turning away from them all."

"Is that when you met Sonny?"

"Yes. He helped me out and didn't care who I was before."

"It's nice to know that you understand how I'm feeling."

He nodded.

She looked around the restaurant. She had noticed that several people would look over at their table and then quickly avert their eyes.

"So, do you want to tell me why everywhere I go with you, I feel like everyone is walking on eggshells? It's like you're the grim reaper or something. And please don't tell me it's because of your good looks."

Jason chuckled. He kind of liked it that she thought he was good looking.


	6. Chapter 6 - Personalities

**A/N – Thanks for all of your reviews! Guest – Monica is just wary. It's a mom thing.**

Chapter 6 - Personalities

Before Jason could reply, they were interrupted by the waitress.

"Yum." Liz said eyeing the fries. She grabbed the ketchup and squirted it on the plate.

"Do you want some ketchup with those fries?" He said smirking.

"The grim reaper made a funny." She said laughing.

Francis walked up to them laughing. "Grim Reaper, that's a new one."

Jason glared at him. "Shut it Corelli."

"Calm down there Angel of Death." He ignored Jason's glare and looked over at Liz's plate. "Is that all you're eating?"

She nodded yes and chomped on another fry.

Francis smiled at her. He looked over at Jason who was not amused. "Uh oh. Incoming." He said nodding towards the door.

Jason looked up and saw Courtney smile at him. "Shit."

Liz watched Jason and noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"Jason, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

She threw her arm around his shoulder which made Jason cringe. Sonny's little sister had been crushing on him for months and he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hi Courtney."

She looked up at Liz. "Who's this?" She said giving Liz a look.

Jason noticed Liz's change of attitude. "This is Bella. Bella, this is Sonny's sister, Courtney." Neither woman said a word.

Jason looked at Francis and then back at the two women who seemed to be having a staring contest.

Liz stood up and looked at Jason. "I'm going to go use the restroom."

She threw her napkin down, looked at Courtney, and then looked down at Jason. She pulled his chin up and softly said, "I'll be right back." And then she kissed him gently. She bit her lip and then looked deeply into his eyes and then walked away.

It was everything Francis could do not to bust out laughing at the looks on Courtney and Jason's faces. It was priceless.

Courtney was in complete shock. She had never seen this Bella person before, but she was certainly not a fan. She huffed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Francis couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh. "Your face…..too funny." He said holding his stomach.

Jason shook his head. "I don't think Bella understands what she just started. I hope she can hold her own." He said looking towards the bathroom. He was a little worried; given what she had just been through.

* * *

Courtney walked into the bathroom and Liz was washing her hands. She looked up into the mirror and saw Courtney staring back and slowly turned. "You have something you want to say?"

Courtney snorted. "Oh, I've got something to say alright. You better stay away from my man."

"Your man?" Liz said making a face. "I didn't realize that Jason was anyone's property." She said grabbing a paper towel and wiping her hands.

Courtney stomped her foot. "Look bitch, you know what I meant."

Liz raised one eyebrow and walked towards her. "If you think I'm going to stand here and take shit from some vacuous, Malibu Barbie, slut like you, then you are sadly mistaken."

Courtney shoved her and Liz grabbed her by the hair.

"Ouch, you're hurting me."

Liz dragged her into a stall and forced her down to her knees.

"Stop it!" Courtney screamed, which made Francis and Jason come running.

She pushed Courtney's face into the toilet water and brought it back up. "Call me bitch again." She yelled as Courtney whimpered.

The stall door flew open. "Bella!" Jason yelled.

She turned and looked at him and smiled. "Oh, hi Jason. Courtney was just thirsty."

Francis backed out of the doorway and doubled over laughing.

Jason just stared in disbelief. "Leave her be. She's not worth it." He couldn't believe that this was the same person who was just curled up in a ball sobbing earlier.

She shoved Courtney's head and stood up. She brushed past Jason and quickly washed her hands and grabbed some paper towels. Jason stepped aside as she walked past him to the hallway. They went back to their tables and Liz happily drank her milkshake.

About 5 minutes later, Courtney came running out of the bathroom crying with wet hair.

Francis and Liz laughed, but Jason just stared at them. "You know, Sonny is going to be beyond pissed."

Liz stared at him with a blank face. "And?"

Francis choked on his water. He was really liking the new girl.

"Let's go get this over with." He said standing up.

They drove to Sonny's house in silence, well sort of. Liz was enjoying singing along with the radio. At one point Jason looked over at her and she said, "I don't know how I know the words, but I really like this song."

* * *

They went into the house and Sonny and Brenda were sitting on the couch with Courtney who looked like a drowned rat.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Courtney said grabbing Sonny's arm.

Brenda looked at the attitude Liz was throwing Courtney and looked back up at Jason. This is going to be good. She thought to herself. Courtney was always acting like a spoiled brat.

"This is where I live right now. Why are you here?"

Courtney's mouth and eyes grew big. "You have some nerve."

Liz took a step forward. "You want to take this to the bathroom?"

Brenda jumped up and stood in front of Liz. She made a face at Jason and then he grabbed Liz's arm.

"Come on."

Liz threw one last look at Courtney and turned to Sonny. "Tell your sister, that if she ever lays a hand on me again, she is going to look way worse than she does now."

Jason threw Liz over his shoulder.

"Hey, I can walk you know."

"Don't make me get out the duct tape." Jason said heading up the stairs.

Brenda turned and looked at Sonny and then at Courtney. "I'll be right back." She said running up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7 – Desire

**A/N – Many thanks for the reviews! You guys always make me laugh! I never was a Courtney fan. Hellzz – Donkey…too funny. The shoulder throw was hot! Sheribabi08 – Thanks! You'll see Sonny's reaction in a minute.**

Chapter 7 – Desire

Jason put Liz down onto the floor and was stunned by the amount of fire in her eyes.

"Don't do that again." She yelled at him.

Brenda came running into the room. "What the hell happened?"

Liz sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said looking up at Jason. "I'm not sure where that came from."

Brenda looked at Liz and then Jason. "Forget him. Will you please tell me what happened?"

Liz recounted what had happened at the diner and Brenda was in tears from laughing. "Oh my God." She said falling back on the bed. "I wish I could have been there. That girl is beyond annoying."

Jason turned and went back downstairs.

"You think he's mad at me?" Liz asked.

"Hmmmm?" Brenda said looking over at her. "Who Jason?"

Liz nodded.

"Who knows with that one; depends on if he took some midol today or not."

"What about Sonny?"

"Sonny loves his sister, but if he knows she threw the first punch, he won't hold it against you."

Liz smiled. "That was so much fun."

Brenda squealed. "I like you more every day."

* * *

They went back downstairs and Courtney was gone.

"Sonny, I'm sorry I yelled at you. She just pissed me off."

Sonny looked at her for a minute. "You got some temper there. "

Liz threw up her hands. "Who knew?"

Sonny grinned. "Look, Courtney needs to learn that if she is going to start something, she better make sure she can finish it. I'm sorry if she hit you."

Liz smiled. "I guess trying to flush her down the toilet was a bit of an overreaction."

Brenda spit out her water.

"Brenda, come on, the maid was just here." Sonny said.

Brenda grabbed a napkin and wiped off the table.

Jason was glaring at her.

She looked over at his face and slowly said, "Are you constipated? Do you need some fiber?"

"Do you want me to take you into the bathroom?" Jason said mocking the way she had said it.

Brenda gave him a wicked smile and started to say something when Sonny got up and dragged her into the kitchen.

Jason sat down in a chair.

Liz looked over at him. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

Jason took a deep breath and sighed. "You want to tell me why you kissed me?"

Liz was not expecting that question at all and she sat back on the couch and just looked at him. "Maybe it was because I wanted to put her in her place." She said standing up and walking over to him. "Maybe it was because I was trying to help you out. Or maybe it was because I just wanted to. I guess you'll never know." She said turning to walk away.

Jason stood up and grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He grabbed her head and ran his lips across hers and then danced his tongue along the space in between them. Liz opened for him and he lightly flicked his tongue around in her mouth before pulling back. He stared at her for a second. "If you're going to kiss me, then at least make it good." He said letting her go and walking out the door.

Liz fell into the chair he was sitting in. "Damn." She whispered touching her lips.

* * *

Jason pounded on his steering wheel. Dammit, why did I just do that? He said to himself. He hadn't intended it to go that far. She was just being so sexy and defiant and he couldn't help himself. The more he was around her, the more pissed off he was getting with everyone else. Brenda seemed 10 times more annoying and he wanted to choke Milo and Max for their incessant banter.

He pulled over to the side of the road. I have got to get it together. He said to himself. He took a deep breath and tried to push her face out of his mind and he pulled back onto the road.

* * *

The next morning, Jason parked the SUV at Sonny's and waited for Liz to come out. He watched her walk to the car and get in.

He put the car in reverse and navigated out of the drive and then stopped.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Brenda told me to." She said laughing. "She said you hated it."

Jason shook his head. "Really?"

"Sorry. I thought I owed her."

He finished backing onto the street and then kept his eyes on the road, willing himself not to look at her.

She finally broke the silence.

"So, why did you kiss me?"

Jason groaned. He made a right off the road and pulled over. He put the car in park and leaned back in his seat.

"I didn't mean to kiss you that deeply. But, I guess I lost control." He said defeated. There weren't too many times that Jason Morgan loss control and in his line of work, it was considered a weakness. And weak was not a word that anyone would use to describe him.

He heard her seatbelt unclick and before he knew it she was straddling him. He watched her study his face as she traced her fingers from his hairline down his cheek. She slowly started to move her head towards him when Jason met her half way. He captured her lips and at the same time pulled her all the way into him. They kissed each other passionately until Jason, feeling the heat building up in his body, pulled them apart. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, until Liz wordlessly moved and climbed back into her seat and buckled herself in.

They said nothing the rest of the way to the hospital. Liz was freaking out inside of her head. She didn't know what made her do that but clearly he was uncomfortable. She thought to herself after she stole a look at Jason's face. However, Jason was just trying to think about anything else so that the blood causing havoc in his pants would retreat. Jason parked the car and got out and opened her door. They walked inside and headed to Kevin's office.

* * *

"I'll wait here." Jason said softly as he sat down in a chair in the hallway.

Liz walked inside. "Hello, Dr. Collins."

Kevin stood up and shook her hand. "Please, call me Kevin. Have a seat."

They sat down and Kevin started talking. "So, Monica tells me that you were found during a storm and you don't remember anything at all prior to that night."

"That's correct."

"Have you had any flashes of memory?"

Liz sighed. "Not really. I wouldn't call it flashes. It's more a knowing. Like I know a song that I've never heard before. Or, I really like potatoes."

Kevin smiled. "Well that is a good start. What about personality?"

"Well, it's weird. Sometimes I'm kind of reserved but I seem to have this more wild tough side that rears its ugly head."

Kevin grinned. "And what happens when that pops out?"

Liz blushed. "Well, I got in a fight with Courtney and pushed her face into a toilet."

Kevin tried not to laugh. "Really?"

Liz nodded. "And, I kissed someone."

Kevin watched her shift in her seat. "Why does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Because, I can't quite figure him out. And sometimes when I act on my impulses it makes me a little nervous."

Kevin cleared his throat. "Bella, would you consider hypnotism?"

Liz made a face. "Explain."

"Well, I was thinking of putting you under and then seeing if any memories come back."

She fidgeted nervously in her seat. "Can Jason come in?"

Now it was Kevin's turn to fidget. "Would that make you feel more comfortable?"

She nodded.

"Is he outside?"

"Yes."

Kevin got up and opened the door. Jason looked up. "Could you come in here please?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Flashback

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Ok Twisted! Here's another chapter for you J**

Chapter 8 - Flashback

Jason stood up and walked inside.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I want to start doing some hypnotherapy with Liz. I would basically talk her into a relaxed trance state and then we would see what memories came to the surface."

Jason nodded. He really didn't believe in all of this but if it helped her get her memory back, he'd play along.

"Bella come sit down over here please."

Liz went over and sat on the recliner. Kevin pushed it back and then he turned to Jason.

"No matter what happens, you can't interrupt or grab her. I can bring her back fast. But, it needs to be gentle."

Jason nodded.

"Ok, Bella. I need you to close your eyes." Kevin talked to her until she was in a deep trance.

"Bella, where are you right now?"

Liz smiled. "A beautiful garden."

"How old are you?"

"10."

"Bella, I want you to go to a memory that's more recent. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try."

After a few minutes, Liz's body started jerking and thrashing around.

"What's happening?" Jason said softly.

Kevin held out his hand to Jason.

"Bella, what are you seeing?"

Bella cried out. "No. Stop it. You're hurting me."

Jason clenched the sides of the chair. It was all he could do to not go to her.

"Bella, what's happening?"

Liz let out a blood curdling scream.

"Bring her back now." Jason growled.

Kevin wasn't sure if he was more scared of Jason or what was happening to Bella.

"Bella, I need you to follow my voice okay? Whoever is hurting you is getting further and further away. You are back in the garden. Do you see the garden?"

Bella stopped thrashing and started to relax. "Yes." She said softly.

"I want you to start coming back now." Kevin led her out of the trance and Liz looked around almost in a panic. She reached up and wiped some tears away.

She looked over at Jason who looked really upset.

"It's okay now. Can you tell us what happened that made you so upset?"

Bella cleared her throat. "Some men were attacking me. I couldn't really see their faces. But, they were hurting me." She said starting to cry again.

"You're safe now. And I know it's frightening, but believe it or not, it's progress."

Liz nodded.

"Okay. That's enough for today. You can make a follow up appointment with my secretary. I'd like to see you again next week." Kevin stood up. "You take your time and get yourself together." He said walking out of the office.

She stared over at Jason who got up and walked over to her. "You okay?" He said softly.

He put out his hand and she stood up and then fell into his arms. Jason held her while she softly cried. She finally pulled back and grabbed a tissue from the box on Kevin's desk.

"I'm sorry I feel apart. I know it's probably uncomfortable for you."

Jason shook his head. "It's fine. I just want to make sure you feel safe."

"You make me feel safe." She said staring up at him.

She was making Jason feel things that he hadn't in a long time. "Let's get you home."

* * *

As Jason was driving down the road he turned and looked at her. "I have a surprise for you actually. But after all that has happened, I'm not sure you're going to be up for it."

"What?"

"Brenda and Sonny are at the old penthouse. They had all of your things moved and were going to surprise you."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"If you're not comfortable staying there by yourself tonight, I'll sleep in one of the spare rooms."

Liz looked up at him. "You'd do that for me?"

Jason smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you."

"So, I need you to do something for me."

She looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Pretend to be surprised."

She laughed. "Okay. I will.

* * *

They got off the elevator. "Milo is going to be your guard."

"Hi Milo." Liz said smiling.

"Hello Ms. Barrett."

"Please call me Bella."

Milo nodded.

Jason handed her a key and she opened the door and walked inside.

"Surprise." Brenda yelled as she walked through the door.

"Oh my God." Liz said looking around. It was gorgeous. Brenda had redecorated to make it a little more feminine. "This is amazing."

Sonny smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"You hungry?" Brenda asked.

"Starved." Liz said smiling.

"Come on."

She led them to the table. There were all kinds of food on it from breakfast to lunch. They all ate and then Brenda and Liz cleaned up. Brenda showed her around the apartment. Sonny and Jason left and they sat on the couch to talk.

"How did your appointment go?"

"Not very well."

"Why?"

"Just a little scary."

Brenda frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

Brenda paused. She had been noticing some looks between Jason and Bella and was curious. "So, what is going on between you and the grim reaper?"

Liz was shocked. "You know about that?"

"Are you kidding? After the Courtney episode, you are like royalty with the guards. Francis told me everything. Okay, I tortured him beforehand. But, they always spill….eventually." Brenda shifted her body so she was facing Liz. "Now, don't change the subject."

"Nothing is going on." She said softly.

"Really? That is the story you're going with? You do know that I will not stop until you tell me the truth right?"

Liz sighed. "Brenda…..I don't think I should say anything."

"Ha! There is something going on. I knew it." She said grinning.

Liz blushed. "Just a few kisses."

Brenda's mouth fell open. "Oh my God. I can't believe he got to you."

"What in the world do you have against Jason?"

Brenda took a deep breath. "I'm going to say this only once, and if you ever repeat it, our friendship will be over."

Liz nodded. "Deal."

"Uhhhhhh. The man does infuriate me to no end. But, he's been there for me so many times that I've lost count. Jason tries to hide it, but he has a big heart. He is beyond loyal and even though we fight like cats and dogs, he would do anything for me and I for him. Maybe, our fighting is kind of like a defense mechanism. I don't know." She said shrugging off the thought. "But, he's family to me. And family sticks together." Brenda said getting a little more emotional then she meant to.

Liz nodded. "How come he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

Brenda kind of winced. "I don't even know if I should be the one to tell you that. You really should ask him."

"Okay."

"Maybe after he's had a lot of alcohol."

Liz giggled. "Good to know."


	9. Chapter 9 - Delectable

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. You will get some more info about Jason's past after Thanksgiving in the storyline. In the meantime, enjoy the slow burn.**

Chapter 9 - Delectable

Brenda took a deep breath. "Listen, I have another proposition for you."

"Brenda. You've already done so much."

"Bella, I really like you and I want to help get you back on your feet."

Liz sighed.

"I have a job proposition for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Be my personal assistant. I had to fire my latest one for incompetence. And I caught her trying to have eye sex with Sonny."

Liz laughed. "Do you think we could work together?"

Brenda smiled. "Yes. But, if you feel like you can't handle it, you need to tell me. I have a busy schedule and sometimes I have to travel. You would have to come with me."

Liz smiled. "That sounds very glamorous."

"Sometimes, but it can get a little grueling. So, what do you say? Want to give it a try?"

Liz grinned. "Yes."

Brenda hugged her. "We are going to have so much fun. There's a lap top over there on the desk. Thanksgiving is next week, so I have off until then. I have a photo shoot in New York the next Monday, so I thought maybe we'll go there a little early and go shopping. "

"That sounds like fun."

"Oh, and I brought you some more clothes that you can wear for work. I basically stocked the apartment, so you are ready to go."

Liz teared up. "I don't even know how to thank you for all of this."

Brenda smiled and wiped away a tear. "Don't thank me yet. I'm a handful." She said grabbing her coat and getting off the couch.

Liz watched her leave and then ran to look into her bedroom closet. "Holy shit." She said looking at all the clothes that filled the walk in closet. She sat down on the floor in the middle of it dazed.

* * *

Around dinner time, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" She said looking through the peep hole at Jason.

"It's Jason."

She opened the door. "Hi." She looked around. "Where's Milo?"

"I sent him home since I'm going to be here."

"Oh."

"Come over and I'll show you my place while I grab a few things."

She nodded and grabbed the keys. She followed Jason inside and looked around. It totally fit Jason.

"Have a seat." He said pointing to the couch.

She sat down and listened to him run up the stairs. She looked around and noticed there weren't any pictures anywhere. She heard a noise and he was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I need to put a bell on you." She said smiling at him.

Jason smiled back. "I'm ready."

She got up and they walked back over to her place.

"You hungry?" She asked Jason.

"Very."

"Well, Brenda stocked the fridge, so let me see what I can come up with."

"You can cook?"

"I think so."

She went into the fridge and then opened the freezer. She checked the bread box and started getting some things out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. She searched for a frying pan and then turned on the stove.

Jason moved to a bar seat so he could watch her. She looked up at him and smiled and then handed him a beer. "Thank you." He said smiling. "Will you pour me some wine?" She asked.

"White or Red?"

"Red."

Jason nodded and opened a bottle. He grabbed a glass and poured it and then sat it on a free space on the counter.

"Thanks." She said sipping it.

He went into the living room and turned on the stereo so soft music was playing in the background.

The smell of garlic, tomatoes, and onions permeated the kitchen. In another pan, she fried some bacon and then she started cutting some chilies. It was making Jason salivate. He sat back down and watched her toss some shrimp into the pan and add some cilantro. Then she pulled out some tortillas and warmed them and made a creamy sauce to top them with.

"Do you need my help?"

"Get some plates. I'm almost done."

Jason grabbed two plates and then she dished it out. He placed them on the table and Liz grabbed their some silverware and their drinks.

They sat down and Jason bit into one. "Mmmmm." He said savoring it. "This is so good."

She smiled. "Who knew right?" She said taking a sip of the wine.

There was a knock on the door. Jason wiped his mouth and jumped up. He looked out the peephole and it was Sonny and Brenda.

"Hey." He said opening it.

Brenda sniffed. "What is that?" She said pushing her way into the apartment.

Sonny shook his head. "We wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner."

Jason closed the door behind him.

"Oh my God. Those look delicious."

Liz smiled and got up. "Sit down. I made plenty."

"You made these?" Brenda said taking her coat off and throwing it on the couch.

"Yes. I guess I've got skillz." She said walking into the kitchen. She quickly plated the food for them and then put it down on the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"We'll have whatever you are." Sonny said.

She grabbed two more wine glasses and filled them half way and then sat back down.

"These are fabulous." Brenda said between bites.

Sonny nodded. "I'm impressed."

Brenda smiled. "Sonny is a great cook. You two will have to work together and make us something delicious some time." Sonny smiled back.

Liz grinned. They finished eating and Brenda helped her clean up. Sonny and Jason went into the living room. "You are coming over for Thanksgiving right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. Thanks for inviting me."

Brenda smiled. "Good. I don't want to go into a food coma by myself."

Liz smiled.

"I have to warn you though. Courtney will be there."

Liz looked up at her. "I'll try to be good."

Brenda grinned. "Part of me wants you to be very very bad. But, it's a holiday and I know we have to thankful; even if she is an annoying twit."

Liz giggled.

Sonny looked over into the kitchen. "Look at those two, thick as thieves."

Jason nodded. "It's kind of scary. I'm scared Brenda will try to change her into her mini-me."

Sonny laughed. "I think Bella has a mind of her own."

"You're probably right."

The girls came into the room. Brenda plopped next to Sonny and Liz sat next to Jason.

"I asked Bella to join us for Thanksgiving."

Sonny smiled. "Great. The more the merrier."

They sat around and chatted for another hour before Sonny & Brenda left.

"You look tired." Jason said softly.

Liz nodded. Between the session with Kevin, the cooking, and the wine, she was pretty tired.

Jason turned off the stereo and the lights. They walked down the hallway and she turned and looked at him before walking into her room. "Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight." He said softly.

She went inside and changed. She laid down in the bed lost in her thoughts. Jason was like this enigma to her. She didn't understand why he pulled away and then other times he was completely normal. He was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10–Eat, Drink, Love

**A/N – Thanks for all of your reviews. I hope you have a happy 4****th****. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10–Eat, Drink, Love

Jason changed his clothes and sat on the bed. Bella was driving him crazy and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He didn't even know who she was. He sighed and got under the covers. About halfway through the night he got hot and took off his shirt and then started to go back to sleep when he thought he heard someone talking. He got up and cracked the door. He heard her talking and he flipped on the hallway light before slowly opening the door. He could see she had kicked off her covers and she was murmuring in her sleep. Suddenly, she was furiously kicking and moving her arms like she was fighting an invisible person.

He sat next to her and touched her and she started fighting him. She unfortunately kicked him in the hip, which caused Jason to yell and then he held down her arms and used his body to pin down her legs. She was moving her head from side to side. "Bella!" Jason yelled. "Wake up." Her head snapped forward and she stared at him. She quickly realized that Jason was lying on top of her and her head fell back. She paused for a minute feeling his weight on her body before saying, "What…..are you doing?"

Jason loosened his hold on her and then got up. "You were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you but you kicked me."

Liz fought a smile. "Sorry."

Jason shook his head. "You alright?"

She stared up at him. His body took her breath away. Since words failed her, she just nodded.

"I'm going to go back to my room."

She nodded again and watched him leave. He left the door open and went got back into bed and closed his eyes. Being that close to her had more of an affect than he wanted to admit. He made a decision that he was going to start pulling away. He didn't think it was healthy for her to get involved in his life, especially when she didn't even know who she was. But, there was really more to it. He just couldn't go there.

* * *

The week before Thanksgiving passed quickly. Liz spent a lot of time training with Brenda and even though she wanted to be closer to Jason, it wasn't lost on her that he was pulling away. They drove to Sonny's house together. They barely spoke on the way over which was crushing Liz's heart a little. They walked in and the house was alive with music and voices and Liz just took it all in and smiled.

"Hey girl." Brenda said walking up to her. She gave her a hug and Brenda took her coat.

"I suppose you don't want to take off yours?" Brenda said looking up at Jason. "It's probably attached to your black tee shirt anyway."

Jason rolled his eyes.

Sonny came up behind her. "Honey, it's Thanksgiving, be nice to Jason."

Brenda looked at him wickedly. "If you say so."

She walked over to Jason and moved her finger up and down so he'd come closer. Jason bent down. "What?"

Brenda grabbed his face and kissed him. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Jason looked mortified. All the guys were busting a gut and even Sonny was laughing at the look on Jason's face. Brenda turned away as Jason wiped his mouth on his jacket. "I need a drink." He said walking over to the guys. Francis handed him a beer and Jason practically inhaled the whole thing.

Liz giggled. "That was priceless."

"Come with me. I need to go gargle." Brenda said pulling her up the stairs

* * *

They all sat down at the table to eat. Sonny loved to entertain. Everyone at the table was like family to him; even Bella. He had grown quite found of her. He was glad that Brenda had found someone to hang out with and he felt a need to protect the young woman.

"I'd like to propose a toast." He said holding up his glass. "To friendship, family, and happy times."

"Here here." Everyone said clinking their glasses.

Dinner was great and they all finished the first round and sat in their chairs dazed.

"I think I'm already going into a carb coma." Brenda said collapsing back in her chair.

"Does that mean you'll shut up?"

Brenda glared at Jason and threw the napkin ring holder at him. Jason ducked as it barely missed his head. "Glad your aim sucks."

Sonny shook his head. He was surprised they had lasted as long as they did.

"Her aim is about as good as Milo's." Max muttered.

Milo elbowed Max.

"Back in the day, Jason couldn't hit a target if his life depended on it." Francis said smiling.

Jason glared at him.

"It's true." Johnny said loudly. "You'd have to run into one of his bullets for it to find you."

Everyone laughed.

"Really?" Jason said glaring at Johnny.

"What? I cannot tell a lie." Johnny said.

Brenda giggled and Bella watched them all in amusement.

"At least I don't cry like a little girl when I get shot." Jason said looking at Johnny.

"I was 19 for Christ's sake. It hurt like a bitch." He said holding his hands up. "Fucking Tony "Two Toned" and his itchy finger….." Johnny muttered.

Francis started laughing. He pretended to sniff. "Will someone call my mom for me?"

All the guys lost it.

"Assholes." Johnny muttered. "She was holding dinner for me. I was late."

"Sure…" Max said laughing.

Sonny held up his glass. "To Tony 'Two Toned'".

Everyone raised their glasses laughing.

Johnny turned to Francis. "Whatever happened to him?"

"He accidentally shot himself in the leg a few years ago. He hit his femoral _artery and bled out." Francis said putting a big piece of turkey in his mouth. "Tragic really…." He said chewing it and downing some wine._

Francis looked over at Max and they all busted up laughing.

"What?" Francis said.

* * *

Eventually all the guys left and Brenda spoke up. "So, you know I'm going to New York on Saturday right? Who's guarding us?"

"When are you coming back?" Sonny asked. He actually knew full well when she was coming back and had already made arrangements.

"Monday evening."

"Maybe I'll come along. We'll bring Johnny O."

Brenda lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Brenda jumped into his arms. "Love you baby."

Sonny smiled. "Love you." He looked over at Jason. "Why don't you come too? We can have meetings on Monday."

Jason stared back. He really was in no mood to have to hang around with Brenda for 3 days. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Sonny said. "I need you at the meetings."

"Fine."


	11. Chapter 11 – The Big Apple

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. You will find out Jason's secret at the end of the photo shoot. Glad you guys like all the fun! I love writing Brazen and Mix (Milo/Max) along with the guards. So, I'll be having fun with them when I can. Someone surprising will make an appearance this chapter, and she's not crazy (I re-wrote her).**

Chapter 11 – The Big Apple

After a day of planning and packing, Saturday morning came fast. Milo helped pack the limo and they were all on their way.

"You're going to love New York." Brenda said smiling. "It just has attitude and flavor. I love the never ending energy and there is so much diversity. I can't wait to explore the city with you."

Liz smiled. She looked out the window at the bare trees. It finally was getting colder and winter was settling in.

* * *

When they finally made it through the tunnel and into the city, Brenda started pointing out places of interest and Liz started getting really excited.

The limo pulled up to the hotel and they all got out. Johnny helped with the luggage.

"Jesus Brenda, how much shit did you pack?"

"It's not shit Jason. I need choices."

Sonny had long since known not to mention the fact that Brenda tended to over pack everywhere they went. He knew this was going to be a losing argument.

"Unlike your predictable attire, I require more than a leather jacket and jeans and a tee shirt."

Jason rolled his eyes and stepped into the lobby.

Sonny had splurged and booked the Royal Plaza Suite at the Plaza Hotel. It was a 3 bedroom, 4,490 s.f. luxury suite. They got a separate room for the limo driver and Francis.

They checked in and were led to a private elevator by their personal butler Reginald. Liz was so excited. The elevator actually opened in the middle of the suite.

Liz was in awe when she walked out. It was incredible. They were given a tour and Jason's and Liz's bedrooms were on the opposite side of the suite and even had their own private entrances. The view of the city was spectacular and it had its own gym and a library. They all met in the middle.

"Were you planning on eating lunch here? I can send up your personal chef." Reginald asked them.

Sonny looked around at them. "What do you think?"

Brenda smiled. "Let's go out. But, maybe we could eat dinner here?"

Their butler smiled. "I will arrange it." He said excusing himself. The elevator dinged. "I believe your luggage is here."

Sonny had already given them planned menus ahead of time. So, he made the girls go put on something warm and called down to Johnny to let them know they were taking a walk.

* * *

It was a blustery day. The wind whipped through the building every once in a while, but the sun was bright in the sky and the city hummed along with its own rhythm.

Sonny hugged Brenda into his body while they walked down the street, occasionally ducking into different buildings.

They stopped for lunch and then continued as Brenda did some shopping and purchased a few things. Jason noticed Liz looked a bit cold and while they were looking through a rack of clothes, he purchased a pair of gloves for her. They went back outside to walk back to the hotel, and he handed them to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." She said putting them on her cold hands.

Some kids were running towards them and Jason pulled her into him as they scattered all around them. He held on to her a little bit longer and then dropped his arm. They finally made it back to the hotel and went back up to the suite.

"Oh my God it's freaking freezing out there." Brenda said throwing off her coat and grabbing a blanket. She grabbed Liz and they sat on the couch and she threw it over both of them.

Sonny and Jason made themselves comfortable.

"What time is company coming over?"

Liz looked up at her surprised.

"Maximus will be here around 6:30."

They still had a few hours. Sonny had arranged for the dinner ahead of time but didn't tell Brenda until a few hours before.

Reginald appeared out of nowhere. "Sir, will you require a piano player for tonight?"

Brenda grinned. "That would be wonderful." She whispered to Sonny.

"Yes, if it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all. In about a half hour, the sous chefs will be here and then Mario will be here in about 1 hour."

Sonny smiled. He was a big fan of Mario's cooking. "Sounds great."

"Would anyone like a drink?"

They all put in an order and Reginald disappeared.

"Can we take him home with us?" Brenda asked a smiling Sonny.

He soon reappeared with their drink and they all chatted until it was time to get changed.

* * *

Liz wiggled into the dress that Brenda picked out for her. She thought it was a bit much, but it did flatter her figure. It was a cerulean blue and really brought out her eyes. It was off the shoulder, but it had a little wrap to go with it. And it stopped an inch above her knees.

She was having a really hard time with the zipper, so she texted Jason to come to her room and she waited by the door. He knocked softly and she opened it.

He was in a blue dress shirt and jacket and he looked really handsome.

"What do you need?"

"Help." She said smiling and turning around.

He sucked in a breath as he stared at her beautiful back. He zipped the dress up and she turned around.

"Thank you."

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

Liz smiled. "You looked very nice too. A suit becomes you."

He made a face and she giggled.

"Um, I don't know if you realize it but you have a birthmark underneath your shoulder blade."

Liz looked up at him. "Really? Is it gross?"

Jason smiled. "No. It's actually heart shaped."

She smiled. "Well at least it's not hideous."

"You ready?"

She nodded and grabbed her wrap.

They walked down to the living room. Maximus had already arrived with his date.

"Maximus, you know Jason." Jason and Maximus shook hands.

"This is Bella. She's a friend and Brenda's personal assistant."

Maximus kissed her hand. "Bella, the name suits you."

Liz blushed. "Thank you."

Maximus pulled his girlfriend over to him. "Bella this is my girl, Faith Roscoe."

Faith smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to you meet Bella."

They all sat down in the living room. The pianist stepped into the room and began to play softly.

"Nice touch." Maximus said. "This is a very nice suite."

Sonny smiled. "Only the best."

They all chatted and drank. Mario came out with some hors d'oeuvres and chatted for a minute before disappearing into the back.

Dinner was served shortly thereafter and they ate and drank as Maximus told really funny stories.

Afterwards, they retreated into the living room and Brenda got this look on her face.

Sonny stared at her. "Please, I don't even want to know what that look is about."

She turned and looked at Liz and then Faith. "Let's go clubbing."

Sonny frowned. "What?"

"It can be a girl's night out."

Faith and Liz grinned.

All the men looked at each other.

"Honey, do you want to go?" Maximus said looking at Faith.

"It does sound like fun. I haven't been out in ages." Faith said smiling at a clapping Brenda.

"Brenda, I don't think we have enough security." Sonny said concerned.

"Johnny will be plenty."

"How in the world is Johnny going to be able to handle all three of you?"

Brenda looked over at Jason. "The bump on a log over there can come along."

Jason shot her a look. "I'm not going anywhere with her."

Maximus chuckled. He liked that Brenda had Jason's number. "I think it would be great. I brought 2 guards with me so we can put one up here with Sonny and one with me at our hotel. Jason and Johnny should be more than enough brawn to handle them."

Brenda squealed and kissed Sonny. She looked over at Liz. "Bella, you look to formal. Go put that black dress on that we brought last week."

Liz nodded. "Can you come with me?" She asked Brenda, knowing she'd need help with the zipper.

Brenda hopped up and followed her to her room.

* * *

She got out the dress, as Brenda laid on her bed, and slid it on. "Are you done yet?" Brenda yelled.

"I think this is a bit too risqué." Liz said frowning.

Brenda came around the corner, "That is way hot." She said looking Liz up and down. She couldn't wait to see the look on Jason's face.

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Come on. " She said dragging her out of the closet. "Wait." She reached up and took the pins out of Liz's hair. It was a little more wild than usual because she had it up and Brenda grinned. "Nice."

She pulled her out of the room and they walked towards the living room.


	12. Chapter 12 – Sway

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Virgy15 – Thanks for the compliment. It's much appreciated! The secret is actually revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned! I mentioned in another story that I heard they used Liason's theme song on the show yesterday. How sad! I hate that Steve is gone!

Chapter 12 – Sway

When they entered the living room, everyone stopped talking and looked up at Liz.

Jason held his breath for a minute. Bella looked stunning. The little black dress hugged her body and the shortness of the dress and the heels made her legs go on forever.

Maximus cleared his throat. "Bella, you look beautiful."

Liz blushed. "Thanks."

Faith got up and the girls put their coats on. Johnny came walking in and said. "Ready to go?"

Jason grunted and got up. Sonny pulled him aside. "You better keep an eye on Bella. And make sure no one gets near Brenda."

"They won't." Jason said before walking to the elevator.

Jason sat in the back with the girls.

"This is going to be so much fun." Brenda said smiling. "I haven't been out in a while."

She turned to Faith. "I truly hope that you like to dance."

Faith smiled. "Oh, I love to dance."

"What about you Bella?"

She made a face. "I'm not sure. I guess we're going to find out."

Faith kind of looked her strangely and Liz said, "I have amnesia. So, practically everything is new to me."

Faith nodded. "Wow. That must kind of suck."

"So far, it's never been a dull moment." She said smiling.

The limo stopped in front of the club and Johnny and Jason got out. They helped the ladies out of the car. They had left their coats inside so they scurried by the bouncer and went straight in.

"I need a drink to warm me up." Brenda said rubbing her arms.

* * *

They headed towards the V.I.P. area and sat on a long couch. A waitress came over and Jason started a tab.

Jason and Johnny sat at either end.

The night wore on and the girls were getting tipsy. A lady walked up to Jason who was sitting next to Brenda. "Hi, would you like to dance?"

Brenda tried not to laugh at Jason's expression. Much to her surprise, Jason put his arm around Brenda and said. "I'm sorry, I'm with her." He said roughly pulling Brenda into him. Brenda forced a fake smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

The lady smiled and walked away.

Brenda punched Jason. "Get off of me."

"Gladly."

Johnny started laughing. "You two are ridiculous."

A dance song started. "Oh my God, I love this song." Brenda said jumping up. "Come on."

Liz and Faith followed her to the dance floor. Johnny and Jason followed them and then spaced themselves out on the perimeter. Jason watched the girls dance. There wasn't a question that Bella knew how to dance as he watched her hips sway in a repetitive rhythm. He chuckled at Brenda's attempt to follow her lead. And Faith was having no problem keeping up. He saw 3 guys walk over to the group of women and he looked over at Johnny then back at the girls. Brenda looked at Jason and held her arm out. She really didn't want to cause a scene. The guys dancing with Brenda and Faith were actually keeping a respectful distance. But, the one dancing with Liz was a little too close for Jason's comfort. Brenda watched Jason's expression and then turned to look at Bella. The guy had put his hand on her back and had pulled her into him. Liz put her hands on his chest to push him back a little but the guy wasn't budging.

Jason walked over and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me."

The guy didn't even bother to look at Jason. "Get lost."

Johnny had tried to walk over to grab Brenda and Faith and had almost made it off the dance floor, when Brenda pulled him towards them and made him dance with them. She was curious as to how this was going to play out.

Liz was ready to knee the guy in the groin as the man's hand traveled lower. Jason tapped him again and this time the guy turned around and saw Jason's cold eyes and he said, "Sorry man. I didn't know she was with someone." He let Liz go just as the music changed to a slow song. Jason pulled her into him. "You need to be more careful."

Johnny led Faith and Brenda back to the VIP area.

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to make a big deal about it." Liz said staring up at him.

Jason paused and stared down at her. Liz shivered as his hand moved on her back.

"You're drunk."

"I'm buzzed."

Jason smiled at the expression on her face.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you."

She dropped her hands down to her side. "Don't insult me. " They stopped dancing and just stared at each other. She sighed and turned and walked away from him. He followed her back to the couch where Brenda handed her another drink. They partied for another hour and then called for the limo.

He had made sure that they weren't too drunk or he knew Sonny would kill him. He had even ordered virgin drinks for their last 2 rounds. But, they were still pretty close to the edge.

* * *

The driver dropped them off first and Johnny stayed in the car to make sure Faith got to her hotel room safely.

* * *

They got on the elevator. Brenda had a giggle fit and Liz found herself joining in.

"If you have to pee again", Jason muttered. "You're on your own."

That only sent Brenda further into the abyss.

They got off the elevator and Brenda put her finger to her mouth. "Shhhhh. Sonny is sleeping."

Sonny was standing there waiting. "No I'm not."

Brenda grinned and ran into his arms. "Hi baby."

Sonny grinned. "Are you drunk?"

Brenda looked at him and unsuccessfully tried to look sober. He flashed a look at Jason which caused him to chuckle. He felt Liz lean into him and looked down at her.

"Good luck with that." Sonny said smiling and walking away with Brenda.

Jason picked Liz up and took her into her room. He sat her on the bed and took off her shoes.

She looked up at him. "Why don't you want me?"

Jason looked at her for a minute. She looked beyond hot and it was everything he could to do not to grab her and kiss her. He moved a curl out of her face. "The problem is that I do want you." He said moving close to her. He reached behind her and pulled down her zipper as Liz held her breath. Just the feel of him and the way he smelled was causing her heart to beat faster. He pulled back and looked her for a minute before walking towards the door.

She watched him walk out and she fell back on the bed. Her body ached for him. And she didn't understand why he was fighting their connection. She sighed and took off the dress and climbed into bed.


	13. Chapter 13 – Fragile

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – Liz has been seeing the doctor. They have nothing to go on and it hasn't been that long. But, Jason does have someone trying to find clues and Liz is going to therapy regularly. Amnesia as severe as what Liz has just takes time. You can't force memories to come back. I'm throwing in some clues and trust me there is a method to my madness. Virgy15 spoiled girl. Here's another chapter. I guess I've tortured you with Jason's secret long enough.

Chapter 13 – Fragile Heart

Sunday was a pretty lazy day. They spent most of it indoors except for a trip to the art museum. Liz was enthralled the entire trip and was thrilled to discover that she had such a love for art. Jason watched her eyes come alive every time they changed rooms.

* * *

They turned in early that night so Brenda could be well rested for her shoot.

Liz walked down to his room and knocked.

Jason jumped up and opened the door.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded and opened the door. He grabbed a tee shirt and put it on.

She sat on the bed and he sat next to her.

"I want to ask you a question. It's personal."

Jason looked down. "You can ask."

"Of course if you really don't want to answer, you can tell me to buzz off."

Jason had an idea what this was about and sighed.

"Why have you chosen to be alone?"

She saw a flash of pain come over his face. She said nothing as Jason thought about how he would answer. He knew that at some point he'd have to explain it to her. But, it was something he didn't like talking about.

"I was engaged to be married. It will be 3 years next Friday. Her name was Keesha Ward. We were in love and she was pregnant." Jason stopped for a second. "It was a girl. We were in a car accident. Someone had tampered with my brake line, and it was icy on the roads. I lost control of the car and we crashed."

Liz could barely breathe. The pain poured off of Jason's body as if he was re-living it.

"I lost them both that night. I lost everything."

Liz got up and stood in front of him. She pulled him into her arms and held him tight.

"I haven't dated anyone since then."

"Do you want me to go?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"No." He whispered.

She let go of him and turned off the light. Jason climbed into bed and she slid in next to him. He laid on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. She finally heard his breathing deepen and closed her eyes.

* * *

Liz slipped out of his room before it was time to get up. She went back to her room to finish packing. She threw on a pantsuit and ate breakfast. It would be a long day and her first time on a photo shoot.

Johnny accompanied them and then seemed to disappear when they got there. By the end of the day, Liz was getting a bit tired. She sat down in Brenda's chair and watched her pose in a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit. She was holding some perfume in her hand. There was another model with her in the scene but the photo shoot director wanted one more person.

"Let's take a break. Can we get a third model please?"

There was a bit of chaos on the set because the other model had apparently left. Actually, Brenda was behind the entire thing because she wanted Liz to have a little fun with her.

"Why don't we use her?" The makeup lady said pointing to Liz.

She looked around to see where they were pointing to and then realized she met her.

The photography walked over to her. "She has flawless skin and beautiful eyes."

People were touching her and she was starting to get a little freaked out.

Brenda walked over. "Don't overwhelm the poor girl." She said pushing past them.

She pulled Liz up and took her aside. "Do you think you help me out this one time? I really want to go home. I'm tired."

Liz nodded. "Okay, but I have no idea what to do." She really didn't want to disappoint Brenda, but she was really nervous.

"You just have to look sexy."

She gave Brenda a weird look. "I'll try."

"You don't try, you feel it. We'll get you dressed up and then I have an idea."

She watched as Liz was led away and she found Johnny. "Listen, call Sonny and Jason and tell them to get over here."

Johnny nodded and pulled out his cell.

* * *

Liz stood in the mirror looking at herself. She felt like a completely different person. Her hair and makeup were fabulous. Although, the outfit covered way less than she was used to. Brenda came up behind her. "You look so hot." She saw the look on Liz's face and turned her around. "Look at me."

Liz stared at her.

"You are playing a role right now. Just chose someone to look at and flirt with them and pretend you are seducing them and you'll be fine. It's called eye sex."

Liz giggled.

"Anyway, just try."

Liz took a deep breath. "Okay, I will."

Jason and Sonny walked in and were led to where they were taking the pictures. When Brenda and Liz walked out in front of the lights, they both looked at each other. Sonny grinned at Jason's expression and looked back at the girls. Brenda caught Sonny's eye and waved and pointed so Liz would look in their direction. Liz sucked in her breath as she saw Jason. She started to feel a little embarrassed but Brenda quickly got her to focus.

"Alright, let's take a few test shots so Bella can get used to the cameras."

They positioned the girls and turned on the fan so that their hair would blow. They tried a few shots and then the director walked over to Liz. "Bella honey, you have to loosen up okay."

Liz was a little mortified but she shook it off. They started again and Liz and Jason's eyes locked. She took a deep breath and pretended that he was the only one in the room. She looked at him and tried to convey to him with her eyes everything that she felt for him in her heart. The only time she'd look away is when she heard the photographer give a new direction.

Jason was trying to keep his body under control. Every time he felt the heat rise, he'd look over at Brenda to calm it down. He was very relieved when everyone started clapping.

"Wait." Brenda called out. "Roberto, can you just take a couple of shots with me, Bella, Jason, and Sonny? It would just be for me."

Roberto smiled. "Anything for you."

Sonny & Jason looked horrified but Brenda went over to where they were standing and dragged them in front of the lights. Roberto positioned them and forced Jason to take off his jacket. Jason only did it so Roberto would stop touching him.

"OK. Here we go." Roberto said before snapping away. The girls pretty much moved around and the guys stared. But, when Liz and Brenda started laughing they did too and Roberto got a couple of really cute shots."

"Ok, that's a wrap." He said smiling.

Liz and Brenda went in the back to get changed and Sonny and Jason went to find Johnny before he could text any of the pictures they saw him taking.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lament

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Mel4113 – For some reason I never thought about Robin. Sheribabi08 – Thank you! Virgy15 – I wish I could do photos too!

Ok guys, I just finished writing the big reveal of who Liz is and it is going to be insanely good. I told my step-daughters about it and they were freaking out. I'm so excited but we have a ways to go. Squeal. Gonna give you two chapters again today.

Chapter 14 - Lament

Brenda and Liz went to get changed and take off their makeup.

"You okay?" She asked Liz. "You were pretty quiet today."

She looked over at Brenda. "Jason told me what happened with Keesha."

Brenda looked down. "Oh." She knew it was the anniversary at the end of the week.

"I feel like it changes everything."

Brenda frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know if I can reach him."

"You already have." Brenda said softly. "I'll be right back."

* * *

She left the room and found Jason looking out of a window. No one else was around.

She walked up to him and leaned on his arm. "Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you thinking about?"

Jason looked down at her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

Brenda cleared her throat. "I know what Friday is Jason." She said holding his hand.

Jason gripped her hand tighter. "It seems like it was yesterday."

"I know. I just want you to know that I am here for you."

"Thank you. Can I apologize ahead of time if I argue with you more than usual?" He said softly.

Brenda chuckled and looked up for him. "I'll give you a pass." She stepped in front of him and took his other hand in hers as well. "Jason, I have watched you be miserable for 3 long years." She said, tears falling down her face. "I want you to be happy again. I need you to be happy again. Please don't go another year like this. You are a good man. It wasn't your fault." Jason closed his eyes as a tear fell down his face. "I will say that over and over until you hear me. I don't want you to stay broken forever."

Jason sighed. "I'm scared of letting myself feel again and then losing…." He stopped and tried to compose himself.

Brenda touched the side of his face. "Jason, if you don't try, this is going to eat you alive."

Sonny walked up behind them. "Is everything alright?"

Brenda hugged Jason and walked around him. "It's fine. Come on." She dragged Sonny away, as Jason struggled to get control.

* * *

Jason sat up front on the drive back to Port Charles. He dreaded the next week. He glanced at Bella a few times in the rear view mirror. He wanted to give her a chance, but his heart was so broken. And he really needed to find out who Bella was.

* * *

The next morning, Sonny and Jason had a meeting in his office.

"We have a new threat." Sonny said handing Jason a file.

Jason flipped through the pages.

"His name is Lorenzo Alcazar. He's interested in some warehouses and using them for his arms shipments."

"I see. You have Johnny on him?"

"Yes. He came into town last week and he also brought a house. It's clear that his intentions are staying here."

"How do you want to proceed?"

"We'll do nothing for now but monitor his movements."

"Sounds good. I'll take care of it."

"Jason, I spoke to Brenda…"

"Sonny, please, you don't have to say anything."

"Yes I do. We're friends. I want you to take Friday off."

"I'd rather work."

"Why? So, you can stay stuck in all this grief you've decided you somehow deserve?"

"This is none of your business Sonny." Jason said standing up.

"The hell it isn't. Jason, you need to deal with this. It is eating you up inside. Do you really think that Keesha would want this for you?"

Jason's shoulders dropped. "I just can't….I miss her so much it hurts." Jason said dropping back down into his chair.

It killed Sonny to see Jason in so much pain. "I know you loved her deeply Jason. But, you can't punish yourself like this forever."

Jason stood up again. "I'm doing the best I can Sonny. I need to go."

* * *

Jason drove towards the cemetery. Liz was on her way to the metro court after her doctor's appointment. She saw Jason turn down a street, and then told Milo to follow him. Milo pulled up behind Jason's car and turned to her. "I don't know if you should go in there."

Liz looked up at him. "I have to do this." She said turning and climbing out of the car. She walked around and finally heard someone talking and followed the voice.

"Hi beautiful." Jason said softly. He laid some flowers down on her grave and then looked up at the sky. "I know you're here with me. I can feel you sometimes." He cleared his throat. "I'm having some difficulty living without you. I don't know if I can do it. It hurts so badly. I am so sorry for what happened. It's all my fault. And I just can't let it go."

Liz wiped away a tear and moved behind him. She touched his shoulder and he jumped and yelled out. "Keesha?"

He looked up and saw Liz crying. "Bella?"

She crouched down next to him. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" She said to a surprised Jason who couldn't say a word.

She turned towards the gravestone. "Hello Keesha. I am Bella. I'm friends with Jason. I've heard wonderful things about you and I just want you to know that Jason has a lot of friends who care about him. I don't want you to worry. We'll take care of him. "

She stood up and touched his shoulder. Jason touched her hand and then she turned and walked back to the car. She got inside and closed the door.

"You okay?" Milo asked as he saw that she was crying.

"Yes. Let's go."

Jason sat for a minute crying. He got up and look down at her gravestone one last time. "I will always love you Keesha." He said softly before walking away.

* * *

Jason drove back towards Sonny's house. He wanted to look around at the spot where he had found Bella that night. He had already sent someone out to check but since they were at a dead end with clues, he wanted to look around himself. He got out of the truck and walked around. Jason found a little piece of the dress she had been wearing that night and knew he was in the right spot. He got a stick and moved around the dirt where he could. It had been cold so the dirt was hard. He poked around in the dead grass and he thought he saw something shiny. He frantically moved the grass around and finally grabbed a piece of broken chain. There was a locket hanging off of it. He sucked in his breath as he fumbled with the opening mechanism and it finally opened. There was a picture of a young Liz with a woman that he assumed was her mother. He closed it and put it in his pocket and jumped back into the truck. He called Stan and asked him to meet him at his place.


	15. Chapter 15 – Old Friend

**A/N: Here's your 2****nd**** chapter for today. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15 – Old Friend

Liz got out and went into the hotel building. Brenda was having some meetings in one of the conference rooms with some magazine editors. She saw Bella come in and could tell something had happened. Bella allowed herself to focus on taking notes and making sure that all Brenda's needs were discussed. Two hours later, they finally finished and Brenda ushered their guests out of the room. She came back in and sat down. "Okay spill it."

"What?"

"Don't what me. You were crying before you came in here. Did you have another session with Kevin?"

"No, that was last night, and nothing spectacular happened. I'm still Jane Doe. Although, I did have a memory of a woman who Kevin thinks might be my mom."

Brenda took a sip of her water. "Really? That's great!"

"I wish I had remembered a name though."

"Well, if that is not why you're upset, then what happened?"

Liz sighed. "I saw Jason driving this morning and I made Milo follow him."

"Oh, where to?"

"The cemetery."

Brenda gulped. "Did you go see him?"

Liz nodded. "He was talking to her when I walked up."

"Was he mad at you?"

"No. He was shocked and didn't say anything. But, I spoke to Keesha and told her that we'd all take care of him and then I left."

Brenda sighed. "Bella, Keesha and Jason were together a long time. I think they were together 6 years altogether. She was the only person that I think he's ever dated."

"Wow." Bella said sipping her water.

"So, she was his first love. I think that what is also making this even more complex. Not only does Jason blame himself, but he truly misses her beyond reason."

Liz nodded. "Maybe I should stay away from him."

Brenda's eyes grew big. "No. Please don't give up on him. You are the first person that he's even been remotely interested in. I know you are getting through to him. He's just fighting it. Please don't shut him out."

Liz wiped away a tear. "Brenda, I'm already falling for him. Hell, who am I kidding? I think I love him. And I don't even know who I am. I don't want to hurt him and I don't want to get my hopes up."

Brenda's eyes filled with tears. She had no idea that Bella had fallen so hard. "I'm so sorry." She said walking over to Bella and pulling her into her arms. "Just give it some time okay?"

Liz held onto her friend and cried. Everything seemed so out of control.

* * *

Sonny heard the knock on the door and yelled. "Come in."

His eye grew big as the woman he hadn't seen in forever had walked into the room.

"Olivia Falconeri." He said smiling. "Holy Shit."

She laughed as Sonny jumped up and pulled her into an embrace. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's so good to see you. You haven't aged a bit." She said sitting down. "You are looking at the new operations manager at the Metro Court."

"Get out? That's fantastic."

"I'm a little nervous. It's a big job."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. So, tell me about yourself. You married?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm still single and ready to mingle."

Sonny chuckled. "It's hard to believe someone hasn't snatched you up."

Olivia laughed. "What about you? I don't see a ring."

Sonny grinned. "I'm very much in love."

She smiled. "I'm really happy for you Sonny. Hopefully, I'll get to meet her."

Sonny checked his watch. "Hold on, let me call her. Are you interested in having lunch with us?"

"Sure."

Sonny dialed the phone. "Brenda?"

"Yes. What's up?"

"You still at the Metro Court?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me and a friend."

She thought for a minute. "Sure. I'm free."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Sonny grabbed his jacket and they headed for the car.

* * *

Brenda sat at a table and watched Sonny and a very attractive brunette get off the elevator. She wasn't sure if she should be jealous or not. They seemed awful chummy.

"Brenda." Sonny said smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "This is an old friend, Olivia Falconeri."

Olivia smiled and shook Brenda's hand. "Very nice to meet you Ms. Barrett."

Brenda smiled and they all sat down.

The waiter interrupted and they ordered some drinks.

"So Olivia, tell me how you and Sonny know each other."

Olivia smiled. "We hung out back in the day in Bensonhurst."

Brenda smiled. "Oh, so you're from the neighborhood." Despite herself, Brenda immediately liked Olivia. She loved her accent and thought she was really pretty.

Sonny grinned. "We got in a lot of trouble back then. She was an instigator."

Olivia feigned shock. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

They all laughed. "I have to use the ladies room. "I'll be right back." Olivia said smiling.

Brenda watched her leave. "Okay spill it Sonny."

Sonny looked at her shaking her head. "Yes, we dated."

"How seriously?"

Sonny sighed. "Can we talk about this later?"

Brenda glared at him. "You are going to make me wait? You know that will kill me." She said as Olivia walked back to the table. Brenda smiled at her and then the waiter sat their drinks down.

"So Olivia, what brings you to town?"

Olivia finished sipping her drink and said, "A job. I'm going to be operations manager for the Metro Court."

"That's impressive!"

"Yes, I'm unfortunately going to have to work like a dog for the month. I'm not even going back home for Christmas."

Brenda frowned. "Well that's not good. Look, Sonny cooks on Christmas Eve, why don't you join us? I hate to think that you'd be sitting in a hotel room by yourself."

Sonny smiled. He knew that Brenda just wanted to keep a close eye on Olivia.

"That is so nice of you. I'd love too."

Brenda smiled. "Good. I can't wait to get to know you better. Do you like to shop?"

"I'm a total shoe freak." Olivia said smiling.

Sonny shook his head. "I don't know if I like this." He said pointing between the two.

"Too bad." They both said at once. They all laughed.

They chatted and ate and then Brenda got Sonny to the car as quick as she could.


	16. Chapter 16 – Merry Christmas!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Sheribabi08 – Olivia's purpose will be revealed by the end of the week.**

For those concerned about Jason's love for Keesha. Jason has tremendous guilt because Keesha and baby died because of his profession (we all know that is a hangup with him). Of course he still loves her but I don't think Jason is still in love with her. He just blames himself. Guilt is a powerful thing.

I'll probably be doing 2 chapters per day this week because I go on vacation Saturday and don't return until Monday the 22nd. I don't want you to have to wait for the big reveal. I'll post the 2nd one after lunch (I'm on the West Coast).

Chapter 16 – Merry Christmas!

Brenda turned in the seat and looked at Sonny.

"Spill it." She said staring at him intently.

Sonny sighed. "Olivia and I were sleeping together for around 6 months."

"Then what?" She said now scared when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"She got pregnant."

"What?" Brenda practically screamed.

"Calm down. Let me finish."

Brenda took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Finish."

"She had the baby, but it died. The doctor said there was something wrong with her heart and lungs."

Brenda put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. That is horrible." She immediately felt bad for pushing him.

"I know."

"Sonny, I'm so sorry."

He patted her leg. "It's okay. It just wasn't meant to be I guess. We grew apart after that and eventually I left."

Brenda sat back and put her head on Sonny's shoulder. She couldn't imagine what that must have been like for him.

* * *

The few weeks before Christmas came and went. Liz had finished wrapping presents and gazed around the penthouse as Christmas music flowed through the house. She was going to spend the night at Sonny & Brenda's so she packed a small back and put everyone's presents in some shopping bags. She shut off all the lights and then headed down to the car.

* * *

Sonny was in the middle of preparing a big Italian dinner for everyone. Liz walked inside the house. It smelled so good and she smiled when she saw Johnny and Francis walk towards her and then give her a hug. She greeted Max & Milo and sat down in the living room. Jason was nowhere to be seen. In fact, she had barely seen him for 2 weeks. She went upstairs and helped Brenda finish wrapping gifts and then she heard the door. She came out to the top of the stairs and saw Jason walk in with a few bags. He looked up and saw her and gave her a smile which she returned. His hair had grown a little longer and he looked really hot. She knew she was staring so she turned and walked back to Brenda's room.

* * *

Brenda and Liz came downstairs and Olivia showed up next. Sonny introduced her to everyone.

Courtney and Mike were the last one to show up. She had missed Thanksgiving so she was determined to be there for Christmas.

Liz faked a smile and greeted her, and was thankful that she was seated at the other end of the table.

Dinner was great. They all feasted and the guys started telling stories again. Liz was in heaven listening to them.

"There was this one time, that Benny Scarfo stole Sonny's clothes from his locker after gym class." Olivia said laughing.

Sonny groaned. "I can't believe you are telling them this."

Johnny chuckled. "Don't stop."

Sonny glared at him.

"He waited until everyone was in class, or so he thought."

"Who invited her?" Sonny said throwing his hands up.

"I did. Now shush. Continue Olivia." Brenda said impatiently.

"He ran out to his regular locker, and he had to move his hands from covering himself in order to get the lock off. In the meantime, Mrs. Walker came walking down the hall. She was like 80 and she see's Sonny standing there buck naked and she screams at the top of her lungs."

Sonny chuckled. "Probably the first penis she had seen in 50 years."

Brenda smacked his arm but all the guys chuckled.

"What did you do to that poor woman?" Brenda said looking at Sonny.

"I flashed her my dimples and then I ran outside."

The guys started laughing.

"It was like 35 degrees out and Sonny only had his sneakers on and his coat in front of him. He ran like that all the way home."

"I had to run 2 blocks. I froze my balls off."

"Tell em what the worst part was." Olivia said giggling.

"When I turned to go into the house, I tripped and I stood up and turned cause I thought I heard something. I noticed a car was sitting in my driveway. It was my mom and one of her friends. The coat was still on the ground, so they got an eye full. Their mouths were wide open."

Johnny was laughing so hard imagining it, that he started choking.

"I never lived that down. Her friend would never look me in the eye again."

"Did you get suspended?" Brenda asked.

"Two days." Sonny said shaking his head. "But enough about me, let's open some gifts." Sonny said. "I'll play Santa."

He handed out a round of gifts and then said go as everyone ripped off the paper.

"What the fuck?" Johnny said looking at the tee shirt.

The guys had pitched in and got him a Tony 'Two-Toned' tee shirt. Everyone started laughing.

They went for round two. "This is heavy." Sonny said placing the gift in front of Francis. He saw the tag and looked over at Jason. "You get me a paper weight?"

Jason smiled. "Maybe."

They all tore open the next set of gifts. "No fucking way." Francis yelled looking at the carburetor. "I don't even know what to say."

"Thank you would be appropriate." Johnny said sarcastically.

"Yes, thank you Jason. If I had to listen to him whine one more time about not being able to find that…." Max said.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Shut it Giambetti. You whine more about your hair care products." He turned to Jason. "Thanks man."

"You're welcome."

Olivia opened up a gift from Brenda. It was a pair of Manolo Blahniks. "Oh my God, thank you Brenda." She said grinning.

"You're welcome." Brenda had wanted to do something nice for Olivia to make sure she felt welcome.

Sonny handed out some more gifts. Liz saw that hers was from Jason. She looked up at him and smiled. Sonny signaled and she opened it. There was a box and she lifted up the lid. She smiled and looked up at Jason and mouthed 'thank you'. It was a membership to MOMA in New York which is an art museum. Liz couldn't wait to go.

The next round, Jason got something from Bella. He nervously looked up at her. He opened the box and saw it was a Harley keychain. He flipped it over and it said, "I'm here for you - Bella".

He looked up at her and smiled.

Brenda watched the interchange and smiled to herself. However, Courtney wasn't amused.

They all took a break and Jason went into the living room. Bella saw Courtney follow him and looked over at Brenda who was rolling her eyes.

* * *

"I got you something." Courtney said handing a box to Jason. "I hope you like it."

Jason looked up at her warily. He hadn't gotten Courtney anything and he felt awkward.

He opened the box and there was some lingerie inside.

"You expect me to wear this?"

Francis had walked around the corner and heard and saw what Jason was holding and busted up laughing and went back the other way.

Jason silently cursed. He'd never live it down.

"No silly. I'm going to wear it for you."

Jason handed Courtney back the box. "You just don't get it do you?"

She stood there staring at him like he was talking Greek.

Brenda walked into the room. "Courtney, you shouldn't have to try this hard. Clearly, Jason is just not that into you."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Brenda, perhaps you should learn to mind your own business."

Brenda gave her a look and walked towards her. She didn't want to get too loud and upset Sonny.

"Shit." Jason said under his breath.

"Perhaps you should stop trying to force yourself on someone who doesn't want you." She whispered.

Courtney stood in front of Brenda. "I'm really getting sick of you treating me like I'm trash. I am Sonny's sister." She whispered back.

"Get out of my face Courtney."

"Make me."

Brenda pushed Courtney backwards. She was lucky and landed on the couch. Bella was turning the corner and Sonny was right behind her. She turned around and bumped into him and then asked him to get her some wine. So, he turned around and went back to the kitchen.

Jason grabbed Brenda to hold her back.

Courtney grabbed the present and went to the door. She grabbed her coat and went outside. "I'm leaving. I'm not going to stay her and take your shit."

"Good. Leave." Brenda yelled.

Jason let her go and Brenda plopped onto the couch.

"How are we going to explain this to Sonny?" Jason asked.

"We could say her crabs were bothering her, so she went to the hospital."

Jason laughed and Brenda started as well.


	17. Chapter 17 – Crash into Me

A/N – Here's your 2nd chapter. Locket is mentioned next chapter.

Chapter 17 – Crash into Me

Bella and Sonny came around the corner. "Where's Courtney?" He asked looking around.

"She wasn't feeling well. She had to go."

Sonny stood in front of Brenda. "You ready for another round?"

"Yes." She said dragging him into the other room.

Jason looked at Liz. "Thank you for my present."

"You're welcome. I loved mine as well."

Jason smiled. "Good. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

They walked back into the room just as Sonny had gotten down on one knee and Brenda was screaming, "Oh my God, Sonny."

Bella smiled as Sonny tearfully asked Brenda to marry him. "Dear God Yes. It's a Christmas miracle." She yelled. Everyone laughed. Sonny slipped the ring on Brenda's finger and she had the biggest smile on her face. They continued exchanging presents until it was midnight and then they all hugged and wished each other a Merry Christmas. Brenda watched Jason close his eyes while he hugged Bella. She made a Christmas wish that Jason would finally find happiness.

* * *

The next morning, they all woke up to a very white Christmas. Max and Milo had come over and were riding the ATV's around in the snow.

Jason had come inside to warm up when Bella came down the stairs and put on her coat.

He didn't see her and Johnny and Jason were talking about some blonde girl that had hit on Jason the other night.

"She was pretty hot."

Jason laughed. "She was okay."

"Did she give you her number?"

"Yes."

"Did you call?"

"What do you think?"

Johnny chuckled and Bella stood there fuming.

Milo came running in to grab something. Jason looked out the door and saw Max driving one of the ATV's. There was a pretty big field next to Sonny's house that they were driving around in.

Bella walked outside to the ATV.

Johnny pointed to her and Jason turned around. They walked over to the window and watched her get on it.

"Shit." Jason said as she sped off.

Milo came back out. "What's wrong?"

Jason ran outside and hopped inside his SUV and drove down the road. He could see her barreling through the field. He drove a little faster and decided to cut her off at the road. He turned right in front of her which forced her to spin out. She ended up falling off the ATV into the snow. Jason threw the truck in park and got out. He ran over to her. "Bella?" He yelled.

Bella just laid there with her eyes closed. She was scared she had hurt herself.

"Bella, dammit, open your eyes." Jason yelled shaking her.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Are you fucking crazy?" She yelled. "I could have killed myself."

Jason helped her up. He turned the ATV off and grabbed the keys.

Bella screamed in frustration and walked over to the car. "You are driving me crazy."

"Have you lost your mind?" Jason yelled. "Why did you take off like that?"

"Why do you care?" She said walking to the passenger side of the truck. "Go talk to your little blonde friend."

Jason followed her. She stood with her back to the door and Jason boxed her in with his arms. "Are you telling me that this is all about some girl who gave me her number?"

"Her name wasn't Courtney, was it?" Liz said glaring at him.

"Unbelievable." He said. "I threw the number away." He yelled.

"Stop yelling at me." She said yelling back at him.

They stared at each other for a minute and then launched their bodies into each other. Jason's lips crushed hers as they both kissed each other with abandon. Jason lifted her up as Liz clamped her legs around his hips and he pushed her into the side of the car. He pressed her into it as he unzipped her coat and kissed her neck. His hands went under her shirt in the back and she shivered. "Jason." She moaned as he moved his hands around to her breasts. Jason suddenly dropped her down as he heard Max drive up. "Get in the car." He said as he moved around to his side. He threw the ATV keys to Max and told him to go back and get Milo. Max nodded and took off. Jason climbed into the SUV. He put his seatbelt on and looked over at her.

"You want to take it back, don't you?" Liz said quietly as tears filled up her eyes.

Jason sighed. "Look at me."

She slowly turned her head and looked into his eyes. Jason reached out and brushed a tear away.

"I don't want you to think that this is just sexual because it's not. I do have feelings for you Bella. And I'm not going to lie. They scare the hell out of me." He paused and sighed. "You are very important to me."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

* * *

He put the car in reverse and drove away from Sonny's house.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place where we can talk."

Liz looked out the window and tried not focus on what had happened between them.

Jason pulled into a driveway. "Wait here." He said getting out. He went to the door and opened it and then disappeared inside for a few minutes. He came back out and then went back to truck. He opened the passenger door. She slid into his arms and Jason carried her into the house. He dropped her down onto the floor and then closed the door. Jason walked out of the room so she sat down on the couch. He returned in a few minutes with some hot chocolate. "Here drink this. It will warm you up."

"Thanks."

She took a few sips and turned to look at him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jason but both their cups down. "Bella, I know I've been pushing you away. I was scared of how you made me feel."

Liz reached out and touched his hand.

"I have spent 3 years letting my guilt eat away at me. But, I want to let that go. I can't change the past and I'm tired of running. I want to be with you Bella. I want you to be my future. Do you still want to be with me?"

Bella starting crying and Jason pulled her into him arms. "Yes, I want to be with you."

He pulled her onto his lap and held her close. "I guess I should tell you more about what I do for a living."

Bella laughed. "Jason, I already know. I might have amnesia but I'm not oblivious." She said looking at the blank expression on his face. "Besides, I did an internet search."

Jason made a face and then shrugged his shoulders. "So, you're okay with it?"

"Yup."

He smiled. "So, what do we do now?"

Jason smiled. "I don't know, date?"

Liz laughed. "That's a good start."

Liz stood up and took her coat off. Jason laid down on the oversized couch and she crawled between his legs and laid her head down on his chest. She stared at the fire and soon fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 - Hideaway

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So, what I'm getting from your comments, is that you want more Courtney lol. Hellzz, I get your Skylo love. And thanks for the good vacay wishes. Sheribabi08 – No Dante. Some of you are good little detectives….you are close…. Don't forget it's 2 chapters a day.

Chapter 18 - Hideaway

Jason woke up. The fire had gone out and it was dark.

"Bella, wake up?"

She woke and sat up. "What's wrong?"

Jason got up and opened the door. It was snowing hard and there were already several inches on the ground. "Shit." He said closing it.

He pulled out his phone and looked to see what time it was. It was 10 o'clock.

He turned up the thermostat and thought about who he could call. He finally just called Sonny but he didn't pick up. So, he called Brenda.

"Jason? What the fuck? Is Bella with you?" She yelled into the phone.

"Brenda, you just blew out my fucking ear drums."

Brenda growled at him. "Are you with Bella?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

Jason sighed. He watched Bella smirking on the couch and shook his head.

"I went to a safe house so that we could talk and we….."

"We what?" Brenda said smirking. Sonny was watching her from the other side of the bed.

"We fell asleep. But, it's not what you think."

"Sure… Did you at least take off your jacket?"

"Brenda!" Jason yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. We're stuck here for the night. I'll have Johnny get Louis to plow us out tomorrow."

"Okay. Don't do anything I'd do."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You want to talk to her?"

"Yes. Put her on."

Brenda squealed and looked over at Sonny who was shaking his head.

"Brenda?"

"Ok, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to ask you questions and you will reply yes or no."

"Okay."

"Are you tied up right now?"

Sonny glared at Brenda.

Liz giggled and Jason watched her curiously. "No."

Brenda laughed. "Do you want to be tied up right now?"

Sonny got up. "That's it. I'm going to get some water."

"Yes."

"Ha! I knew it."

"Did you see Jason naked?"

Liz laughed. "No."

"So, he didn't take his jacket off?"

"No."

"Oh my God, that is so rude."

Liz laughed again.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Yes."

Brenda squealed. "Did he finally agree to date you?"

"Yes."

"Now that's a freaking Christmas miracle."

"Yes." Liz said laughing.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. Forget we had this conversation." She said looking up at Sonny coming into the room.

Liz handed the phone back to Jason.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No." She said giggling.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Jason took the locket out of his pocket. "I found this on the side of the road where I found you that night."

He handed her the locked and Liz gasped. She was trying to open it but her hands were shaking, so Jason took it from her and opened it before handing it back.

"Oh my God." She said. "Is there anything inscribed on it?"

Jason shook his head no. "We even took the picture out and there is nothing."

Liz wiped her tears. "I'm guessing this is my mother. In my last session, I remembered her face."

Jason smiled. "Well, it's a start."

Liz smiled back at him.

Jason got up and went into the kitchen and then came back. "Microwave popcorn?" He asked.

"Sure."

Jason popped the popcorn and then came back into the living room. He turned on the television and found a movie.

"Do you want a Christmas movie?" Jason said stopping.

"Yes."

Jason flipped the channel again. "This is called Elf so it has to be Christmas related."

Liz smiled. "That's fine I guess. Have you seen it?"

"No."

They settled in and Liz started laughing. "This is great."

"I can't believe he's walking around in those tights." Jason said making a face.

"Would you feel better if he wore a leather jacket?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I think I'm going to make Milo wear that next Christmas to hand out the gifts."

Liz laughed loudly. "I think it would be funnier if it was Max."

Jason laughed. "True."

Jason watched her more than he did the movie. At one point he put his arm around her.

"You forgot to yawn first." Bella said and then froze.

"How did you know to say that?"

She laughed. "I don't know."

They kept watching the movie and at one point Liz snuggled closer.

"You're getting awful comfortable for a first date."

Liz grinned. They finished watching the movie and she looked up at Jason.

"What are you doing for New Years?"

"Usually all the guys get together but did you want to do something with just us?"

Liz smiled. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all. It's a date."

Liz smiled. She was already trying to figure out what she would wear.

"You want the bedroom?"

She shook her head no. "Do you mind if I just stay on the couch with you?"

Jason smiled. "No, I don't mind."

Jason got up and turned off the lights and grabbed a blanket. Liz settled onto his chest and he threw it over them. "Thank you Bella."

"For what?"

"I haven't enjoyed the holidays like this in a long time."

She smiled. "You're very welcome."

They woke up to the sound of a plow and got up. Jason looked outside and then threw on his jacket. He went out and spoke to Louie and then turned on the car to warm it up.

He came back inside. He saw that Liz was putting on her boots. He watched her for a moment. Everything about her was beautiful. He even felt jealous that she was biting her lip.

He turned down the thermostat and then helped her on with her coat.

"I guess it's back to civilization." She said smiling.

Jason smiled. "We could always come back."

She smiled and walked out the door. It was so beautiful outside. She felt Jason come up behind her.

"I love the snow." She said wistfully.

"That's because you don't have to drive in it."

She laughed and watched him walk to the car. She grabbed some snow and crunched it together and threw it. It hit Jason right in the center of his back.

He turned around and looked at her. "Do you even know how much trouble you are in right now?"

Liz pulled her arm back to throw another one.

"Don't you dare."

"What are you going to do? Put a hit out on me?"

Before Liz could even bring her arm forward, Jason was on her. She fell backwards into the snow as she laughed hysterically.

Jason caught his breath and looked down at her. "You're so beautiful." He said.

Liz stared into his eyes and felt like everything around them was non-existent. She didn't feel the cold creeping into her body from the snow. She only felt the heat rising inside of her as Jason's lips lightly brushed up against hers. And then he slowly sucked her bottom lip as he flicked his tongue along it. She grabbed his head and took over the kiss. She hungrily kissed and then sucked his tongue as Jason flipped them over so she was on top of him. They finally broke apart and they both smiled.

"We're going to be human popsicles if we don't get up."

Liz giggled as Jason helped push her up and then got up himself. They dusted themselves off and then got into the car.

Jason turned up the heater and then they headed into town.


	19. Chapter 19 – Happy New Year!

A/N – Here's your 2nd chapter!

Chapter 19 – Happy New Year!

The next few days went really fast. Jason and Bella spent as much time with each other as they could. Brenda helped Bella pick out some clothes for her New Years date with Jason. They finally settled on a beautiful silver gown. Brenda and Sonny were actually going to join her and Jason at the Metro Court. They were having a big New Years Eve ball that was sponsored by Nikolas Cassadine. It was actually a charity event for the hospital.

They all grabbed their clothes and suitcases and headed for their rooms at the hotel. Jason had reserved a 2 bedroom suite.

* * *

Brenda and Liz went downstairs for their hair appointments while Sonny and Jason had a drink in Sonny's suite.

"It's really good to see you happy again Jason."

Jason smiled. "It does seem to agree with me."

Sonny smiled. "You think there is any chance that the girls will be ready on time?"

It was 10:00 p.m. and they were already supposed to be downstairs. The girls had been gone for 2 hours.

As if on cue, the door swung open and Liz and Brenda came inside.

"Wow." Sonny said. Jason was speechless.

Liz looked gorgeous. He walked over to her. "You are so beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you." She looked him up and down in his tux. "You look fabulously handsome." She said with a big smile. Jason grinned. "All for you."

They went downstairs and mingled with the other guests. Monica saw them and walked over.

"Jason." She said giving him a little hug. "Bella." She said giving her a peck on the cheek. "It's good to see you both."

"Thank you Dr. Quartermaine." Liz said.

"Please call me Monica. And your dress is absolutely gorgeous."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I like yours as well."

Jason saw Olivia and Brenda chatting and headed their way.

"Hi Bella." Olivia said giving her a hug. "Nice dress."

"Thank you. Love yours!" Liz said admiring her black dress.

"Thank you sweetie."

They looked up to see Maximus and Faith walk in.

Sonny intercepted them. "Maximus, I'm so glad you could come down."

Maximus gave him a quick hug. "Good to see you my friend."

Brenda and Liz ran up to Faith and took her back over to where Olivia was.

"Women." Maximus said shaking his head.

Jason led Bella over to where they were standing and Maximus gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You just look more beautiful every time I see you." He looked over at Jason. "Have you finally put this beautiful woman out of her misery?"

Jason chuckled. "Yes, we are together now."

"Good. I didn't want to have to knock you upside that hard head of yours." Maximus knew in New York that the two of them had the hots for each other. The chemistry between the two was palpable.

Jason laughed. "Well I'm glad it didn't come to that."

The band started playing and Liz heard Brenda yelling for her.

"Excuse me gentlemen." She said taking one more look at Jason before she ran over to the other girls who were headed to the dance floor.

The men sat down and watched. They laughed as they watched Brenda's crazy moves. Then she pulled Nikolas, who was walking by, into the middle of all the women and made him dance with them. Sonny couldn't stop laughing at the expression on Nik's face. And soon all of them had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

* * *

The clock finally struck twelve. The men had gone out on the dance floor and found the women right before midnight. Jason softly kissed Liz and as it slowly deepened he look down at her. "Let's get out of here." He whispered into her ear.

He grabbed her and they fled to the elevators. Brenda saw the move and laughed. She was beyond happy for Bella and Jason.

* * *

Jason pushed the button on the elevator and turned to find Liz standing right in front of him. She reached up and pulled him towards her as she kissed him senseless. Jason came up for air and stared into her eyes. "I have been falling for you for months. I want to be with you tonight. Is that okay?"

Liz smiled. "I can't think of anything more perfect."

He kissed her again as the elevator dinged and he walked backwards until they were out. He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the room. Liz slid the card in the door and Jason shoved it open with his foot. He placed her down on the floor and clothes started flying everywhere as they kissed in between pulling their clothes off. They were down to their underwear as they both stared at each other.

Jason reached up and undid Liz's hair and watched it cascade down to her shoulders. He grabbed her and picked her up and then carried her to his room and laid her onto the bed.

She giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I read a lot of romance novels. It was always a fantasy to be carried to bed."

Jason chuckled. He took off her shoes and thigh high stockings and removed her garter. He leaned over and started kissing her inner thighs and then her belly. Bella shuddered as he moved to her breasts.

"Bella." He said softly. "Look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Is there a chance that you're a virgin?"

He saw a momentary flash of sadness but Liz quickly covered.

"I had an exam done at the hospital and the answer is no."

He smiled. "Okay. I'm just checking."

He took off her bra and started to suck and lightly nibble on her nipples. Liz groaned as she could feel herself getting hot. Jason recaptured her mouth and grinded his hips into her. She could feel his erection through his underwear and whispered, "Take them off." in Jason's ear.

Jason pushed back and took them off and then climbed back onto the bed. He opened her legs and started kissing his way up her body. "I want to taste you." He said softly before plunging his tongue into her sweet center. He felt her body tense as she struggled to maintain her poise but then gave up and surrender as he moved his tongue inside of her. Liz put her hands in his hair as he licked and sucked on her swollen clit. "Oh God…I'm…Jason" She screamed as her body shook as Jason's relentlessly licked her into an orgasm. He waited until she shuddered for the last time and pulled back.

Liz wanted him inside of her now. "Jason, please." She begged as he pushed himself between her legs. He slowly teased her with his cock as the movement sent chills throughout her body "Now." She yelled as the want for him overwhelmed her senses. Jason grabbed a condom and put it on and then began to tease her again. He groaned as he slowly moved inside and then pulled out until he filled her up with every inch of his hardness. Liz loudly voiced her approval. He started to move faster now that her body had adjusted to his size and he could feel her start to whimper as his strokes hit her G-spot.

He flipped her over and pressed her down flat as he entered her once again and furiously pumped in and out of her. "Oh God." He said loudly as his orgasm started to build. "Jason." She yelled as he grunted and his body shook and his cock jerked inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and slowly pulled out. They were both breathing heavily. "I'll be right back." He said kissing her shoulder. He got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. She watched him walk back towards her. His body was breathtaking.

"Happy New Year Bella." He said snuggling into her body.

She laughed. "Oh, it certainly is happy."

Jason grinned. His primal need for her almost overwhelmed him. They laid there for about 15 minutes before Jason reluctantly got up.

"I'll be right back."

She smiled. "Don't be too long."

He smiled. "I won't."

He turned off all the lights and got back in bed with her and they slept soundly until morning.


	20. Chapter 20 - Surprise

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked their Happy New Year! Big reveal in this chapter.**

Chapter 20 - Surprise

Jason got up first and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He turned on the water in the Jacuzzi tub and then hopped back into bed. Liz woke up about 15 minutes later. She dragged herself to the bathroom then jumped backed into bed. They kissed and he held her in his arms.

"You ready for your bath?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He got up and then picked her up off the bed. He placed her into the warm tub and then joined her. He turned off the water and then sat down.

"Feels so good." Liz said sinking back. Jason smiled as he watched her. He was already getting hard watching the expression of pure bliss on her face. He could see that her nipples were hardening and he could feel his erection growing. "Can you fill it up a little more?" She asked with her eyes closed.

The only thing he wanted to fill up was her. He turned on the water behind him and grabbed the shower nozzle that was sitting beside him. He turned it on and plunged it under the water and moved his hand and body forward. He pushed it between her legs as she yelped and opened her eyes. "What are you ….…mmmm." She moaned as the spray from the nozzle relentlessly massaged her clit. "Jason, are you trying to drive me crazy? She muttered.

He laughed. "Yes. You look so fucking hot right now." He didn't know what is was about her, but he just wanted her in so many different ways that his mind could barely process it.

She grabbed his hand and directed it so it stimulated her even more. Jason watched her and it gave him an idea. He shut off the water as she loudly protested.

"Will you do something for me?"

She was still breathing heavily as she stared at him. "Anything."

"Will you touch yourself for me?"

She blushed.

"Do I need to show you how?" He said smiling at her.

She shook her head no. The look in her eyes was making Jason beyond hard.

"I'll tell you what. I'll do it, if you do it too."

Jason stared at her for a minute. He really wasn't expecting that. "Okay."

Liz threw her head back and started to rub her clit. She sucked in her breath as her body tingled and she looked at him with pure desire. He watched her and then slowly moved his cock up and down. They made it about one minute before Liz said. "I think you need help with that." She moved forward and grabbed him in her hands as she squeezed his throbbing erection. She had never done what she was about to do before. But, she just had an overwhelming need to please him. "Move back onto the edge." She said seductively. Jason nodded and pushed himself up until his cock was out of the water. Liz used her tongue along his tip and then slowly moved him inside of her mouth. Jason groaned and sucked in his breath. She kissed him up and down his shaft as she felt him get even harder. "Uh…so good." He said softly as Liz continued to suck and French kiss his cock until Jason finally yelled. "Stop, not yet."

She looked up at him and licked her lips. "Have something else in mind?"

Jason tried to think of anything else but her so he could hold back his explosion. He eased himself back into the tub and pulled her into him. Liz sat down on his erection and started to rock into him faster and faster. Jason growled and forced them to the other end as water spilled out onto the floor. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust in and out as she clung to the sides of the tub. She arched her back as he adjusted her so he could hit her g spot and Liz started to moan loudly. Jason knew he couldn't hold out much longer, so he changed their position again so he could massage her clit. He moved his finger in circles as he pumped into her hard and he felt her start to murmur and then yell out his name. And as her walls clenched onto him Jason came hard but he continued to pump into her until he was spent. He pulled her into him and sat back down.

* * *

The eventually got dressed and left the hotel. Liz had never been happier and Jason was so crazy about Bella he could barely think straight. They went back to The Towers and lasted about 5 minutes apart before Jason knocked on her door and swept her up into his arms.

"I missed you." He said kissing her deeply.

She giggled and then kissed him again. Jason's phone went off and he put her down.

"Morgan."

"Hey Jason, can you come to warehouse 15. We had a break in." Johnny said.

"I'll be right there."

She pouted before he kissed her again. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said gazing lovingly into her eyes.

She watched him walk out and collapsed onto the couch. Being with Jason was so much more than she had expected. He fulfilled her to such a deep level that she hadn't known was even possible.

She peeked outside the door. "Milo."

"Yes Isabella."

She smiled. She liked that Milo was the only one that called her that.

"I need to go to the store to pick up some supplies."

"I'll have the car brought around." He said swiping his phone.

She shut the door and got her coat on and then met him at the elevator.

* * *

Milo escorted her to the store. He stood near the door and Liz grabbed a cart and started to push it around.

She went a few aisles over and someone whispered into her ear. "Hello Elizabeth."

She froze and swallowed hard. She turned around.

"Father?"

She looked at the man who towered over her.

"What, no hug?"

"Get away from me." Liz said, her eyes filling with tears.

"That is no way to speak to me."

"You had them beat me and leave me for dead on the side of the fucking road. You lost all rights to speak to me at all." Liz said trying to catch her breath. She was beginning to hyperventilate.

He watched her gasp for air and chuckled. "You were always so weak."

Milo came up from behind. "Step away from her now."

The man turned and looked at him and Milo gulped and then took out his gun.

"There is no need for that, I'm leaving."

Milo watched him leave and put the gun away. He called Jason.

"We have a problem. I'm taking Bella to the hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"She can't catch her breath."

"Put me on speaker."

Milo held the phone up to Liz.

"Baby I need you to try to calm down."

But Liz wasn't anywhere near calm. She was freaking out.

"Ja….son." She said before passing out.

"She just passed out. I'm leaving now."

The store manager had run into the aisle. He grabbed Liz's purse as Milo picked her up and ran out of the store. The manager followed them to the car and opened the door and Milo slid her onto the back seat. He took the purse from the manager and threw it inside and then ran to the driver's side.

He sped to the hospital and carried her inside.


	21. Chapter 21 – Out of Control

**A/N – 2****nd**** Chapter Thanks for the reviews. Lvette4 – Thanks for reading. You will get more info in this chapter. A lot more will be revealed later. I'm not sure if you guys are going to want to take a hit out on me or not after this. But, it's not really as sinister as it looks.**

Chapter 21 – Out of Control

Milo had just placed her on a gurney when Jason ran towards them. Milo had to hold him back as they took her away.

"What the fuck happened." Jason almost growled.

"It was Lorenzo."

"What?"

"He was talking to her and she slumped to the ground."

"Where the hell were you?"

"At the front of the store watching and making sure no one came in that was a threat. He must have already been inside."

"Fuck."

Jason flipped open his phone and called Sonny. He paced as he waited. Epiphany was convinced that Milo was going to pass out. Patrick even bet her $5.00 that if Jason looked at Milo again, it would happen.

Sonny and Brenda came running off the elevator.

"Jason, what happened?" Sonny asked.

"Milo said Lorenzo walked up to Bella in the store and was talking to her, when she slumped to the floor and started hyperventilating."

Sonny stared at Jason. "What the hell?"

"Where is she?" Brenda asked.

"They took her into an exam room. I haven't heard anything yet."

Sonny walked over to Milo. "You need to leave."

"I can't leave her."

"Milo. Listen to me. Jason is really pissed right now. I need you to leave. Trust me. I'll fix this."

Milo nodded and left. Epiphany held out her hand and Patrick unhappily put $5.00 in it.

Johnny walked over to them. "Lorenzo is back at his house. According to the manager, he paid for some groceries and left."

"So, you're thinking that it was a coincidence that he ran into her?"

"I don't know. It could be."

Jason spun around. "I don't give a shit why he ran into her. You need to get him a message that if he approaches her again I will….." Jason's voice trailed off as he caught something in his peripheral view as Epiphany walked up to them.

"She's awake. Follow me."

Jason and Brenda followed Epiphany to a room.

* * *

Liz was lying on a bed. When she had woken up she was frantic because of a dream she had and they had to give her a sedative.

"Baby, it's Jason and Brenda."

Liz barely opened her eyes. They felt like they weighed 2 tons. "Sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay. No one is going to hurt you."

A doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Steven Webber."

"Hello." Brenda said. "How is she?"

"She had quite a scare but she's going to be fine. She was having a nightmare when she woke up and it took 2 orderlies to hold her down while we gave her the sedative."

"Are you going to keep her here?"

"No, you can take her home. She'll probably sleep through the night. Has she hyperventilated before?"

"One other time." Brenda said.

"We probably should do some tests to figure out what is causing it. But, for now, you are free to go."

"Thank you." Jason said softly.

"No problem."

Epiphany came in and took her oxygen mask off. Jason picked her up off the bed and put her in a wheel chair. Liz was out of it but not completely passed out. Epiphany pushed her to an elevator and Jason and Brenda got in with her. Brenda called Sonny to tell him to meet them at The Towers.

* * *

Brenda sat in the back with Liz's head in her lap.

"Jason, you look like you're about to implode."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Would you rather I stay with her tonight?"

"No. I'll take care of her."

"Fine, but then you need to calm down."

"I can't lose her."

"You're not going to. It's not the same thing. You can't live your life being so paranoid."

Jason sighed. "I know, but seeing her lying there like that took my breath away."

Jason pulled into The Towers and parked. He got Liz out the back and they all went upstairs.

* * *

Once they were in the apartment, he got her tucked into bed. Sonny came in shortly thereafter.

"I will handle things with Alcazar. You stay here and take care of her?"

Jason nodded. "Thank you." He knew that he was the last person that should confront Lorenzo right now because he would tear him apart with his bare hands.

Brenda walked over to Jason and gave him a hug. "Remember what I said." She said reaching up and touching his face.

He watched as they left and he went into the room and laid down next to her.

* * *

The next morning Liz woke up. She could smell breakfast and she got up and used the bathroom. She took a quick shower and threw some clothes on and went into the dining room.

"Hi." Jason said standing up. "You hungry?"

She smiled and nodded yes.

He got up and kissed her on the head and then went into the kitchen.

She sat down and took a sip of the juice he had waiting for her on the table.

He put her plate and read some papers in front of him while she finished.

"Why aren't you at work?"

He looked up at her. "I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"I'm sorry I caused so much drama." She said softly.

Jason smiled. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe."

She felt like she was talking to a pod Jason. "Why are you acting so funny?"

Jason chuckled. "This is me trying to do what Brenda asked me to do."

"Which is?"

"Stay calm."

She smiled. "It's kind of freaking me out."

He moved so he was sitting next to her. "Would you rather me be yelling and screaming?"

She smiled at him wickedly. "Depends on what you're screaming."

Jason smiled and then grabbed her hand. "You want to tell me what he said?"

She sighed. She knew the question was coming. "He said hello, and then he made some comments about me being your girlfriend and how that isn't really smart or safe. He said that I should be careful or something might happen to me." She said wiping a tear away.

Jason pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry."

"I feel so silly. He didn't touch me or anything. I should have been able to handle it."

"Bella, maybe it triggered something. With you not having a memory, we can't be sure."

She snuggled into him. She hated lying to him. He was her heart. But, everything had just snowballed once she had said she didn't know who she was. Her father had meant for her to be dead and she didn't know what to do. She panicked. Liz figured that she'd be able to hide out and start a new life away from all the violence and cruelty that her father had subjected her to. She never counted on falling for Jason or finding such good friends. She knew she had to tell him the truth, but she just didn't know how.

"Bella, I want you to know something."

"Yes?"

"Look at me." She sat up and looked into his eyes.

"I'm falling for you. I don't care who you were before. All I know is that I can't lose you."

Bella smiled and cried at the same time. "I will never leave you. I'm crazy about you too."

He kissed her and then hugged her body into him. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom and showed her with his body how much she meant to him.


	22. Chapter 22 - Deception

A/N – Thanks for all of your thoughtful the reviews. I'm glad you are handling the twist well. I wasn't so sure and honestly, in my initial plotting of this story, I had Liz being a lot more calculating. But, I didn't feel like going into hiding so I tweaked it a bit. Anyway, Guest – I wouldn't say that Liz is stupid. She's damaged, desperate, and abused. Finding out who Sonny and Jason were made her retreat further into her lie, but at the same time she felt safe. You'll get more of the picture. It's going to be very soapy and dramatic lol (and no I didn't take my RC pills).

For those confused. Liz always knew who she was. That is why I put in the whole paragraph about her feeling bad about lying. She was running away from Lorenzo who tried to kill her (among other things). So, right now she is still lying. Next chapter is epic. Will post a bit later.

Chapter 22 - Deception

The next three weeks, Jason barely let her out of his sight. She had two guards with her at all times and she didn't hear anything from her father. It was the end of January and she started looking forward to doing something special for Jason on Valentine's Day. Sonny was having a small gala at the Metro Court and her and Brenda had already been shopping for dresses. She had gone to the hospital to get the tests done that Dr. Webber had suggested and then came home to make Jason lunch.

They ended up in bed afterwards and she looked over at Jason who was relaxing. He had spent most of the night watching her toss, turn, and sometimes cry out. So, he was exhausted. She went out into the living room and grabbed her pocket book. She opened it and dug around for her phone. She pulled one out but it didn't look like hers. She turned it on and there was a text message from Lorenzo.

_"Meet me at general hospital at 9:30 a.m. inside Dr. Collins office. He won't be there, but the office will be open. If you don't show up, I'll tell Jason who you really are."_

Liz sucked in her breath and shut off the phone. She threw it back into her bag and then walked back into the bedroom and slid next to Jason. He pulled her into him and she laid there thinking about how the hell she was going to get out of this mess. She ached with regret and sadness over what she had done. Liz never meant to hurt anyone. She was just trying to escape her life.

* * *

Milo drove Liz to the hospital and then watched her walk into the office. He sat down outside and picked up a magazine.

"I knew you would come." Lorenzo said smiling. "Have a seat."

Liz sat across from him. She studied the man sitting before her. She never understood why he was so cold and cruel. "What the hell do you want from me? Did you come to finish the job?"

Lorenzo smirked. "I want Sonny's business and you're going to help me get it."

"No, I won't do it."

"Listen you ungrateful little bitch, you will do as I say or I will make sure everyone in this town hates you." He snarled.

"They couldn't hate me more than I hate myself right now.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes.

It took every ounce of strength she had not to cry or cower before him. She stared at him and then said quietly, "You killed my mother didn't you? Why do you hate me so much? I was just a child. What you did was beyond disgusting." She said trying to steady her breathing. "And I know that you wouldn't think twice about trying to kill me again. But, I would rather everyone hate me, than betray them by making them victims to someone like you." She said standing up.

Lorenzo stood up and grabbed her. "You have put way to much thought into this. You are simply a means to an end. If it were up to me, you would have rotted on the side of that road, so you could burn in hell like that pathetic mother of yours.

Liz reached out to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"Do not ever try that again." He said shaking with anger.

"You live, for now since I finally have some use for you. You have 2 weeks to get me some kind of information that I can use to bring them down or I will bring you down. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded yes and ripped her arm away. She grabbed her purse and hurried out of the office.

Milo could tell she was upset. "You okay?"

"Take me to Jason please."

* * *

The whole way over there she practiced in her head what she'd say to him; how she would confess. She was shaking by the time she reached the warehouse. Milo led her to Jason's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jason looked up and the minute he saw Milo he stood up and walked towards him. Liz pushed past Milo and ran into his arms. He looked up at Milo who shrugged and held up his hands and Jason shut the door.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. She wanted so badly to tell him everything, but just couldn't bring herself to hurt him. Liz didn't think she could live without him. He sat her down in the chair and pulled her onto his lap and held her until she calmed down.

"Baby talk to me."

"When I came out of my session I was just really emotional."

"Do you remember anything?"

"It was something about my mother that made me really sad."

He held her tightly. "It's okay."

She finally calmed down and stood up and wiped her face. "I shouldn't have come here."

Jason stood up. "I don't want you to feel that you can't come to me when you need me."

She nodded. "Okay, but you have to work to do. I'll have Milo take me back home."

He kissed her and hugged her. "You sure you don't want me to take you home?"

She nodded no. "I'm fine. I just needed a hug."

She opened the door and Milo walked over to her. "You ready to go?"

"Yes. Thank you Milo."

He smiled and looked back at Jason and then walked her out.

* * *

It was the day of the Valentine's Day gala and Liz knew the clock was ticking to her deadline. She had refused to do her father's bidding and she knew it would cost her greatly. Dr. Steve had called her back to the hospital to get one more blood test. She got a little woozy afterwards and he made her sit down and eat some fruit.

"Are you going to the gala tonight?" Steve asked her.

"Yes. Are you?" She said surprised. She knew it was just mainly a few of Sonny's friends and the guards.

"Yes. I have a date with Olivia Falconeri."

Liz smiled. "That's wonderful. I really like her."

"The test should be back by this afternoon, so I'll let you know when I see you tonight what I think is going on."

Liz smiled. "Sounds great."

He made her wait for a few more minutes and then he let her go. She met Brenda at the Metro Court for a spa day and then they went up to their rooms to get dressed. She planned to tell Jason what her father was doing after the ball was finished. She already had told him that she needed to talk to him afterwards and that it was important.

Liz got dressed and waited for Jason to show up. She heard her phone beep and he had texted her that he was running late and would meet her downstairs.

She went downstairs and found Brenda and started to mingle.

* * *

Jason put his phone back into his pocket. He stared at Lorenzo's house from behind a tree. Lorenzo had left a ½ hour before and Stan had managed to disable his security system. Johnny had taken out the two guards that were left on the property and whistled to let Jason know it was okay to go inside.

He put on his gloves and walked into the house he looked around and saw a laptop and some papers on the table. He noticed some pictures on the mantle and walked over to them.

He grabbed one of them and it almost took his breath away. It was Bella and her mother. It looked like the same picture from the locket. He held onto the mantle to brace himself. It couldn't be true. Did she know? He thought to himself.

He ran out of the house and headed for the Metro Court.


	23. Chapter 23 – Web of Lies

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews thus far. So, get some popcorn. The shit is about to hit the fan. Enjoy! I'm so nervous to post this. lol**

Chapter 23 – Web of Lies

Jason came off the elevator at the Metro Court and quickly looked around the room. Max walked up to him to ask him why he wasn't dressed and Jason almost took his head off. "Where is Bella?"

"I think they are in the back room."

Jason pushed past a bunch of people and walk into a smaller room where Sonny, Brenda, Maximus, Faith, Liz, Olivia, and Steven were standing. They had gone back there to talk about a special award they were going to give out to one of the guards.

* * *

Lorenzo was hiding off to the side and saw him go into the room. He smiled and started making his way over to the side door. He was pleased that everyone he needed to be in that room was there.

* * *

Jason slammed the door and everyone jumped.

"Jason?" Sonny said. "What's going on? Why aren't you dressed?"

He walked over to Liz with a look on his face that was almost murderous.

Tears started filling up her eyes because she knew that he knew.

He shoved the photo into her hand.

She looked down at it and then back up at him. She held her breath until he spoke.

"Is it true? Are you Lorenzo's daughter?"

Everyone in the room gasped. She nodded yes.

"You knew?"

"Yes."

Jason grabbed the photo from her hands and smashed it onto the floor. Liz flinched and stared at him, pleading with her eyes.

Brenda ran over between him and Liz. "Jason let her explain."

Jason looked at Liz. "Talk." He said trying to swallow his anger.

"My father hates me. He had his men beat me and leave me outside to die. He has abused me for years and done things to me that I will scar me forever." She said looking down.

Jason watched her body language. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared Jason." She said looking back up at him. "I had a chance to escape from him and finally be free and I took it. It wasn't planned. When I woke up and you guys asked me who I was, I just decided to lie and say I didn't know. I had no idea that I would fall in love with you or find such good friends. I just couldn't go back there. I couldn't be a prisoner again. You don't understand how bad it was." She said crying.

"You lied to me." Jason yelled. He struggled to contain his anger. "Were you helping him?"

"No, no. I would never do that to you." She yelled.

"So, the only reason that you were going to tell me tonight is because he was forcing your hand wasn't it."

She nodded her head yes. "I never wanted you to find out because I didn't want you to hate me. No one has ever loved me Jason; no one. I was kept inside of his compound 24/7. I had a tutor for school. I had no life until you. There were times that he locked me away like an animal." She said crying.

Brenda was crying at this point. She knew she should be mad at Bella but she loved her and she could see how much pain she was in.

Lorenzo walked in clapping his hands. "Bravo, my daughter, bravo."

Liz looked over at him. "Shut up you bastard. I hate you." Liz yelled.

"You don't believe her do you Morgan? She's just a filthy, lying little whore."

Liz crumbled onto the floor. "I hate you!" She screamed. "I am not a whore."

"I have pictures to say otherwise."

Liz gasped and stood up too fast and almost fell back down.

Steve ran over to her and grabbed her before she could run over to Lorenzo. "Bella you need to calm down. Look at me." He said holding her tightly.

"Stop babying her." Lorenzo yelled at Steven. He then turned to Jason. "Are you going to let that little whore get away with this? She has made a fool of you."

Jason picked up a chair and threw it across the room. "Shut the fuck up." He yelled at Lorenzo.

Liz pushed Steve aside. "Why don't you tell them about the first time I had sex daddy. How it was against my will because you gave me to some filthy business associate on my 18th birthday in order to secure a deal. Isn't that right daddy dearest? You let that man rape me. You heard me screaming and you did nothing." She yelled, sinking into the floor.

Everyone in the room was stunned. Steve grabbed her. "Bella you have to calm down."

"I can't believe you'd tell these people these sordid lies about me. You bitch." He said pointing the gun at her.

Steve stood up. "Stop it. She's pregnant for God's sake." He yelled.

Brenda gasped and looked over at Liz who had stopped crying and was looking at Steve in shock. Brenda walked over to her and kneeled down next to her and put her arm around her.

Jason walked towards Steve. "What did you just say?"

"She's pregnant Jason. She's probably about a month and a half along."

Jason's head was spinning. He had to get out of there. He turned and started walking to the door when he heard the slide of the gun. He turned around and Lorenzo was pointing the gun at him. "You're not fucking going anywhere Morgan, until you kill her."

Jason looked over at Liz who had a blank look on her face and then back over to Lorenzo. "You want me to kill your pregnant daughter?"

Sonny walked over to where Liz was sitting on the floor and pulled Brenda up and pushed her into Maximus's arms. He pulled Liz up and pulled her into him and hugged her. "I won't let him hurt you again."

She cried into his shoulder. "How can you even touch me or want to look at me right now?"

He pushed her back so she could see his face. "Because you're family."

Lorenzo laughed. "How fucking touching."

Sonny spun around. "Shut the fuck up Lorenzo. This girl is like a daughter to me."

Lorenzo laughed even louder. "You know what the funny thing is about this?"

"What?" Sonny said.

"She is your daughter and you're going to watch her die tonight. The fact that she is pregnant is just icing on the cake. And by the way, just so we're clear. I'm not Lorenzo. I'm Luis, his twin brother." Luis said grinning.

Brenda collapsed in Maximus's arms as he tried to steady her. He got her onto a chair with Faith's help. About 4 years prior, Luis had terrorized Brenda and Sonny had rescued her.

"Hello Brenda, it's nice to see you." He said smiling.

Brenda stared up at him and mouthed 'fuck you'.

Luis laughed.

Sonny looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" He said softly.

She nodded yes.

Sunny turned back and looked at Luis. "You don't get to talk to her." He growled.

Olivia walked up behind him Sonny. "What the fuck are you babbling about? How can she possibly be my daughter?"

"I have waited for years to get revenge against you. First, you killed my father, and then you took Brenda away from me. Now you are going to pay by losing your daughter and your grandchild."

"You are insane. The only child I've ever had died after childbirth."

"Think, Sonny think. Was it a girl?"

Sonny looked at Olivia and then back at Luis. "Yes. But, what difference does that make?"

"I threatened the doctor and nurse and had them switch the babies. I took your baby and had Lorenzo raise it as his own with his wife, Arianna, as payback for killing my father. But Arianna was weak. She killed herself because of her guilt. Lorenzo ran away because his heart was broken and I was forced to take care of that brat." He said pointing at Liz.

Liz stood up and took a few steps towards Jason who was just standing there in shock.

"Freeze whore. Don't go near him." Luis yelled.

Liz tried to will Jason to look at her but he wouldn't look at her.

Olivia spoke up. "Are you saying that Bella is my daughter?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Isabella Corinthos."

Sonny caught Olivia right as she passed out. Steve grabbed her from his arms and lowered her to the floor. Brenda got onto the floor and crawled over to them and they tried to get her to wake up.

"Now." Luis said turning back towards Jason. "I know you are carrying a big gun. It's time to use it. Kill her now or you will die."

Jason's eyes filled up with tears. He looked over at Bella and then back at Luis. "I can't." He said softly. He was so mad at her but at the same time it killed him that she had suffered so much. He opened up his arms, exposing his chest, and Luis raised the gun. Liz screamed no and ran towards Jason. She flung herself into his arms just as the gun went off. Jason caught her and sunk to the floor as Liz's body went limp.

When the gunshot went off, Johnny ran through the door behind Jason and Max ran through the other one. They saw Luis with the gun and didn't bother to ask questions. They started shooting. He was dead in seconds.


	24. Chapter 24 – My Heart Aches

A/N – WOW. I'm so happy you guys loved the last two chapters. I was going for old fashion soapy goodness. I love this story. Thank you for all of your compliments and comments. I haven't been writing that long, so I really appreciate it.

Hellzz – Trust me I've been laughing all week seeing everyone flip flop with their theories. It was so much fun! I knew once I brought back Olivia people might figure out what I was up to. But, since I threw other things in there I was hoping it would throw you off. The obvious choice suited the storyline better.

Mel4113 – I would not leave you hanging like that!

Guest re: mixed emotions – lovely compliment. Thank you!

Virgy15 – I know, I hated having to trick everyone re: Lorenzo, but I think it was worth it.

Sheribabi08 – I laughed at loud at your first sentence. Enjoy!

Alright – 2 chapters today. Will post the 2nd one lunch time (PST).

**Chapter 24 – My Heart Aches**

Sonny ran over to Liz and Jason.

Liz was struggling to breathe. She stared into Jason's tear filled eyes. "Love…..you…." She choked out. He noticed that there was some blood was in her mouth and he yelled, "Somebody help her."

Steve ran over to them and saw the gunshot wound in Liz's chest. "Get an ambulance now." He yelled.

Max had already called for one.

Sonny grabbed Liz's hand. "Bella, I'm right here. Your daddy's here and I won't leave you." He said as his hand shook.

Olivia had woken up and Brenda walked her over to Liz. She fell to her knees and touched Liz's face. "My little girl." She said trying to wipe away the blood.

The door flew open and the EMT's walked through. They had to practically pry Liz out of Jason's arms. They put her on the gurney and started working on her. She passed out. There was one EMT straddling her trying to get her breathing again and the other one pushed her out of the room with Johnny's help.

Sonny, Olivia, and Steve followed them out. Max led Maximus and Faith to the service elevator, and Jason sat on the floor staring at the blood. Brenda came over to him and sat down next to him on the floor. "Jason, please talk to me."

He didn't move. She shifted her position and kneeled down in front of him. Brenda took his head in her hands. "Jason, we need to get out of here before the cops show up. They'll drag you down to the station and you won't be able to see her."

"She's dead; just like Keesha."

Brenda started crying. "Please Jason. She needs you. You need to snap out of it."

Francis and Milo moved over towards them. "We need to leave through the service elevator now." Francis said.

Jason looked up at him. "She's dead Frannie." He said, his eyes brimming over with tears.

Francis looked at him and knew what he had to do. "Listen to me, she is not dead and you need to come with me right now. She is waiting for you. So get the fuck up now!" Francis yelled.

Jason stared at him for a moment. He wanted to believe him. He held up his hand and Francis helped him stand. They rushed to the service elevator and went down to the garage. Brenda and Jason got in the back of the car and Francis rushed them to the hospital.

* * *

They walked into the waiting room and everyone was there. Maximus and Faith even showed up to lend their support.

Jason walked up to Sonny and he hugged him tight.

Steve came walking over to them. "Mac just questioned me. I told him everything that happened and he sent some men to go get Max and Johnny, so you might want to call your lawyer. He sounded like he believed me. They certainly don't deserve to be arrested."

"There is a video camera with audio in the room. So, it might help." Olivia said.

Maximus nodded and whipped out his phone to make some arrangements.

"How's Bella?" Brenda asked.

"She's still in surgery. The bullet broke one of her ribs and it punctured one of her lungs. It has safely been removed. As a result of the trauma, one of her lungs collapsed. They are in the process of inserting a chest tube and they are trying to re-expand the collapsed segment. The chest tube will probably have to stay in for a few days."

"What about the baby?" Jason said softly.

"Jason, I don't know yet. We haven't had a chance to do an ultrasound. Once she's out of surgery and stable, it will be the first thing we do."

Jason nodded and turned and looked at Brenda. She grabbed his hand. "Come with me."

* * *

She led him into the chapel and sat down on a pew. Brenda said a prayer. "Dear God, please help Bella and her baby. She has been through so much and she deserves some happiness. I ask that you please watch over them and protect them. Amen."

"Amen." Jason said softly. He sighed. The sadness in the room was papable. "I failed her Brenda."

Brenda grabbed his face. "Jason, look at me." Jason slowly turned to look at her. "You did not fail her."

"I was going to walk out of that room and leave her with a crazy man who was threatening to kill her and my baby."

"You were in shock."

"She took a bullet meant for me. She didn't even know if I still wanted her. She still doesn't know. What if she dies without knowing that I love her?" Jason said as his eyes filled with tears. He was feeling so many different emotions. Her lie had hurt him so badly but she was carrying his child and what Luis had done to her disgusted him.

Brenda stood up in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her stomach. "She's going to make it Jason. She has to." She said rubbing his back.

"I can't believe what she lived through. I should have taken better care of her. I wouldn't have been so cold about pushing her away. I just wish she would have trusted me."

"After what happened to her, I don't think trust comes easy. But, Jason, you loved her and made her feel so special. It was the one thing that she never had and you gave it to her."

Sonny came walking into the room with Olivia. He walked up to Jason and put his hand on his shoulder and leaned over and kissed Brenda. "She's right Jason. You gave her what she always wanted."

Faith came through the door. "She's out of surgery. They just took her back to recovery."

"Thank God." Brenda said looking up.

Sonny hugged Olivia. "You want to go back out into the waiting room?" He said looking at Brenda.

"I'm going to stay here with Jason. Come get us if you hear something else."

Sonny kissed her one more time and then walked out.

"You don't have to babysit me Brenda."

"Nonsense, you just need to get it through that thick skull of yours that you can't get rid of me."

Jason looked up at her. "Are you really starting something at a time like this?"

"Suck it up Morgan, our girl needs us."

Jason gave her a half smile. "I love you Brenda, you do know that right?"

She smiled at him. "You better. I love you too." She said hugging him again. "All I know is that I better be that baby's godmother."

Jason looked up at her and smiled. "You're going to be a grandma."

Brenda gulped. "Holy….."

"Brenda." Jason yelled. "You're in a chapel."

"My bad." She said putting her hand over her mouth.

* * *

They moved Liz from recovery to the ICU. Sonny went into the chapel to get Jason.

"They are letting us in one at a time. I thought you should be first."

Jason shook his head. "Sonny, are you sure?"

"She needs to hear your voice and know you're there for her. I know she hurt you Jason, and you have every right to be mad, but that baby needs her to be strong right now."

Jason nodded and left the room.

"How is he?" He said walking over to Brenda. "His usual ornery self. He called me a grandma."

Sonny smiled. "You're the sexiest grandma I know." He said pulling her into him.

"Sonny, we are in a chapel." She turned and pointed at the picture of Jesus. "Big J is watching and I don't think he'd appreciate you macking on me in his presence."

Sonny chuckled. "You don't think that Big J doesn't know how beautiful you are?"

"Oh my dear Lord, I think I need to go light a candle."

"You're lighting something right now." He muttered as he walked her towards the door.

"Sonny!" She yelled smacking his arm.


	25. Chapter 25 – That's Love

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Maryrose1959 – Thank you! Guest – I think Jason can let Liz know he wants her and she still gets to keep the baby. Doralupin86 – Thanks so much. Very nice compliment. Sashahailee – Thanks! Sometimes, humor gets you through these kinds of situations.

I know you all want Jason to get over it. But, I don't think he should pretend that she didn't deceive him. But, fear not, he does have a capacity to forgive.

Chapter 25 – That's Love

Jason walked into Liz's room. She was still unconscious and had a tube in. He walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand and started talking to her.

"Bella, it's Jason. I love you so much. I need you to come back to me. We can work things out. Can you please just try to wake up?" He said softly.

Steve walked up behind him. "Jason."

He turned around.

"This is Dr. Kelly Lee. She's here to do an ultrasound. Do you want to step out or stay?"

Jason took a deep breath. "I want to stay."

He watched as she prepared Liz and she made sure to talk Jason through it.

"We probably won't see much today. But, if all goes well, we should be able to see a heartbeat."

Jason nodded. He was still holding Liz's hand. He figured that if the baby didn't make it, that Bella was going to need him even more.

Kelly some gel onto Liz's belly and started moving the wand. He watched her move it around for a bit and she smiled. "There's your baby." She said pointing to a little tiny sac.

Jason looked really surprise. "It's so small."

Kelly grinned. "I know. The babies heart beat is 145bpm."

"Is that good."

"Yes. The baby is fine."

Jason smiled and wiped away a tear. "Did you hear that Bella? Our baby is fine." He said touching her hair.

Kelly smiled. "Congratulations." She started cleaning Liz up and Jason leaned over and kissed her forehead. He walked back to the waiting room in a daze.

* * *

Sonny looked up and saw him walking towards him and everyone stood up. "What's wrong?" Sonny asked. He could tell that Jason had been crying.

"I just saw the baby. It has a heartbeat. Everything is fine." He said as Sonny embraced him. Everyone took turns hugging each other.

"I'm going to go back and see her." Sonny turned to Maximus. "Why don't you get Faith back to the hotel? I'll check in with you tomorrow."

He shook Sonny's hand. "Glad she's doing better. I really like her."

Sonny grinned. Faith gave him and Brenda a hug and then they left.

Brenda pulled Jason down next to him. "Congratulations daddy."

"Thanks Grandma."

Olivia chuckled.

"What are you laughing at? You're a grandma too." She said to Olivia.

"You got a point. But, I'm so beyond happy it's not funny right now."

Brenda grinned. "Congrats!"

* * *

Steve came and sat down next to Olivia. "Some first date huh?" He said putting his arm around her.

Olivia laughed. "Yes. It was memorable. I'm just glad you were there to help."

"So, can I look forward to a much quieter 2nd date?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes."

"Good."

Jason looked up. "Did you hear that Brenda was a grandma?"

Steve laughed as he watched Brenda push Jason.

"Easy there Granny, you might fracture a bone."

Brenda gave him a look.

Sonny walked up. "Hey you two, behave."

"She started it." Jason said before Brenda could say he did.

Sonny just shook his head. Olivia jumped and went to see Liz. Brenda waited her turn and went to visit as well.

* * *

Jason spent the night in the room and Sonny finally convinced Brenda to go home so they could change and get a few hours of sleep. When they arrived the next morning, they brought Jason some fresh clothes and some toiletries to freshen up. He left and hurried as fast as he could. Olivia was the next to show up and they all gathered in the waiting room. About a half hour later, Epiphany came running up to Jason. "Come with me."

Jason hurried behind her and was led back to Liz's room. He walked into the room and she was staring up at him. He could tell she was scared.

"She just had the tube taken out so her throat will be sore." He nodded at Epiphany and walked over to her.

Jason took her hand and then used the other to lightly touch her face. "Hello sleeping beauty. I missed you."

Liz was stunned. She cleared her throat. "Don't hate me?" She said hoarsely.

Jason's eyes filled with tears. "I could never hate you Bella. I love you."

She gasped and started crying. She couldn't believe that he had said the words.

"Don't cry baby. It's going to be okay. We'll talk about everything later. I just need you to focus on getting better right now."

She suddenly looked panicked. "Baby?" She croaked. Jason didn't even have to say anything back if he didn't want to because the happiness on his face said it all. She immediately calmed down.

"The baby is fine. I even saw it on the ultrasound and saw the heartbeat."

She grinned.

"Listen, your parents are here and if I don't go back out there and let them come see you, this baby is going to be fatherless."

She smiled. "Love you." She said whispered. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Love you more."

She watched him walk out the door and smiled as happy tears flowed down her face.

* * *

Sonny came next. He walked into the room. "Hi baby."

She smiled as Sonny held her hand. "I want you to know that me and your mother love you very much. You are a gift from God." Sonny said, his voice breaking.

Liz felt the tears roll bitterly down her face. She hated what Luis and Lorenzo had done to Sonny and Olivia. "DNA test." She said softly. There was no way in hell she wanted to deceive them again and for all they knew, Luis could have lied about the whole thing.

Sonny looked down. "Nobody can tell me that you aren't mine. I'll have Steven do the test, but regardless of the outcome you are my daughter. After all you've been through, you deserve that. I will adopt you." Sonny said as a tear fell down his cheek.

She watched him in awe. She never thought that she could be loved and here with this man that willing to be her father no matter what. Liz was just overwhelmed with emotion that she started to cry.

Sonny kissed her forehead. "Shhhh, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Happy tears." Liz said as Sonny grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears away.

He stood back. "I'm going to go get your mother or I'll never hear the end of it."

She grinned. "Love you." Liz loved all of them. They had been so good to her.

Sonny grinned back. "Love you too honey."

She watched her new father walk out the room. She was starting to embrace the thought that maybe everything was going to be okay.

A/N – Okay, I have like a ½ of chapter written after this….scary. Although, I still have big plans. Anyway, what do you want to call Liz from now on? Should it be Bella or Elizabeth….. I'll tally the votes when I get back from vacation. If I get some down time, I'll do some writing (probably on the plane).


	26. Chapter 26 - Updates

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews for last 2 chapters. You guys made me laugh and feel really good!

Thanks for being patient I got sick over vacation and the last weekend was horrid. I ended up having a horrible plane ride home and went straight to the ER and was admitted for a few days and got out Wed nite. Enjoy.

Chapter 26 - Updates

Olivia walked into the room. She was already crying. "Hi honey."

Liz smiled. "Hi mom."

Olivia closed her eyes and savored it. "I never thought I'd ever hear those words. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Liz smiled. "Take after you."

Olivia grinned. "I want to show you something." She turned around pulled down the sleeve of her sweater; until her shoulder blade was exposed. Liz gasped. It was a heart shaped birthmark. Olivia turned back around and adjusted her sweater. "That is why I have no doubt. Besides that, I'm an idiot because you look just like my great-grandmother did when she was younger."

Liz smiled. She wanted it to be true so badly.

"I'm going to be a grandma." Olivia said beaming and putting her hand on Liz's belly. "I love you already and I can't wait to get to know you."

Liz grinned.

* * *

Sonny sat down next to Jason. Steve walked up. "Can you do a DNA test please?" Steve nodded. He could feel Jason tense up and Brenda was giving him the evil eye.

"It's just a formality. Bella asked for it. I already told her that no matter what she is my daughter. I'll adopt her if I have too. That girl deserves some happiness."

Brenda jumped up and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you so much."

Sonny grinned. "Love you too babe."

Jason looked over at Sonny. "I don't even know what to say."

"Say you are going to take care of my daughter. She's pregnant. You better make an honest woman of her soon. I know that she lied but can you blame her? We've lied about way worse."

"He's right. My soon to be step-daughter deserves the best." Brenda said punching Jason in the arm.

Jason looked up at them both. "We all want the best for her. I love her."

Brenda smiled. "Jason's in love."

Jason shook his head. "Grow up. You're going to be a grandmother in 9 months."

* * *

Steve walked up with a swab kit, just as Olivia sat down. He swabbed their mouths and said, "Okay, it should be back in about 3 days." He then went to Liz's room to do the same. He couldn't believe how well everyone was taking the news. He had felt like he had been a part of miracle when Liz's baby survived. He had seen it happen before, but it was very rare.

* * *

Liz was doing well, so they moved her to a regular room.

Everyone sat around the room and watched her sleep. She woke up and looked around and smiled. "Hi." She said as her eyes rested on Jason. Liz couldn't help but blush.

"Hi." He cleared his throat. "So, we do need to discuss something."

She looked at him curiously. "What?"

"What do you want to be called?"

Everyone looked at Elizabeth.

"I don't know. I've always been Elizabeth, but part of me likes that you all call me Bella."

"We'll call you whatever you like baby." Sonny said walking over to her.

Milo listened from outside the door and smiled. He was very proud of himself for actually coming up with her middle name. She would always be Isabella to him.

"Hmmm. Let's keep it Bella. It's like starting over in a way."

Everyone smiled.

"Bella it is!" Sonny said smiling. Elizabeth Isabella Corinthos was a survivor. He couldn't be more proud of her if he tried.

Jason looked out of the window and saw his mom standing there. He looked over at Bella. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi Jason. I didn't want to interrupt but the shooting was on the news and I came to check on you and Bella."

Jason smiled. "I really do appreciate all the help you've given us."

"It's no problem."

He grabbed her hard and moved her towards a chair. "I know you didn't trust Bella at first."

Monica shook her head. "Jason, I was just…"

He cut her off. "I know you were being protective, but your instincts were correct."

Monica stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"It turns out she never had amnesia."

"What!" Monica yelled. "She lied?" It was true that she felt like something was off with Liz. But, she had never expected that she never had amnesia.

Jason held out his hand and pressed it upon hers. "It's not what you think. The man she thought was her father had to tried to kill her and she was running scared." Jason looked down for a minute and Monica put her hand on his back.

"You can tell me anything Jason."

He looked up at his mom. "It's just that he allowed someone to abuse her when she was younger. He was horrible to her."

Monica put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

Jason shook his head. "But, there are two more things."

"Why do I have a feeling that it's a good thing that I'm sitting down?" She said giving him a look.

Jason smiled. "Her real parents may be Olivia Falconeri and Sonny Corinthos."

Monica's face was priceless. She was stunned.

"I know. It's crazy." Jason said chuckling at her face.

"You might as well lay the last one on me."

"Well, you're going to be a grandma."

Monica clutched her hand to her throat and stared at Jason. "But she was shot."

"It's a Quartermaine and a Corinthos." Jason said smiling. "Of course it survived."

Monica smiled at him as tears started to fall. "Oh Jason. I know we have been total shits to you in the past, but please let us be a part of your life again."

Jason laughed at what she said and then took her hand. "It's been a crazy 48 hrs. I will try okay."

"That's all I ask." She said kissing his cheek and hugging him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I need to get back in there." He said looking into the room.

He watched Monica walk away and then went back inside. Steve followed him in.

* * *

"Hello everyone, I just wanted to give you an update."

Everyone moved closer.

"Bella is doing very well. I will need to keep her here for at least 2 more days. She's stable, but we still need to watch for any signs of infection or pneumonia. In a few days, she can go home, but someone has to watch her closely."

"She'll come home with me." Jason said, watching the looks on Sonny & Olivia's face. "We can all pitch in and make sure she is taken care of."

Sonny smiled at Jason. "That sounds very reasonable."

Brenda smiled and got up to use the bathroom and turned towards the door. Jason watched her and saw her suddenly wobble and dashed towards her. He caught her right before she hit the floor. Sonny rushed to her side and Steven took her pulse. Brenda had passed out.

"Jason, I'm going to go get a gurney, can you lift her up?"

Jason nodded as he looked up at Sonny who was clearly upset.

Olivia had walked over to Bella and they were watching. Bella closed her eyes and prayed that Brenda was okay. She was her best friend.

Bella finished and then watched Jason effortlessly pick Brenda up and placed her gently on the gurney in the hallway. No one had been getting any sleep lately. It was possible she was just exhausted and dehydrated.

Everyone walked out and Bella turned to Olivia. "Will you please follow them and find out what is going on?"

Olivia didn't want to leave Bella but she agreed. Bella then closed her eyes and continued to pray. She didn't hear Jason walk into the room.


	27. Chapter 27 – Baby Games

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. You'll find out what's up in Brenda in this chapter.

Chapter 27 – Baby Games

Jason continued to watch her silent conversation.

"Bella." He said softly seeing her lips moving. When he got no response, he moved closer.

"Elizabeth." He said a little louder.

Bella's eyes snapped open. The way he had said her first name had sent tingles down her spine.

"Where were you?"

Bella smiled. "I was talking to God so that he'd help Brenda."

Jason laughed. "Seriously?" He said walking to her and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Do you think God wants to hear all of her yapping? He'd send her back. Don't worry. I think we're safe."

Bella giggled and then stared into his eyes. "I miss your lips Jason."

Jason felt a chill go through his body. "I miss yours too."

"What are you going to do about it?" She whispered.

Jason smirked and moved towards her. He bent over and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Watch it, that's how you guys got into trouble to begin with." Olivia said smiling.

Bella and Jason looked up at her.

"Steve took some blood. Brenda is resting. She thinks it's because she hasn't eaten today."

"That could be it." Bella said softly.

Olivia started to chuckle. "You should have seen her face when Johnny piped in. I thought she was going to pass out again."

"What did he say?" Jason asked.

"He told her that you gave her mouth to mouth."

Jason shook his head but Bella laughed which cause her to grimace a little.

"Bella be careful." Jason said stroking her hand with his thumb.

"I can't help it. That was worth it."

Olivia laughed.

"Will you keep us up to date?" Bella asked her mom.

"Of course honey. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said walking out.

Jason turned back towards Bella. "Where were we?" He said breathlessly.

"I think you were about to give me mouth to mouth." Bella said softly.

They continued to make out. Jason was planting little kisses over her face when a nurse rushed into the room. "That's why your pulse is racing. You…..stand back." Epiphany yelled to Jason.

Bella smiled as Jason backed up with his hands up.

Epiphany grabbed a blood pressure cuff and put it around Bella's arm. Jason stared at them as Epiphany muttered under her breath. She noted the number on the machine and looked back at them. "You have got to take it easy Bella. And you should know better." She said pointing at Jason. "Around here I am Nurse Enforcer. This is my territory, and you can't be kissing up on my patients and sending their pressure the roof."

Jason looked at Epiphany and sized her up. She amused Jason, but at the same time, he knew she wasn't playing. "Duly noted." He said smiling at her.

Epiphany's eyes grew smaller. "Uh huh." She said spinning around and walking out of the room.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Sonny came wandering into the room running his fingers through his hair.

"Sonny?" Jason said walking towards him.

Sonny looked up at Jason shaking his head.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Bella yelled from behind Jason.

"Yes. She's okay." He managed to spit out.

"Then what's wrong?" Jason said curiously.

Sonny sank into a chair and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm going to be a father."

Bella squealed. She couldn't believe that they would be pregnant together.

Jason sat down in the chair next to Sonny. "Are you trying to tell me that Brenda and Bella are going to be pregnant at the same time?"

Sonny looked over at him, letting it sink in. "Yes."

"Holy Shit. How the hell are we going to cope?"

Liz frowned. "Hey! You two bozos aren't the ones popping these babies out."

Jason looked up at her. "I love you Bella, but the thought of you two being hormonal at the same time is scaring the crap out of me right now."

"Dear Lord, what have we done?" Sonny whispered.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Suck it up."

They both looked up at Bella and chuckled.

Olivia came into the room. "Brenda wants her baby daddy." She said giggling.

"Shit." Sonny said getting up.

"And so it begins." Jason said putting his head in his hands.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Brenda came walking through the door. Bella squealed.

"Can you believe this?" Brenda said grinning. "We are pregnant together."

Bella laughed. "I know. Isn't it great?"

Brenda sat down in a chair. "This is going to be awesome. We can shop together. We can make Sonny and Jason run around trying to find pistachio ice cream with peanut butter."

Bella frowned. "You lost me at pistachio."

Brenda made a face. "Really, that sounds pretty good to me right now. But anyway, this is going to be epic."

Bella smiled.

"I think we should start messing with the guys right away."

Bella chuckled. "Already?"

Brenda nodded and smiled wickedly. "They are so going down."

"Okay, I'm in." Bella whispered.

Jason walked into the room. "What are you doing here grandma?"

Brenda rolled her eyes.

"You might end up being a grandma and a mom in the same month. That is so Jerry Springer."

Brenda glared at him. "When I'm really hormonal, I'm going to remember this conversation and you will be sorry."

Jason smirked. "You'll have cankles and won't be able to get out of chair. I'm really not worried."

Brenda smirked back. "Keep talking Morgan."

Sonny walked through the door. "You're not messing with the mother of my child are you Jason?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

Brenda pouted and looked up at Sonny. "He said I'm going to have cankles and won't be able to get out of chair due to my fat ass."

Sonny glared at Jason. "Seriously? You can't insult a pregnant woman like that. They are sensitive."

Jason grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"Baby, can you get me some pistachio ice cream."

Sonny looked confused and looked over at Jason.

"Don't look at me, she's your problem."

He picked up his phone.

"No baby, I want you to do it." Brenda said softly.

Sonny looked around for help but there was none to be found. "Okay…okay I'll be right back." He said kissing Brenda and then walking out of the room.

Jason turned and looked at Bella. "I suppose you want something as well?"

Bella smiled sweetly. "I was hoping that maybe we could hire Epiphany to be our nanny."

Jason's face actually looked fearful. "Hell no." He yelled.

Brenda giggled. "Epiphany is the best."

Jason walked back towards the door. "I'll be back when momzilla is gone."

Brenda and Bella laughed as Jason ducked through the door.

"See, I told you this is going to be great."

* * *

Jason turned the corner and ran into Sonny. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to get ice cream."

Sonny looked at him like he was crazy. "Really? I'm not running around town. That's what I hire all these other clowns for." He said looking over at the guards.

Jason chuckled. "You know they are just messing with us right?"

Sonny smiled. "I know. But, I think we will just have to teach them a little lesson. "

Jason smiled. "I'm in. I just need to go talk to Epiphany."

Sonny looked confused, but nodded.


	28. Chapter 28 – Payback

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you're looking forward to the B&B pregnancies. Enjoy!

Chapter 28 – Payback

Jason walked back into Bella's room with Sonny and Epiphany in tow.

"Hi beautiful." Jason said walking up to Bella. He kissed her on the forehead. "I thought about what you said and I also want the best for our baby. So, I spoke to Epiphany and she agreed to be our nanny."

Bella looked over at Brenda who had choked on her water.

"She has agreed to move in with us as soon as the baby is born." Jason said smiling.

Epiphany smiled and walked towards them. "Not only will I help with the baby, but I also have a specialized diet to get you back in shape. It's tough, but I know you can handle it." Epiphany said smiling and then walked out the room. Bella wasn't sure what to say.

Sonny handed Brenda a bag. "Here you go baby, nothing but the best ice cream for our baby."

Brenda smiled and pinched his cheek. "You are so cute when you are doting on me."

Brenda took out the spoon and scooped up a huge spoonful and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes started to tear and she almost gagged trying to swallow. "What the hell is this? Are you trying to kill me?"

Sonny looked at her like she had hurt him. "What do you mean?"

"This is horrible."

"I'm sorry honey but you seemed to be worried about your figure, so I got you a very special Vegan blend. It's low-fat. I think it's eggless. It supposed to be very good for you and the baby."

Liz looked over at Bella and then glared at Sonny. "I'm on to you. This is war." She said throwing the ice cream in the trash.

Sonny shrugged his shoulder. "I….I don't understand."

Brenda walked towards the door. "You are so sleeping on the couch tonight."

Sonny fought not to laugh. "But, honey….."

"Don't but honey me..." Brenda said walking into the hallway.

Bella looked up at Jason. She didn't say anything out loud, but she couldn't figure out what Jason would have given Epiphany to get her to play along.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_ "You want me to do what?" Epiphany said looking up at Jason._

_ "I need you to pretend that you agree to be our nanny."_

_Epiphany let out a deep breath. "Now why in the world would I ever agree to do that?"_

_ "Because, I will owe you one…..I'll do anything. You name it."_

_Epiphany stared at Jason for a minute. She walked around him and looked him up and down._

_Jason was getting nervous. There was no way in hell he was going to sleep with her. He thought to himself._

_ "Hmm, there is a fundraiser for the pediatric wing in 9 days. I need to auction off some hunks. You're going to be one of them."_

_Jason grimaced. "Please, you can think of something else besides that." Jason hated being paraded around._

_ "No, I can't. You will attend. You will ditch this black tee shirt for a button down; preferably blue. You will unbutton your shirt all the way, and you will stand up in front of everyone and display your assets. If you do that, I will go along with this."_

_Jason paced back and forth. Right now, he hated Epiphany. Maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't carrying. "Fine. It's a deal."_

_Epiphany clapped and walked towards Jason. She quickly lost her smile and pointed her finger. "You double cross me, you'll be sorry."_

_Johnny walked up behind her as she left. "She's kind of scary isn't she?"_

_Jason shook his head and walked away._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

The next day Sonny walked into Liz's room. He grimaced a bit when he sat down and rubbed his neck.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Apparently, my couch isn't really that comfortable."

Bella giggled. "Has she forgiven you yet?"

"She was still sleeping when I left." He said smiling. "How are you feeling today?"

Bella smiled. "A lot better than I did before. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Well, don't try to rush it. You were shot and you're pregnant. We need to make sure you take things slowly."

Bella nodded. "I know. I'm very lucky that I have all of you to take care of me."

"Where's Jason?"

"He was here already but he needed to take care of some business."

Sonny nodded. "I want to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Uh, is there anything you want from the house you lived in?"

Liz sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. "I had this wish book. I know it sounds silly, but fantasizing was a way I would cope."

Sonny nodded.

"And I do want my art sketch pads and materials. There are some paintings in my room in the closet that I've done as well."

Jason stood outside the door listening to her.

"Done. I will have someone remove those items and put them in the penthouse."

"May I ask a favor?"

Sonny smiled at his beautiful daughter. "Anything."

Liz took a deep breath and focused on Sonny's eyes. "I want you to burn it down."

The look in her eyes and her tone gave Sonny pause. Jason, on the other hand, was used to her being feisty and was actually very proud of her.

Sonny nodded yes. He had already planned to do that, but if her requesting it gave her closure, he was willing to play along.

They both looked up as Jason strolled into the room.

"Hey man." Sonny said getting up to offer Jason his seat.

"No, it's okay, sit back down. I can't stay long anyway. I just wanted to check on you." He said turning his attention to Bella.

Sonny's phone rang. He looked down at it. "Shit, it's Brenda."

Liz giggled and looked up at her man. Jason kissed her gently. "I missed you." He said softly.

"You just saw me an hour ago." She said licking her lips.

Bella noticed that his eyes seemed to change color as the want for her was building up inside of him. "It seems like an eternity." He said brushing his lips against hers once again.

Sonny cleared his throat and entered the room. "I have to go. Brenda wants to talk."

Jason grimaced. "You want back up?"

Sonny shivered. "It's tempting." He said walking over to Bella and kissing her on the forehead. "Make sure you rest."

Liz smiled. "I will daddy."

Sonny grinned. He loved hearing that word. It was like liquid sunshine for him.

He patted Jason on the shoulder and walked out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29 – Casa de Luis

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews. Virgy15 and doralupin86 – I will do my best to give you a great visual of the auction. Hellzz-on-Earth – Thank you!

Chapter 29 – Casa de Luis

Jason watched her reaction to what he had just said.

"You're going to be gone all day?" She said sadly.

"Yes. I have to take care of something and it's far away. I promise I'll be back tonight."

Bella nodded. "I'm going to miss you."

Jason grabbed her hand. "I'm going to miss you too baby." He said before kissing her lips.

He stood up to leave. "Olivia is on her way. And I'm sure Sonny and Brenda will stop by. Milo is right outside the door."

"Okay."

He kissed her one more time and then left the room.

Bella knew where he was going. Part of her didn't want him to see where she had lived but she knew if Jason needed to go, that she wouldn't try and stop him.

* * *

Jason got off the plane. He saw the car sitting off to the side and walked towards it. Johnny got out and greeted him and then they headed towards the Alcazar estate. It had been abandoned when news of Luis's death was reported.

They finally pulled up to the sprawling compound. Usually, Jason would have just let someone else deal with this kind of issue, but he had insisted on coming because he had to see it for himself.

They cautiously entered the villa and looked around. It looked like people had already taken valuables from the house. Johnny had arrived the previous day to make sure the area was safe.

"Where's Bella's room?"

Johnny pointed upstairs and he led the way to a bedroom. He flung open the door and there was a man sitting on the bed holding something in his hand.

"Don't move." Jason growled as he raised his gun.

The man was probably in his late 20's and didn't even flinch.

"Who are you?" Johnny said.

The man sighed. "My name is Enrique. I was one of Elizabeth's guards for approximately 3 years."

It was everything Jason could do not to blow him away. Johnny could feel the hatred pouring off of Jason's body.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't shoot you dead."

"I am not afraid to die. I protected Elizabeth as much as I could. What Luis did to her the last 3 years was horrific. I tried to talk to her and be a friend. I got her art supplies. If she was beaten when I wasn't there, I took care of her the best that I could."

Jason lowered his gun. "Why would you help her like that?"

The man's eyes welled up with tears. "I fell in love with her. I don't think she felt the same way or even knew how I felt. I never told her."

Jason looked over at Johnny and then back at the man.

"Do you know what happened that last day when they left her for dead?"

He nodded yes. "I was not on duty that day. I had to take my mother to the hospital for some tests. Apparently, they took her down to the basement and chained her up and beat her."

Jason noted how pained the man looked.

"Luis was going further into insanity. He hated her. I guess she mouthed off to him and he struck her and decided he was done. They tortured her all day and then threw her on Luis's private jet and dumped her near Sonny's house. I think they were going to wait a day or two, knowing she wouldn't survive the weather in her condition, and then call Sonny and tell him she's dead."

"Why are you here right now?"

He held up the picture. "To retrieve something she painted for me. When I found out what happened to Elizabeth, I took my family and we went south to visit relatives. I wasn't sure what would happen and I wanted to protect my family. This is the first time that I've come back. I just wanted something to remember her by."

"Johnny will walk you out. If you agree to keep your mouth shut about ever being here and seeing us, I will have Johnny compensate you generously."

The man nodded. "You have my word that I never saw you. This place should be burnt to the ground. Maybe it will get rid of some of the evil."

Enrique stood up. "Is she okay?" He asked softly.

Jason nodded. "Hold on."

He took out his phone and dialed Bella's room.

"Hello?"

"Olivia, it's Jason, put Bella on the phone."

"Hold on."

Jason put his phone on speaker.

"Jason?"

"Hi. I have someone here that wants to speak with you."

Bella's mind kind of went blank. "Okay."

Enrique quickly tried to compose himself. "Hello Elizabeth. It's Enrique."

Bella squealed. "Enrique, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I just wanted to make sure that you were doing well."

"I'm going to be fine."

"That is very good news."

"I'm actually pregnant."

Enrique looked up at Jason who then pointed to himself. Enrique smiled. "That is wonderful news."

"I'm very happy. I found my father and mother. I met such wonderful friends. And I met an incredible man."

A tear fell down Enrique's cheek. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Is your family well?"

"Yes. Everyone is healthy. Live a good life Elizabeth."

"Enrique?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for everything you did for me. You don't even know how much your friendship meant to me. I don't think I would have survived the last few years without you."

"You're welcome."

Jason clicked off the speaker and watched the man follow Johnny out of the room.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I will feel much better once I'm standing next to you again."

Bella smiled and wiped away her tears. "Thank you for letting him speak to me."

"I thought it was the least I could do."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Jason hung up the phone and looked around the room. Johnny had already started to remove her art supplies and paintings. The room was small. On the back of the door there were words carved into it that said "Obey or Die." He went over to the bookshelf and looked around. He opened the drawer and there was the wish book that Bella had mentioned. He opened it and looked through it. There was an Italy page, the grand canyon, and a London page. There was page with ice rinks and skaters and also one with Christmas trees and decorations.

Jason sighed and closed it. She had missed so much that it hurt his heart. He looked up as Johnny entered the room. "I want to see the basement."

He saw Johnny grimace. "Okay."

* * *

They walked out and he saw Francis walking down the hallway to get another load of art supplies and paintings. He nodded and continued to the stairs. Johnny led him to the dark basement. He stood at the bottom of the stairs as Johnny got the lights. He saw the chains on the wall and walked over to them. There was dried up blood on the floor and various tools of torture lying around the area. His heart sank as he thought of Bella being beaten there. He turned away and looked at Johnny. "Have you located the guards who did this?"

"We have already killed a few. Enrique just gave me the information on the rest of them. I won't come home until they are all dead." Johnny said bitterly.

"Good. I have to go if I'm going to get back on time."

Johnny nodded.

Part of Jason wanted to stay there and hunt down those men himself. But, he knew that Bella needed him and there was no way that he was going to disappoint her.


	30. Chapter 30 - Emotions

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I lost my dial tone at home so no internet. So, I'm posting from work. Bella goes home tomorrow! Butterflyliz – Thank you! Glad you are enjoying it. SonnynBrendaCorinthos. Don't know if I can do that but I focused on them for you. Will try to do that more.

Chapter 30 - Emotions

Jason walked into her hospital room. Liz immediately brightened up and smiled. "You're back."

He walked over to her and kissed her and handed her the wish book.

"Thank you so much."

He nodded.

"Are they going to let you go home tomorrow?"

"I'm still not sure but I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"Good."

Jason's phone rang. He answered it and then put his hand over the receiver. "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

Liz nodded.

Brenda came running into the room. "We don't have a lot of time."

"What's going on?"

"I found out how Jason got Epiphany on board."

Bella grinned. "Did you break any laws?"

Brenda glanced back at the door. "At least 10."

Bella giggled.

"Jason agreed to be one of the hunks for the pediatric fundraiser coming up."

"No way."

"Way. He even has to expose his chest."

Bella couldn't believe that Jason would go that far. "What do you want to do?"

"I haven't decided yet. But, I was thinking about hiring an actress to be the one that wins Jason for an evening."

She stopped because Jason walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be off torturing Sonny?"

"You are just hilarious. I wouldn't quit my day job…" Brenda said standing up. She turned towards Bella and smiled. "We'll talk later."

She shot Jason a look and walked out the door.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, it was just girl talk."

"Should I be worried?"

Bella laughed. "It's Brenda…."

Patrick walked into the room. "How is my favorite patient today?"

Bella grinned. "Wonderful."

Jason stood back. He really wasn't fond of Patrick and the way he flirted with Bella.

"Well, your stats are looking really good. The wound is healing nicely. So, if nothing major happens tonight, we'll try to get you out of here by tomorrow."

Bella smiled. "That would be awesome."

"A nurse is going to come and shortly and take you for a little walk. We need to start getting you mobile."

Bella was so relieved that she was going to be able to walk around.

"Thank you so much Patrick."

Jason couldn't help but smile. Bella was beaming.

Sonny walked into the room. "What did I miss?"

"I get to go home tomorrow."

He smiled. "That's my girl."

"In the morning, I'll come back and go over any restrictions. I still need for you to get adequate rest." Patrick said sternly.

"Understood."

Patrick walked out of the room and Sonny gave Bella a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sure you can't wait to get out of here."

"Between the food and them waking me up all the time, I really can't wait."

"Brenda moved some of your clothes over to the closet at Jason's place. She wanted to make sure you didn't have to worry about going back and forth."

Bella smiled. "Tell her I said thank you."

"Between you and me, she hasn't stopped moving since she found out she was pregnant."

"Don't worry, she'll be slowing down soon enough."

Jason heard Brenda's laugh in the hallway. "Here's hurricane Brenda now."

Brenda walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Bella gets to go home tomorrow."

Brenda's face lit up. "That is fantastic!"

"Can you visit with me tomorrow?"

"Of course. I had cleared my schedule for the next few days. We'll have lunch."

"Sounds good. I'm done with this hospital food."

Sonny smiled. "I'll cook tonight and put it in some Tupperware."

"Yum." Bella said. She loved Sonny's cooking.

A nurse walked in to take Bella for a walk so everyone cleared out. When she got back, Monica was waiting in her room.

"Monica."

"Hi Bella. How was your walk?"

Bella sat down on the bed. "Harder than I thought it would be. I feel like I just walked 10 miles. Some old man passed me."

Monica laughed. "It will get better. Your body will recover."

Bella laid back and looked at Monica solemnly. "I'm really sorry I lied to you."

Monica patted her arm. "It's okay. I understand why you did it. You've been through a lot. You make my son happy and I can't tell you how long it's been since I've seen him smile the way he smiles at you."

Bella smiled. "He makes me very happy too."

Monica watched the tears fill up in Bella's eyes. "Do you love him?"

Bella nodded. "With all of my heart." She said wiping a tear away.

"Good."

Jason had been listening from the door and chose that moment to walk inside.

"Hi."

Monica smiled at him. "Hi, I was just checking on the patient."

"She gets out of here tomorrow."

"I heard. Maybe when you're up to it, we could have dinner together. I'm willing to come to you. No one in a weakened state should have to dine with all the crazy Quartermaines."

Bella smiled. "I will look forward to it."

Monica looked up at Jason to make sure he was okay with it and he smiled.

"Well, I don't want to keep you. If there is anything you need, you just let me know."

Bella grinned and grabbed Jason's hand.

"You're mom is nice. Are you mad about the dinner?"

"No. But she's probably right, we'll just make it the three of us."

"What about Alan?"

"I'm not good with a lot of change at once. I need to sit down and have a long talk with my father. "

"Whatever you want. I would never push you."

"Thanks."

Jason watched her yawn. "Why don't get some sleep."

He watched her close her eyes and he waited for her breathing to change. Jason was in love. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life.

* * *

Sonny watched Brenda stare at the babies in the nursery and realized she was crying. He placed his hand on her back. "What's wrong?"

Brenda shook her head. She tried to take a few deep breaths and maintain her composure, but it was too late.

Sonny pulled her into his arms. "Talk to me."

Brenda sniffed and put her hand on Sonny's chest. "I'm scared."

"Of babies?"

She chuckled. "I'm scared I'm not going to be a good mom."

Sonny pulled back and looked at her. "What?"

"I'm impulsive and selfish. I'm a shopping addict. I'm hyper and never listen. I feel like I've failed our child already."

Sonny looked into her brown eyes. "Brenda, you are loving, fearless, and loyal. You take care of people when they need it. You love completely and I can't imagine that our child will ever feel unloved. Don't sell yourself short."

She looked up at him. "Everything feels so awkward. My body doesn't feel like it used to. My brain seems like it's malfunctioning. I feel like I'm losing control."

Sonny put his arms around her and held her tighter. "Let go. Just go with the flow and enjoy it. We've been blessed with this child and I can't wait to have a family with you."

Brenda began to cry again. "I love you so much Sonny."

He smiled. "I love you with all of my heart."

They stood there for a while looking at the babies before Sonny said, "Let me take you home."


	31. Chapter 31 – Going Home

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Gabby1 – Thanks for reading! I know all of you are looking forward to the auction. I will try to make it epic.

I want to encourage everyone to take time to review. It takes a lot of time to write these stories and it's nice to get feedback. Thanks to all my regulars!

Chapter 31 – Going Home

Bella changed into her clothes. She was so happy to be going home. She sat down on a chair to catch her breath. She couldn't believe how worn out she felt from just getting dressed.

There was a knock on the door and Jason walked in. "How's it going?"

"Can you help me with my shoes?"

Jason smiled and slipped the small flats onto her feet. "You sound out of breath."

"I feel really out of shape right now."

Patrick came into the room. "Hi. You ready to go?"

Bella nodded.

"I need to go over restrictions. Do you want me to say everything in front of Jason?"

Bella looked at Jason and then back at Patrick. "Sure."

"You are allowed light walking. Please stand up and sit down slowly. If you get winded, sit down. If you get dizzy or faint, you need to come here. And, no sex for at least 5 days."

Bella really didn't like that last part. He clearly didn't understand how hot Jason was.

Patrick saw the weird looks on their faces and smiled. "I mean it. Bella is still healing."

Jason nodded. He didn't think he could have hated Patrick more in that moment.

"I'll schedule a follow up for one week and then we will see how you are doing."

"Thank you Patrick."

They both watched Patrick leave and sighed at the same time.

"I don't like him anymore." Bella said pouting.

Jason chuckled. "I never liked him."

"This is going to be the longest 5 days of my life."

"You sure you still want to stay with me?"

Bella frowned. "Are you kidding me? I don't want to let you out of my sight. Just wear a shirt to bed. And no lingering looks. Your eyes are lethal."

Jason smirked. "At this point, I'd need to put a bag over your whole body and never touch you."

Bella giggled.

They were interrupted by Sonny. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He said to Jason.

"Sure."

Bella watched them walk out. Brenda came into the room. "Why are you pouting?"

"You don't want to know."

Brenda sat next to her. "Spill it."

"I'm just disappointed."

"Why?"

"We can't have sex for 5 days."

Brenda started laughing. "That is brutal. But, just imagine how hot it will be when you can."

Bella grinned. "That's true."

"If I were you, I'd be wearing little negligee's around the house."

"You're evil. That works both ways though. Have you seen Jason's chest?"

Brenda grimaced. "I really don't try to think about what goes on under that leather jacket and black t-shirt."

Bella laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling we should clear the building out in 5 days?"

"I think the penthouse is soundproof."

Brenda laughed. "Good to know."

Jason came walking back in the room. "Max is bringing the car around."

Epiphany came into the room with a wheel chair. "Your chariot awaits."

Bella grinned and sat in the chair.

* * *

They finally made it home. Brenda and Sonny stayed with them for a while and then went across to Bella's apartment so they could make sure everything was okay and get some clothes for her.

Jason watched her sitting on the couch from the desk. Liz had her eyes closed as she snuggled into the couch. The sight of her in his house made him smile. And she was carrying his child. Jason never thought this would happen to him again. He never thought he'd get a second chance. All the guilt he had felt regarding the accident melted away when he decided to give his heart to Bella. He had never met anyone like her. The push and pull that they had left him breathless for more. And when he thought he lost her, it was like everything turned to black and white.

"You're staring." Bella said smiling.

Jason grinned. "How do you know that?"

She looked over at him. "You just have no idea do you?"

He walked over and sat next to her. "About what?"

"How smoldering, sexy, and hot you are."

Jason frowned. "We really shouldn't be having this conversation."

Bella giggled. "Okay, I'll keep my dirty thoughts to myself."

Jason sat back and pulled her into him. It was so good to have her back in his arms.

Brenda didn't even bother to knock. She shoved the door open and walked inside.

Jason sighed. "Really?"

She ran over to where they were sitting and sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"I just had the best idea."

Bella looked at her face and smiled.

"I'm scared to ask." Jason said exasperated.

"Two words. Double Wedding."

Jason frowned and Bella looked shocked.

"Brenda, we haven't even been together that long."

"So. You think it's every woman's dream to be knocked up before she's married?"

Jason looked down at Bella. "Does that bother you?"

Bella bit her lip. She hadn't really thought that far ahead. "I don't know. I haven't really stopped to think about it."

"We could do it in 2 months before we start to show."

"2 months." Bella and Jason yelled together.

"Are you crazy Brenda?" Jason said.

Sonny walked through the door carrying two suitcases. He saw the look on Jason and Bella's faces and grimaced. "Brenda, please don't tell me that you brought up the double wedding."

"I did. It would be a blast."

"But, I can't walk Bella down the aisle if I'm marrying you."

Brenda made a face. "I guess I didn't think about that." Brenda came alive again. "Well, she could go first. You could walk her down and then go stand next to Jason, and then I'll come down the aisle."

Sonny looked at Jason and Bella and then back at Brenda. He shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Brenda, come with me."

Sonny pulled Brenda out of the penthouse as she protested. "We'll talk about this later." She yelled before the door closed.

Bella and Jason sat still. "What just happened?" Bella said quietly.

"Hurricane Brenda."

"Should we talk about this?" Bella asked.

"No." Jason said.

He felt her tense a little and turned towards her. "You know I love you right?"

Bella nodded. "I know."

"I just don't think marriage is something you should feel forced into."

Bella cringed inside. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything where I'm concerned."

Jason took her chin and turned her head towards him. "Bella, I can't imagine my life without you. I'm not going to marry you just because we're having a baby. I want everything to be right. I want to ask you on my own accord."

Bella smiled at him. "Okay." Just knowing that he was willing to marry her, made her feel really good.

"I'll help Brenda plan her wedding. That way, it will give me some practice."

Jason smiled. "Sounds good."

They settled back into each other and Bella fell asleep. Jason sat there thinking. The idea of marrying Bella didn't scare him at all. He knew it would be a natural progression. And it was something that he was looking forward to. He just didn't want to rush anything. And besides, he wanted Bella to have all the attention and not share it with someone else. He sighed and looked down at her. He put his hand on her belly and smiled. He was finally happy again.


	32. Chapter 32 - Hormones

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Brenda is trying to process right now. I think she's overwhelmed. Lrobinson01 – I disagree. Brenda is not being mean spirited. She might be freaked about being pregnant, but she's no Carly.

Chapter 32 - Hormones

Sonny pulled Brenda into her. "Baby, you can't rush Jason and Bella."

Brenda sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I know. It would just be so much fun and I just want everything to work out between them."

Sonny smiled. "I feel what you're saying. But, we need to let them progress at their own speed. I will happily marry you in 2 months."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Without a doubt. But, you are in your first trimester and you're going to be tired. Bella is going to be tired. I think you need to hire a planner. I don't want this to exhaust you."

Brenda thought for a moment. She knew Sonny was right but she was really looking forward to doing it all herself.

Sonny sensed her apprehension. "I don't lay down the law much with you, but I'm telling you right now, no wedding planner, no wedding."

Brenda frowned and pulled out of his arms. "You know I don't like ultimatums."

"Brenda, I'm not going to back down from this. I thought I lost Bella. I'm not losing another child over some wedding. It's not worth it. Let the stress be on the wedding planner. You need to rest and take it easier. Let me pamper you."

Brenda's eyes filled up with tears. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She said hugging him again. "Okay, I agree. I'm just a little freaked out still about being pregnant."

Sonny smiled. "I know." He pulled back from her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you so much."

Brenda smiled from ear to ear. "I love you too." She said kissing him harder.

"Bedroom?" Sonny said showing his dimples.

Brenda giggled. "Bedroom."

* * *

Three days had passed. Bella was healing but she was itching to get out of the apartment.

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I went to lunch with Brenda today?"

Jason looked up at her. "Aren't you supposed to resting?"

Bella pouted. "I've been resting. I just want to get out of the house for a little bit. I promise I won't overdue it."

Jason smiled. "Okay. Johnny will take you."

Bella threw her arms around Jason's neck. "Thank you." She picked up her phone and called Brenda with the good news.

* * *

Bella and Brenda walked into Kelly's. "It smells so good in here." Bella said sniffing the air.

They sat down and ordered.

"So, how are you feeling?" Brenda asked Bella.

"I'm okay. I just have to get through another day and then I see Patrick."

Brenda smiled. "I'm going to need your help picking out a wedding dress."

Bella smiled. "Now that sounds like fun."

Brenda nodded. "It is. But, in the end, part of me doesn't care. I just want to be Sonny's wife. It's all I've wanted for so long."

That surprised Bella. Brenda was all about fashion. "Well, it doesn't hurt to look drop dead gorgeous too."

Brenda grinned. "You've got a point."

"You look a little tired today."

Brenda groaned. "I feel like all I've done is sleep for the last few days."

Bella smiled. "You're a little bit ahead of me. But, I hear that is normal for your first trimester."

"Are you scared to be a mom Bella?"

Bella sighed. "Yes. I don't really have any good reference point. But, I try not to dwell on it. I'll do the best I can you know? And I know Jason will be there."

Brenda nodded as the waitress put down her food. She took a bite of her sandwich and moaned. "So good."

Bella popped a fry into her mouth. "Are you worried?"

"Yes. But, I guess I'm just going to have to learn to have some faith."

Bella nodded before taking a sip of her milkshake. "We'll all learn together."

Brenda smiled. "Deal." She stood up. "Be right back. My bladder has a mind of its own lately." She said heading to the ladies room.

Bella gazed up at the door and grabbed her chest. She looked back towards the ladies room and then back at the door. The man was gone. She tried to compose herself before Brenda got back. "I must be seeing things." She said quietly.

Brenda came back to the table. "What's wrong?" She said as she looked at Liz who looked pale.

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone but I was mistaken."

"You want me to get Johnny to take a look around?"

"No, it's okay. I'm just a little paranoid."

Brenda saw she was uncomfortable, so she changed the subject.

"Everything is set for the auction."

Bella shook off the paranoia and smiled. "Really? I can't wait."

"Yup. Jason is going to get the surprise of his life."

"I can't wait!"

They finished up and headed back home. Bella decided not to tell Jason about what she thought she saw. She had convinced herself that it was nothing.

* * *

Bella ran into the penthouse and went upstairs. She went into the bedroom and didn't see Jason, so she opened the bathroom door. She gasped as he stood there drying himself off.

"Bella?" He said putting the towel in front him. He watched her eyes turn sultry and backed up as she started moving towards him. "Baby you need to stop and walk out now."

Bella smiled. "What Patrick doesn't know won't hurt him." She said wickedly. She ran her hand down his chest. "Is there something there you're hiding?" She said trying to peek inside his towel.

Jason felt the blood surge and his erection start to rise. "Seriously, walk away."

Bella leaned in and kissed him hard. She ripped the towel out of his hands and moved her hand down and grabbed his erection. Jason moaned into her mouth. "Bella baby, you have to stop."

Bella kissed her way down his chest and right before her mouth could touch his tip, Jason growled and walked into the other room.

"Jason?"

Jason threw on some underwear and jeans and walked back towards the bathroom. "Not until Patrick says it's okay." God, he hated Patrick. He felt like going over to the hospital and beating his face in.

Bella stood up. "Fine. Your loss."

Jason watched her leave the room and he adjusted himself before sitting on the bed. He took a deep breath and sighed. Stopping her took every ounce of strength he had. He contemplated taking a cold shower, but threw on his shirt and then headed to the warehouse.


	33. Chapter 33 - Follow Up

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Lrobinson01, thanks for the explanation I actually totally agree with you. I also think Jason needs to have a little chat with his guards too. Guest re: the bidding. You can't blame Liz. Jason doesn't even know that she knows. He was the one who put himself in that position because he was trying to play a prank. Brenda is Liz's best and only friend really. So, she's going to be in this fic a lot. So, sorry if you don't like that she's in it so much. I can't please everyone.

Sheribabi08 – You made me laugh out loud.

Chapter 33 – Follow Up

It was finally follow up check up time. Liz felt like she could have ran to the hospital. She waited somewhat impatiently for Patrick to come into the exam room.

Patrick walked inside. "Hello Elizabeth….Jason." He said walking over to her. "Let's take a look." He checked out her wound and listened to her heart. He did a few more tests and then asked her how she was feeling.

"Pretty good. I'm a little tired still, but I've been trying to take it easy."

"Good. You're healing nicely and your vitals are strong. You can follow up with your regular doctor in a few weeks."

Liz grinned. "So, does that mean all restrictions are off?"

"No, I think you should stick to them for at least another 10 days or so."

Jason tried to suppress a laugh.

Liz's mouth was wide open and she was about to strangle Patrick.

"Before you kill me and ruin my medical career. I was just kidding. You still need to be careful and take it easy, but there are no more restrictions."

Liz looked over at Jason. "Did you put him up to this?"

Jason frowned. "I've been with you all day."

"Uh huh."

Patrick smiled and walked towards the door. "Take care you two."

Jason stepped out into the hallway to take a phone call. Liz got dressed and then went into the hallway to check on Jason. She saw him and then turned and looked the other way and froze. The man disappeared quickly but it scared her so badly that the room started to spin. Jason looked up and saw her wobble and ran towards her. He just made it to her before she hit the floor.

Patrick ran towards them. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Get her back inside."

Jason picked her up and put her back on the exam table. Patrick took her vitals and it took a few minutes before Liz woke up.

"Hey, do you remember what happened?" Patrick asked.

Liz shook her head. "No, did I pass out?"

"You did. Your blood pressure is slightly elevated, but other than that, you are fine."

Liz sat up. "Do you think it's cause of the baby?"

"Could be. I really need you to be careful. You are lucky that Jason is fast."

Liz looked over at Jason would was clearly upset. Patrick walked out and they were left alone.

"So, you don't remember anything."

"No. I remember seeing you on the phone and that's it."

"You scared me. I thought something was seriously wrong."

Liz hugged him. "I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Let's go home." Jason called Johnny to bring the car around.

Liz immediately perked up which made Jason laugh.

* * *

"I have to go to the warehouse. I'll have Johnny drop me off and then take you home."

Liz gave him such a hard ass look that Jason actually took a step back.

"You're not going anywhere except to bed…..with me."

Jason laughed. "I'm just kidding. You have no sense of humor today."

They got into the car and Liz kept shooting him looks for teasing her.

"If you play one more trick on me today, I'm inviting Brenda over to dinner."

Jason frowned. "You'd really put me through that?"

"Hell yeah."

"You're just wrong."

* * *

They got on the elevator and went into the apartment. Liz took off a piece of clothing every few steps until she was in the middle of the staircase naked.

Jason stared up at her. "Damn." He said under his breath. He took off his clothes as Liz sucked in her breath. She never got tired of looking at his gorgeous body.

She turned and went into the bedroom and laid on the bed.

Jason laid down next to her and kissed her gently. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." She said kissing him passionately.

Jason slowly placed wet little kisses all over her body. Liz moaned as Jason ravished her body. He touched her, and sucked and teased her until she was beyond wet.

"Jason…please." She begged as she ached to feel him inside of her.

"I want to taste you." He said moving down to her wetness.

Her clit felt so sensitive to his touch that she bucked and shook beneath him. "Oh God. Please Jason."

He moved his fingers in and out of her as his tongue manipulated her clit.

Liz clutched the covers in her hand as the waves built up and she toppled over the edge. She yelled out in ecstasy and barely felt Jason move on top of her. She was still coming down from her high as he entered her with one deep thrust. She voiced her approval as Jason slowly moved in and out.

Jason was having a hard time lasting. She was so hot and wet and the sexy sounds she was making were doing him in. He moved faster as Liz's hips rose to meet his thrusts. "Harder." She yelled as Jason pumped furiously in and out of her. Liz started to moan as waves of pleasure pulsated throughout her body. She yelled and fell back as her body tingled and quivered. Jason whispered her name as he let go of his own release and the waves overtook him.

Liz panted beside him. "That was awesome."

Jason smiled. "Yes, it was."

They contently laid in each others arms.

"Jason?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Jason smiled. "I would be happy with either one. What about you?"

"I don't know. I think it's more fun to shop for girls, but if it's a boy I hope he looks just like you."

Jason kissed her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you jump in front of me?"

Liz looked into his eyes. "It was like an automatic reaction. I couldn't lose you."

Jason moved a curl out of her face. "But, I almost lost you."

Liz saw the pain in his eyes. She knew he had thought about losing another woman and child that he loved.

She put her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm not going anywhere Jason."

"Neither am I." He said kissing her deeply.

They stayed in bed the rest of the day.


	34. Chapter 34 – Mystery Man

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Blackberry959 and everyone else that asked – She really doesn't remember the 2nd incident. I don't think it's that calculated about not trusting Jason. She just shrugged the 1st time off cause she barely got a look at the person. If she remembered the 2nd time and failed to tell Jason then that would be a problem. If she remembered the 2nd time, she would have said something.

Chapter 34 – Mystery Man

They all went to the hospital to get the results of the DNA test. They were all a bundle of nerves until Steven met them in the conference room.

"Well, I won't beat around the bush. It's 99.9999% conclusive that Sonny and Olivia are your parents Bella."

"Oh my God." Olivia yelled.

Sonny was beaming and hugged Bella tightly. "I love you baby." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

Olivia waited until they were done and hugged Bella tightly. She took Bella's face in her hands. "My girl. I love you."

Bella smiled. "Love you." She said hugging Olivia again.

The pulled apart and Olivia walked over to Steven and gave him a big hug.

Bella put a folder down on the table and opened it. "I had Jason get this prepared ahead of time. I'm having my last name changed to Corinthos."

Sonny was beside himself. "Thank you. I'm so proud that you are my daughter."

Bella smiled. "We'll file it today."

Sonny hugged her one more time. "I have a surprise for you too."

He opened the door and Diane walked inside. "Hello everyone." She said cheerfully.

She walked over to Bella and handed her some paperwork. "Sonny has taken the liberty of giving you a trust. Since you are over 21, you can access it at any time. All the banking information is here." She pointed. "And of course, if you have any questions you can just ask."

Bella was stunned. She turned towards Sonny. "You didn't have to do this. I wasn't expecting anything like that."

Sonny put his hands on her shoulders. "If you had been with me all along, it would have been in place. I'm just doing what's right by you."

Bella started to cry. "You've already done so much for me."

Sonny shook his head no. "I can't make up for everything you've been through, but I can be the father you need me to be now." He said wiping her tears away. "Will you let me?"

Bella nodded yes which made Sonny smile.

"Why don't we give her a minute?" Olivia said softly.

Jason handed Diane the name change file and everyone left the room.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Just a little overwhelmed." She glanced at the trust file and started reading it. She gasped when she got to the balance of the account and plopped into a chair. "Holy Shit." She said reading it again.

Jason smiled. "Sonny has a lot of money."

"You think?" She said, her eyes still wide. "It's too much."

Jason looked over it. "That's pretty normal for our business actually. He probably would have given you more but was scared you would freak."

Bella swallowed hard and then started to cry.

Jason sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I just have felt so bad taking so much from all of you. Everyone has been so generous and I just feel so guilty."

Jason pulled her onto his lap. "Bella, we took care of you because we really cared about you. You were not taking advantage."

She hugged him tighter. "I can't even imagine my life without any of you. You've all made me so happy."

Jason smiled. "Good."

She stood up and wiped her face with a tissue. "I have to go talk to Steven in his office."

"Okay. I'll be in the waiting room."

Bella walked out of the room and walked to the nurse's station. They took her to Steven's office.

"He'll be here soon. He is attending to another patient."

"Thank you."

* * *

About 5 minutes later, the door opened and Bella turned to say hi, but instead she jumped up and ran to the other side of the desk.

"You're dead."

"No, Elizabeth I just want to talk with you."

Lorenzo took a step forward and Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jason, who had just gotten up and was milling around the entrance of the hallway waiting for her, came running and when he saw Lorenzo he drew his gun. Sonny came running up behind him. He had seen Jason take off running and had followed.

"What the fuck?" Sonny said.

Lorenzo put his hands up. "I mean no harm. I just wanted to talk to her."

Sonny pushed past Jason and walked over to Bella who was very upset.

Jason walked into the room and shut the door. "Lorenzo?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

Bella gasped. "Oh my God." She said almost collapsing in Sonny's arms. He guided her to a chair and she sat down. She was shaking.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Then what did you mean to do? She is recovering from being shot by your brother."

Lorenzo sighed. "I'm so sorry he hurt you." He said to Bella.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You left me with a monster. He tortured me and kept me prisoner in that house. He hated me. He let someone rape me." She yelled.

Lorenzo cringed. He sank into a chair. "I had no idea."

Bella was sobbing. "How could you just leave me like that? I don't understand."

Lorenzo hated seeing her in so much pain. "I lost myself after she died. I couldn't function. I had a nervous breakdown and I ran."

Bella wiped some tears away. "But after you healed, you still never came to get me."

"I had no idea that Luis was abusing you. I know it's wrong that I just left, but Arianna killed herself because she knew it was wrong that you were taken. I was broken. She was my heart. We both loved you Bella. But, after she died I was really messed up and bitter."

"So you couldn't bear to face me." Bella said softly.

"I know I was a coward. I totally regret my actions. When I found out what Luis had done, I had to find you and tell you the truth."

Sonny wanted to tear him limb by limb. "You're lucky I don't kill you right now for your part in this. You hurt my daughter."

Lorenzo looked up at Sonny. "For what it's worth, I didn't know she was your daughter at the time. Luis told Arianna a month before she killed herself. I tried to find out why she was so upset but she wouldn't tell me. I found out when I had someone hack into the surveillance tape the night Luis was killed."

Bella just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. "I think you should leave now. I need some time."

Jason really wasn't happy with Lorenzo roaming around the town.

Lorenzo stood up and Jason blocked his path.

Bella stood up. "Jason, it's okay. Let him go."

Lorenzo looked over at her. "Thank you for listening."

"I might have some more questions. Will you stay around until I contact you?"

Lorenzo nodded his head yes. "I'm staying at the Metro Court."

Bella nodded and sat back down. Jason lowered his gun and Lorenzo walked out.

Steven walked in and rushed over to Bella. "Are you okay?"

She nodded but she was still very upset. He took her blood pressure and it was very high. "Bella, I need you to calm down. Your blood pressure is too high."

Jason walked over to her and pulled her up and then hugged her. He rubbed her back. "Just take some deep breaths baby. Everything is going to be okay."

Jason was pissed that Lorenzo got anywhere near her.

Bella relaxed into Jason's body and closed her eyes. They stood like that for a few minutes and then Bella sat back in the chair. Steven took her pressure again.

"Much better." He stood up and looked at Jason. "Take her home. She needs some rest and make sure she is not stressed the next few days."

Jason nodded. He watched Steven walk out and looked at Sonny who still looked like he wanted to kill Lorenzo.


	35. Chapter 35 – Some Answers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! A lot of you are on the fence about Lorenzo. Stay tuned.

Chapter 35 – Some Answers

Jason stood on the docks talking to Johnny. There had been some rumors floating around that someone was interested in their territory.

They were headed back to the car when someone drove by and threw a brick at them. They dove to the ground.

"You okay?" Johnny asked Jason.

The brick had hit him in the shoulder.

"Yeah." He said grimacing.

Johnny grabbed the brick and ripped the paper off of it.

"What's it say?" Jason asked.

"You're not going to get away with it."

"Do you think it's Lorenzo?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know that he is that connected anymore."

Johnny scanned the area. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Bella heard the door slam and ran down the steps.

She saw Jason and ran and jumped into his arms before he could stop her. He sucked in his breath and put her down.

She saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Bella frowned. "Then pick me up right now." She said with her hands on her hips.

Jason sighed. "I can't."

She started to take his jacket off and saw him grimace.

"Sit on the couch."

He walked over and sat down. "It's really not that big of a deal."

Bella got him out of his shirt and looked at his shoulder. She got up and got the first aid box and cleaned the cut and bandaged it.

"Do you need some ice? It's swollen."

Jason shook his head no. "It will be fine by tomorrow."

Bella rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever you want."

Jason grabbed her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to let you take care of me and be a good patient, but you get hurt and you won't even tell me. It's not fair."

Jason tried not to smile at her little pout. "I'm sorry. I'll let you take care of me from now on."

Bella kissed him on the lips. "Does that make it feel better?

"Much better."

She laid soft kisses down the side of his neck to his shoulder. Jason could feel her breath connect with his skin and it made him shudder.

"Is this in a nurse's manual somewhere?"

Liz smiled. "I know how to take care of my man." She said biting his lip and then sucking on it.

Jason grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. Liz grinded into his growing erection as Jason explored underneath her shirt.

"Is the door locked?" Liz asked.

"Yes." Jason said breathlessly.

Liz stood up and took off all her clothes. Jason stood up and Liz helped him take his jeans and underwear off. She pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him again. Jason's erection pushed up against her belly and she grabbed it with one hand. Jason moaned as she moved it up and down.

He took his hand and touched her clit. He inserted two fingers into her to make sure she was ready for him.

Liz moaned as Jason stimulated her and passionately kissed him. She rose up and Jason placed himself at her opening as Liz slid down his length. "Jason." She said breathlessly as she rode him faster and faster until they both succumbed to the pleasure.

"You have some bedside manner." Jason said smiling.

"Perhaps next time, you'll keep that in mind." She said grinning.

They got up and headed upstairs.

* * *

They cuddled as Liz rested on Jason's chest.

"I have a confession."

He looked down at her. "Really? You've barely been out of my sight."

Liz sighed. "When I was at the diner with Brenda, I looked up for a second and thought I saw Luis and then I looked back towards where Brenda was. When I turned around again, there was no one there. Honestly, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. It was so quick. So, I didn't say anything."

Jason sighed. "Next time, just tell me. I won't think you're crazy."

"Okay."

"Do you remember seeing him before you passed out?"

"No. I honestly don't remember."

"Given that he was on the premises, it kind of makes sense now. You were fine before that."

"I'm going to want to see him again. I need some answers."

"I know you do."

"I'm willing to take a guard with me but not you."

He looked at her with surprise. "What? You think I'm going to execute him in front of you?"

"No. But, you can be intimidating and I want him to be honest."

Jason smirked. "I could stand there with a dumb smile on my face."

"That would actually freak me out."

Jason tickled her and she jumped. "Heah!" She yelled.

She snuggled back into him.

"I'll arrange it for tomorrow if you want."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next day, Johnny took Liz to the metro court to meet with Lorenzo. They went up to his suite. Lorenzo and Liz sat at a table while Johnny stood right behind Liz.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"I want you to tell me about Arianna."

Lorenzo nodded. "I met Arianna in high school. We fell in love; well as much as you can fall in love when you are young."

Liz noted how he smiled when he spoke about her.

"We got married when we were both 19. My father pulled out all the stops and we were really happy. That was when Luis came back into our lives. He had been away at school. He was always bringing trouble so papa sent him away to learn some discipline."

Lorenzo took a sip of water.

"Luis constantly butt into our lives and when papa was killed, he was unbelievably controlling. Arianna had several miscarriages. It was killing her that she couldn't have children. One day, Luis showed up with a baby. You were beautiful. He said that the babies family had been killed and that you were ours. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. From the moment I saw you, I loved you."

Liz's eyes filled with tears.

"Arianna was ecstatic that she finally had a child to love and she became consumed with you. You middle name was her mother's. We did everything together. She loved to paint with you; you were loved deeply Bella."


	36. Chapter 35 – Seeking Comfort

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! Here are some more answer for you. The next chapter starts the auction!

Chapter 35 – Seeking Comfort

Bella continued to watch Lorenzo closely.

"What happened then?"

Lorenzo took a deep breath. "Luis grew darker and darker. One day, I caught him talking to Arianna and I could tell by the look on her face that she was very upset. For days I tried to get her to tell me what Luis said to her but she refused. I noticed that she started to get depressed and pushed herself away from you. A few months later, she killed herself. I was beside myself with grief. I couldn't understand how she could do that to us and I ended up attacking Luis. We got in a huge fight and I almost killed him. I ran for my life and went to stay with a distant relative. I laid in bed for months and months crying. I got sick and almost died at one point. And then, they got me some help. I eventually got better and I just worked my way up in the factory until I ran it. I never married. I focused on work. But, you haunted me."

"What do you want from me Lorenzo?"

"I came back to face you and apologize. " Lorenzo gazed at her beautiful face. He was so ashamed about what he had done and what she had to endure. He still loved her; that would never change.

"I'm not sure I see the point. What's done is done."

Lorenzo nodded. "I understand. You have a right to your feelings. I'm sorry if I scared you. It was not my intention. But, I knew that Jason wouldn't let me see you if I had come forward. I understand you're pregnant?"

Liz nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'm scared to death but I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you'll be a great mother."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you know what not to do. And you always had love and a brightness within you. This baby is very lucky."

Liz stared at Lorenzo. She didn't know what to do. All these years she thought Luis was Lorenzo. And now she finds out that it was all lies.

"Thank you for saying that."

"It's the truth."

"Are you trying to take over Sonny's territory?"

Johnny almost choked.

"No. I'm not even in the business. Anyway, I've already caused you enough harm."

Bella stood up and Lorenzo followed. "Goodbye." She said softly.

"Goodbye."

Bella was almost through the door when she heard Lorenzo break down. She stopped and looked at Johnny and then went back inside. Lorenzo had his head down on the table and Liz put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and pulled her into his arms as he sobbed. Liz started to cry too and they held each other for a moment.

Lorenzo dropped his arms and Liz backed away and then hurried through the door.

* * *

They got in the car and Johnny nervously looked at Liz. She hadn't stopped crying since they had left. He got her upstairs where Jason was waiting.

"Bella?" He said as she crushed herself into his arms. "What happened?"

She buried her head into him and he led them over to the couch. They sat down and he handed her a tissue. He waited for her to calm down and then she spoke.

"He told me everything. I just don't know how I feel."

Jason hugged her tighter.

"I know that he didn't know what Luis was up to, but he still left me. If he had just returned home and claimed me, everything would have been so different. I used to dream every day that he would come rescue me. I prayed I was adopted and that my parents would find me. But, no one ever came for me." She said crying softly.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said kissing her face.

She stared into his eyes. "Don't kill him okay?" She didn't even wait for Jason to answer. "He told me that he wasn't in the business and he is not the one targeting you. From what shared with me, he has suffered in his own way. I think there is enough pain in the Alcazar family for one lifetime."

"Okay."

She let out a deep breath. "Thank you."

"But, if he ever tries to hurt you….." Jason said with his voice trailing off.

"I know."

He hugged her again. "You hungry?"

Bella smiled.

"We have to keep that baby fed."

Bella's stomach grumbled on cue. "Feed me baby."

Jason smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Bella was confused when Jason unlocked her penthouse instead of getting in the elevator.

"Trust me."

She shrugged and walked inside. She smiled as she saw the table lit with candles. A man walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh hello." Bella said.

"Hello ma'am. Dinner is served."

Bella smiled and sat down. The man walked away and Bella looked over at Jason. "Who is that?"

"That's Cook. I stole him from the Quartermaine's."

Bella giggled. "How long before they notice he's missing?"

"Probably around now."

Cook walked back out with a big bowl of baked macaroni with cheese.

"Damn that looks good." Bella said as he walked away.

"I told him to cook comfort food."

"Well I do plan on hugging that bowl." Bella said licking her lips.

Jason chuckled.

Cook sat down some roast beef and then bought out some vegetables.

"Anything else?"

"No Cook. This is perfect."

"Thank you so much it looks delicious."

Cook smiled and walked out of the penthouse.

Someone else walked in and sat in the corner.

"Who's that?"

"That would be Alice."

"You stole someone else?"

"Yup."

Bella watched as Jason spooned some food onto her plate.

"They're not going to call the cops are they?"

Jason chuckled. "Now that would be funny. They'll probably just order a pizza for dinner."

Jason finished dishing the food out and Bella practically inhaled her plate.

"That was so fricken good." She said sitting back. "I don't think I can move."

Alice walked up behind her. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." She said patting her belly.

Alice smiled and took the plate.

Jason finished it off and Alice cleared the table.

"I think the baby is very happy."

"Good."

"We have our first ultrasound in a few days."

Jason smiled. "I'll be there."

Alice brought out some dessert.

"Hot Fudge Sundae." She said putting it down between Jason and Bella.

Alice walked away and Jason laughed at the look on Bella's face. She grabbed a spoon and took a bite and groaned. "I'm glad Brenda isn't here. We would probably be fighting over this."

Bella ate a few bites more and then fell back in her chair again. "You're going to have to roll me home."

Alice smiled and took the sundae away. She finished cleaning and came back and stood by Jason. "Is there anything else you need Jason?"

"No Alice. You were great. There are two envelopes on the table."

Alice nodded. "As you wish. It was a pleasure serving you Bella."

"Thank you Alice." Bella said smiling.

Alice left and Bella turned to Jason. "Alice and Cook seem very nice."

Jason nodded. He loved making her happy.


	37. Chapter 37 – It's Raining Men

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you enjoyed Cook and Alice! There will be more to come with Lorenzo later.

Chapter 37 – It's Raining Men

Jason woke up in the morning and groaned. It was auction day and he so regretted that he had played that stupid prank.

He went downstairs to make breakfast and was still trying to figure out how he was going to slip away from Bella in the evening.

Bella smelled the bacon and came downstairs. "Yummy." She said coming up behind Jason and hugging him.

"What do you have planned for the day?"

"Oh, I think Brenda is coming over in the evening. We're going to start on her wedding plans."

"Ok. I have a function I have to attend, so I'm glad someone will be here to keep you company."

Bella smiled. He had a function alright. She couldn't wait to crash it with Brenda.

She happily ate her breakfast and then as soon as Jason left, she called Brenda.

"Hey, he just left."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

The guard let Brenda in and she plopped down next to Liz.

"Okay, so the plan is that the actress will bid on Jason and freak him out. She'll win but you're the one who's going to show up at the date."

Bella nodded. "Sounds good. Is she going to dress up?"

"Oh yeah. She's going to be loud, obnoxious, and hysterically awkward."

Bella grinned. "This is going to be so great."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"There will be other women there too."

"So? They won't be able to afford Jason. You can. And it all goes to a good cause."

Bella grinned. "Alright, let's look at some dresses." She said perusing the catalogs Brenda had marked. They narrowed it down to 4 and stopped and ate lunch.

* * *

"Jason? Are you listening to me?" Sonny said for the 4th time.

Jason focused on Sonny's face and tried to momentarily forget about the auction. "I'm sorry."

Sonny chuckled. "You're thinking about tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah. I hate lying to Bella."

"Look, you get up there for a few minutes, they bid, you go out on one date, and it's done."

Jason glared at him. "It's the date thing that has got me all fucked up."

"Look, all you have to do is eat dinner and go home. It's not that big of a deal."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that I agreed to do this."

"Better you than me. Brenda told me that she's going over to your house tonight."

"Yeah, they are going to look at wedding dresses."

"Well, that will keep them busy."

Jason shook his head and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's get back to business."

* * *

The evening came fast. Jason came home and showered and put his blue shirt in a duffel bag. He threw on a black tee shirt and kissed Bella goodbye. Brenda was already there so, he quietly left.

They gave him a ten minute head start before changing.

"Did you swear Johnny to secrecy?"

"Yes."

Johnny got the car ready and came up and got them. He laughed at them when they both put on wigs and glasses. This was going to be a classic. He thought to himself.

* * *

Jason went backstage. A voice came booming from behind him.

"Why do you have a black tee shirt on?" Epiphany barked.

"Relax. I have a blue shirt in the bag."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. The hunk portion of the benefit was the most anticipated part of the event. She didn't want anything going wrong.

Jason went into the dressing room and found Patrick standing there.

"So, you got roped into this as well?" Patrick said chuckling.

"Unfortunately, but it's a secret."

Patrick raised his eyebrows. "I sense some blackmail….."

"You don't even want to know." Jason took off his shirt and put the blue button down shirt on. "This is beyond embarrassing."

Patrick laughed at Jason's awkwardness. He was actually looking forward to all the girls screaming over him.

Steven walked in and then Milo.

Jason walked up to Milo. "If you tell one person I was here, I will bury you myself."

Milo looked up at Jason with fear. "You're secret is safe with me."

Nikolas walked in followed by Epiphany.

"Ok, Patrick you are first, then Milo, then Nikolas, then Steven, and Jason is last."

Jason shook his head. "How long is this going to take?"

"Just sit your pretty ass over there and wait your turn." Epiphany demanded as the rest of the guys laughed.

Jason threw his hands up and went and sat down.

* * *

Brenda and Liz entered the benefit through a back door so they wouldn't be seen. Johnny blended in and kept a close eye on both of them as he saw them sit at two different tables towards the back.

Patrick came out first and the girls went wild. Brenda and Liz laughed as Patrick clearly was full of himself and was loving the attention. The bidding was fast and furious and a date with Patrick went for $1,500. Someone bought Milo for $750 and Nikolas went for $2,000. Steven came out and he went for $1,500 as well (courtesy of Olivia).

It was finally Jason's turn. Epiphany went to talk to him. "Jason, we need $5,000 more to make our quota. I need you to step it up and act like you're enjoying it please."

"That was not a part of the deal."

"Do it for the kids Morgan. We need the new equipment."

Jason sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Just smile every once in a while and if all else fails. Take your shirt all the way off."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

Someone ran into the room. "You're on."

Jason walked out onto the stage and the crowd went wild. He was Epiphany's wildcard. Bella jumped and looked over at Brenda who was giggling. They stood up and peeked through the crowd as Jason made his way up front.

Bella swallowed hard. Jason was beyond hot.

Epiphany announced him and asked Jason to say something.

Jason looked up and said, "Hello ladies." And then smiled.

Brenda almost fell off her chair laughing. She feverishly took pictures on her cellphone.

The girls went wild again and Epiphany started the bidding.

"$500" Someone yelled out.

"You can do better than that." Epiphany said.

"$550" Another voiced called out.

"Come on, look at him."

Epiphany looked over at Jason and put down the mike. "Take your shirt off."

Jason put his head down and took off his shirt.

It was completely quiet for a second and then bids were coming from all over the room.

Finally someone yelled out, $1,000.00."

"Who said that?" Epiphany said looking around.

A woman stepped forward. "Me."

Bella gritted her teeth. "That bitch." She hissed under her breath.


	38. Chapter 38 – Up for Grabs

A/N – Thanks for the reviews thus far. Twisted Musalih for the win. Virgy15 you usually guess everything... you're off your game. Since you all can't stand the wait, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 38 – Up for Grabs

Courtney stood there with a big smile on her face.

The actress started waving her hand. "$1,500" She yelled.

Jason looked down at her and swallowed hard. Half the girl's hair was matted. She had on coke bottle glasses, part of her shirt was un-tucked, and she had bucked teeth. And Jason swore it looked like something was spilled down the front of her.

Courtney walked towards the girl and looked at her with disgust. "$2,000"

Everyone clapped at the bid and Jason just stood there looking uncomfortable.

"Smile." Epiphany growled.

Jason smiled again and the actress yelled, "2,500"

Courtney was ready to throttle her. "3,000" She yelled proudly.

The crowd gasped as Courtney smiled triumphantly at Jason; who just gritted his teeth and looked the other way. If Courtney won, Bella would never forgive him.

"He's mine!" The actress yelled. $5,000"

"Holy Shit." Bella said under her breath.

Brenda was ready to go up there and kick Courtney's ass.

Courtney was livid. She knew she couldn't go much higher, but she wanted Jason. This might be her only chance to get him away from Bella. The bitch might be pregnant but there was no way she could satisfy Jason like she could. She happily thought to herself.

$6,000" Courtney yelled.

The actress stepped up in front of Courtney with her hands on her hips. "$8,000"

The crowd gasped and everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"That boy is like sex on a stick. I don't blame her." One of the ladies at Bella's table said. "Go get him girl." She yelled out.

Courtney stomped her foot. "$9,000"

Epiphany thought she had died and gone to heaven.

Everyone looked at the actress to see what she would do. "$10,000" She yelled.

Courtney looked like she was about to throttle someone. The actress had reached her approved quota and waited to see if Courtney would bid again.

Courtney started to open her mouth and the actress yelled, "I can do this all night Malibu Barbie."

Brenda almost choked on her water.

Courtney's eyes filled up with tears and she stomped back to her table.

The actress jumped up and down as everyone clapped and congratulated her.

Jason looked like a deer caught in headlights as Epiphany triumphantly patted him on the back. He walked backstage and put his tee shirt back on.

* * *

"Nice job Jason." Patrick said chuckling. "Maybe I need to go to the gym."

Steven rolled his eyes. "Please, you wouldn't last more than 5 minutes unless there were hot girls there."

Milo laughed. "I'd stick with the day job."

"Unless of course, stroking your own ego counts as exercise." Steven said laughing.

Nikolas chuckled. "You guys are just jealous. Patrick's hands are insured by Lloyds of London. He's a legend." Nikolas said sarcastically.

Jason looked up and frowned. "Who the hell is Lloyd?"

Everyone laughed as Epiphany walked into the room.

"At ease gentlemen, good job out there. We passed our quota and can get our new equipment. I can't thank you enough."

The men smiled.

"And Mr. Morgan?"

Jason was scared to look up. "Yes."

"I know this was very painful for you, but I hope you'll consider doing it again next year."

Jason swallowed hard. "I have to go." He said grabbing his bag and rushing out the room.

* * *

Bella and Brenda got up to leave and Johnny led them out the building. He drove as fast as he could and they made it back about 10 minutes before Jason got home. They took off their wigs and glasses and put them in Brenda's bag.

* * *

"That was the best fucking thing I've ever seen." Brenda said laughing. "I was seriously waiting for Jason's head to explode."

"That girl was great."

"She was worth every penny, especially since she beat that bitch Courtney."

They heard the doorknob turn and they opened up a magazine and started gushing over a dress.

Jason came in.

"Hi honey." Bella said getting up and giving him a kiss. "You look tired."

Jason nodded. "I think I'm going to go take another shower."

"Okay baby."

Brenda tried not to laugh until she heard the bedroom door shut.

"When is the date?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, I think I have the perfect dress."

Brenda nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Brenda got up and opened it. It was Sonny.

"Hi." She said giving him a kiss.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup." She put the magazines in her bag and gave Bella a kiss. "Talk to you tomorrow."

Bella watched them leave and ran up the stairs. She changed into her pajamas and waited for Jason in bed.

He finally crawled in beside her. "I'm exhausted." He said quietly.

She smiled to herself and snuggled into him.

* * *

The next day went fast. Jason called Bella around 5:30 and said he wouldn't be home until late. That gave Bella plenty of time to get ready and make it to the restaurant.

The actress was going to start the date and then Bella would come out later.

Bella tried on the dress and stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't started showing yet, so the dress fit her like a glove. "Perfect." She said out loud.

* * *

Jason walked into the Italian restaurant and immediately saw his date, Tammy.

He walked up to the table and she stood up. She pretty much looked the same as the night before except she had on a different outfit (which wasn't much better).

She got up and hugged Jason and he tried to be nice.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked.

Jason cleared his throat. "You look nice." He said trying not to stare at her too long.

"Thank you. You look really hot." She said smiling up at him.

Jason kind of smiled and grabbed some bread.

The waiter interrupted them and took their order and poured Tammy some wine.

"I got a hotel room." Tammy said trying to be sexy but coming off stalkerish.

Jason choked on the bread and she tried to reach for him and spilled her wine.

Jason handed her his napkin and Tammy waved it off. "I'm going to the ladies room."

She went to the back as Jason put his face in hands.

She walked into the bathroom and popped out her teeth. "He's all yours. I told him that I got a hotel room and he almost choked to death."

Bella laughed. "Nice touch. Thank you so much. You were awesome."

Tammy smiled. "No problem. I had a blast. Now go get your hunk."

Bella took one last look in the mirror and walked out into the restaurant. She was a table away from Jason when he finally looked up and sucked in his breath. Bella had on this stunning silver dress that hugged her every curve. Her hair was up and her makeup was perfect.

Jason stood up, mesmerized. "What are you doing here?"

Bella smiled and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I paid for a date with my husband, so I'm here to collect."

Jason looked at her in shock. "You knew?"

Bella giggled. "Yes."

Jason held out her chair and she sat down. "But, how?"

"I had a little help from some friends."

Jason looked up and Tammy was walking towards them. She had fixed herself up in the bathroom and looked normal. "Later gorgeous." She said winking at Jason as she walked by.

Bella laughed because Jason's mouth had dropped opened.

"I feel so used."

"Are you mad at me?"

Jason stared into her beautiful eyes. "How could I be?" He whispered.

The waiter put down their food and they began to eat.

Bella took a bite of her pasta. "I've been craving this all day."

"I can't believe you."

"You can't play a playa." She said smiling.

"Was Courtney a part of the game too?"

"Hell no."

"Brenda was about to beat her down."

"Brenda?"

Bella put her hand on her mouth. "Oops."

"I should have known."

"Don't be mad."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home."

Jason smiled. "You better."

They finished eating and Jason held her hand. "I'm so glad you showed up tonight."

Bella smiled. "I know it was painful, but I feel good that the money went for a good cause."

"I'll tell you what, I'll match it."

Bella grinned. "Really?"

"Really."

"You sure Epiphany isn't blackmailing you?"

Jason chuckled. "No. It's for the kids."

Bella licked her lips and stared at him seductively. "Who knew donating money was such a turn on? Let's go."

Jason smirked and got the waiters attention. He handed him some money and grabbed Bella's hand.

"We might not make it home."

"Even better." She said smiling.


	39. Chapter 39 – I Can't Wait

A/N – Thank you all of the reviews! I'm glad that you liked the auction.

Chapter 39 – I Can't Wait

Jason started driving home. It was about a 20 minute drive but considering everything Jason wanted to do to Bella, it was 20 minutes too long. Bella reached out her hand and started rubbing Jason through his pants.

"Bella, you need to stop." Jason said. He really didn't want her to, but it was hard enough to not focus on her without her physically manipulating him as well.

Bella smirked. "Make me."

Jason growled as he pulled up to a light and leaned over and kissed her. "He pulled up her skirt and his hand found her underwear and he started to rub.

"Jason!" Bella said with surprise.

"Two can play at that game." Jason said smirking. He pressed the gas pedal as the light turned green and then he pushed her underwear aside and felt her wetness as Bella started to moan. He never once took his eyes off the road.

And every time they'd come to a light Bella would try to calm her breathing so that the people in the car next to her wouldn't suspect anything if they looked over (which would make Jason move his finger faster). But by the time the light would change, Jason would have her so worked up, that she would throw her head back and moan loudly; not caring who saw her. Jason was driving her crazy.

"Jason please hurry." She begged.

Her wetness and the noise she was making made Jason so hard that it actually hurt. He heard her breath quicken and her body tense and right before the garage came into sight, Bella let out a scream as her body shook and twitched. It was almost too much for her that he was still touching her and she placed her hand on his so he'd stop.

Jason removed his hand and smiled at the guard before entering the garage. He drove to his spot and was thankful that no one else was around.

Bella undid her seatbelt and practically dove at Jason's crotch as she set his aching cock free and took him in her mouth.

"Bella…" Jason said breathlessly. Her mouth felt so good and as she used her tongue to tease his ridge as Jason begged her to stop. "Please baby, I want to cum inside you."

Bella pulled back and smiled. She sat back and took her underwear off as Jason moved the seat back as far as he could and moved his pants down. He unclicked his seat belt and Bella climbed on top of him.

He partially unzipped her dress so he could access her breasts and took them into his mouth and sucked and licked them as Bella sank down onto his hardness. They both moaned as she started to move up and down and then Jason held her hips to help her thrust harder.

"Oh God baby." Bella yelled as Jason started to manipulate her clit.

Jason grew frustrated with the position and threw open the car door and with his cock still buried into Bella, and with her legs now wrapped around his waist, he threw open the back door and crawled back into the car. He slipped out of her. "Get on your knees." He said hoarsely as Bella quickly did what she was told. Bella put her head into the seat as Jason pushed back her dress and entered her with one hard thrust. He held still for a minute so he could gather his composure and then he pulled all the way out and then rammed into her again. Bella's moan filled the car as Jason pumped in and out of her so fast that Bella couldn't fathom how he hadn't come. She rocked into him as he pushed forward, further increasing the pleasure riddling her body and then without warning her whole body shook and she yelled his name. Jason tried to thrust through it but her muscles tightened and he fought to hold himself up as his breathing became erratic and his cock twitched and leapt inside of her. And after the last of his released flowed into her body, he finally pulled out and sat back in the seat so he could catch his breath. Bella grabbed some tissues and tried to clean up so she wouldn't totally ruin her dress and then sat back. "That was….." She said her voice trailing.

"Exactly." Jason said softly.

They both started laughing and Jason turned towards her. "I have never met anyone like you, Elizabeth Isabella Corinthos."

Bella grinned. "I hope not. I wouldn't want the competition."

Jason grinned. "Let's go upstairs. I want you in the shower."

* * *

The two weeks that followed were hard on Bella. She started getting morning sickness and she discovered that it was hard to keep anything down. Just the smell of certain foods made her run for the toilet. Brenda wasn't having it any easier. She practically handed her wedding over to the planner because she was too tired to deal with it.

Bella plopped down on Brenda's couch. "I just had a juicy burger. It was so freaking good."

Brenda almost gagged. "All I want is sweets. My baby is going to be a carb addict. I'll have to send her to rehab at 2."

Bella giggled and then smiled as she realized Brenda said 'her'. "I think Jason misses sex, but I've been too tired to go there."

Brenda waved her hand in the air. "Don't worry, by the 2nd trimester, he'll be ready to join a witness protection program to get away from you."

Bella laughed. "It can't be that bad." The thought of turning into a nymphomaniac might have appealed to her a few weeks before but right now, she couldn't even fathom it.

"Oh, it will be bad enough from what I read."

"He doesn't have long to wait."

"True. How did the ultrasound go?"

Bella smiled. "Fine. We heard the heartbeat. Jason was quite taken."

Brenda grinned. "It does make it more real. Sonny was beaming."

"Did you make a final decision on the dress?"

"I think so. The wedding is officially in 3 weeks. I just need to pick what my bridesmaids are wearing."

"How many?"

"Not a lot. I have a friend Robin that lives in Paris. She's going to fly out. And, since you're my maid of honor, I think that's it. I really don't want a huge wedding."

"What about Courtney?" Bella said trying not to laugh.

"I already told Sonny that I'm sorry. If he thinks she's capable of reading some scripture, he's more than welcome to throw her up there."

"Was he mad?"

"No. He knows we don't get along and he didn't want to start anything. I'll be nice to her but going to fittings and dinner was more than I can handle right now."

"Who else is standing on Sonny's side besides Jason?"

"Maximus."

Bella grinned. "Great! Is Faith coming?"

"Yes. She'll be there."

"Sounds good."

Bella couldn't wait for Brenda's wedding. She wanted Sonny to be happy and she knew Brenda did just that.


	40. Chapter 40 – Sick and Tired

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the hotness. I love Liason.

Chapter 40 – Sick and Tired

Brenda banged on the bathroom door. "Bella, hurry up I have to go and I'm too tired to run upstairs."

Jason and Sonny chuckled at the table. "Maybe you should get Brenda a bucket."

"Shut it Jason before I make you carry me upstairs."

Jason frowned. "Does she have bionic ears?" He said looking at her standing in the hallway.

Brenda heard Bella gag and grabbed her mouth. Jason ran over to her and picked her up and took the steps two at a time. He just made to the bathroom before Brenda lost it.

"I'm not holding your hair." He said handing her a wet washcloth.

She grunted and wiped her face as she waited to see if she was done.

Sonny walked into the bathroom and Jason went down to check on Bella.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Bella?"

"Jason." She said weakly.

Jason opened the door and found Bella was lying on the floor.

He knelt down beside her. "Baby, are you okay?"

He could see the tears in her eyes. She was too weak to answer him. "That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital."

He picked her up and walked out into the living room. Sonny was just coming down the stairs with Brenda.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. She doesn't look good. I'm taking her to GH."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay, stay here with Brenda."

"I'm fine Jason. We can all go."

"If she's sick, I don't want you catching anything."

"You've got a point." Sonny said softly. He walked them to the door and Jason took her out to the car and buckled her in.

He felt someone walk up behind him and Sonny handed him a plastic bag. "In case she gets sick."

Jason nodded and put it into Bella's hands and shut the door. Bella was barely alert the entire way.

He parked the car and carefully picked her up and took her inside.

* * *

Epiphany ran up to them. "What's wrong?"

"She's been really sick and I think something is really wrong."

Jason laid her down on a gurney and watched them take her to the back. He walked into the waiting room and sat down. He was scared. To his surprise, Sonny, Brenda, and Olivia got off the elevator.

"How is she?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. They just took her back."

"Brenda, was she fine earlier?"

"Yeah, she said she ate a burger from Kelly's but that she hadn't been able to keep much down. But, she's been in the bathroom a lot."

Brenda felt bad, if she wasn't so preoccupied with everything going on, maybe she would have noticed that something was really wrong.

Jason watched her and saw the look on her face. "It's not your fault Brenda. She didn't say anything. So, there was no way you could know."

Brenda started to cry and Jason immediately felt bad. Sonny tried his best to comfort her.

"It's okay Jason. It's just the hormones." Olivia said patting his shoulder.

They sat there for a half hour before Kelly came out to talk to them.

"She's dehydrated and has a stomach bug. We're giving her a few bags of saline and then we'll monitor her vitals."

"Is there anything you can give her for the stomach problems?"

"It just has to work it's way out of her system."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but she's resting. So, don't wake her up. After all the trauma her body has been through lately, this is probably the last thing she needed. But, we'll get her back up to speed. Don't worry."

Jason nodded.

"Follow me."

Jason sat and watched Bella slept. It was one of his favorite things to do. About 2 hours later, she suddenly said, "You're staring at me."

Jason smiled. "How did you know that? You're eyes are closed."

She opened them and looked at him. "Was I wrong?"

"No."

"You're not the only one with spidey senses."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired but a little bit better."

Epiphany walked into the room. "Bella, we need to get one more bag of saline into you and then you can go home."

Bella nodded. "Okay." She still fit a bit queasy, but she hadn't thrown up for a while.

She turned and looked at Jason. "I can't wait until this first trimester is over."

He kissed her hand. "You're almost there."

Sonny came into the room. "Jason, can I talk to you out in the hall?"

He kissed Bella on the forehead and walked out.

"We have a problem. Milo found a bomb at warehouse 52. He called someone in and they were able to disarm it. But, someone is clearly still trying to send a message."

Jason sighed. They had still been getting warning notes but that big of a bomb was taking it to another level.

"Set up a meeting with Lorenzo tomorrow. We need to figure out if this has anything to do with Luis."

Sonny nodded. "Done."

Jason walked back into the room followed by Sonny.

"I'm going to take Brenda home. Hope you feel better honey. Let me know if you need anything."

Bella smiled. "Bye daddy."

Sonny kissed her on the forehead. "Bye baby."

Sonny left the room with a lot on his mind. They were all in danger. He was tempted to send Brenda to the island. And he definitely wanted to put off the wedding. It would be a security nightmare at this point and he really didn't want to endanger Brenda or his child. He and Brenda needed to have a serious talk.

* * *

Brenda was silent after Sonny made his plea. She quietly cried at the thought of postponing her wedding.

"Baby I'm so sorry."

"I know. I just really wanted to marry you before the baby was born and I started showing."

"Why don't we just have something small at the house? We can keep it a secret and have a big wedding later."

Brenda sighed. "I'll think about it."

Sonny hated seeing her sad. "I would marry you right now. You know that right?"

Brenda smiled. "I know. At first I really didn't care and then the more I planned it, the more excited I got about everyone being there and sharing the moment with us."

Sonny smiled. "I know. We'll figure it all out."

The more he looked at her and felt her sadness, the more he just wanted to make her dreams come true. He just had no idea how to make it safely happen.


	41. Chapter 41 - Ambush

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! While I can't tell you who is behind all the notes, it's definitely going to be interesting.

Chapter 41 - Ambush

Jason brought Bella home and put her to bed. She was weak but she was doing much better.

They all gathered in Bella's penthouse for a meeting. The situation with their outside threat was escalating.

"I hate to ask this Jason, but do you think Bella was poisoned?"

Jason had thought about that over and over while he had sat in the hospital.

"I don't know. If she was, we have no way of proving it."

Sonny cringed. With all the cravings the women were having, he couldn't imagine that they would be able to stop them from eating out. Some of their concoctions made him almost physically ill.

"I've brought in some more men to help us with security. I've also spoken with some of the other families to get their take. They might be willing to provide some assistance at some point. Brenda will now be guarded by Cody Paul."

There was a knock on the door and then Milo opened it and let Lorenzo in.

Lorenzo walked over to the table and sat down. "Gentlemen…."

They all nodded.

"Lorenzo, we've been under attack from an unnamed source. There have been various notes left at the scene all hinting that this is revenge."

Sonny pushed the notes at Lorenzo as Johnny continued to talk.

"We think that it's someone from Luis's organization. We need some names or anything you can give us."

Lorenzo sighed. "I haven't been around Luis for many years. I would have no idea who he associated with."

No one said anything.

"But, I do know the name of his accountant. Manuel Zapien. I've done some research and made some calls. I contacted the guard that helped Bella, he gave me as much information as he could including phone numbers and addresses. This is the best I could do." He said handing them a piece of paper.

Sonny looked it over. "This will be a great start. We appreciate your help." Sonny said shaking his hand.

The door flew open and Cody ran through it with Brenda in his arms. Jason and Sonny jumped up and ran over to them.

"We were attacked." Cody said laying her down on the couch.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Brenda walked out of Kelly's and headed back to the car._

_ "This is so freaking good." She said sucking down the chocolate mint ice cream and peanut butter shake she had convinced Tammy to make._

_Cody just shook his head and laughed. "As long as you're happy."_

_She smiled up at him before putting the straw back in her mouth._

_Shots started ringing out and Brenda dropped the cup on the ground. She fell onto the dock and started crawling away from Cody who was shooting into the darkness. _

_"Have to get out of here." She kept repeating as she crawled towards the alley._

_Cody realized he couldn't fight them off by himself, so he ran towards her and scooped her off the ground and ran for the car. A bullet grazed his arm making him curse and run faster. Max came running at him as he fired his gun, which gave Cody some time to run to the car._

_Max backed up as he continued to fire and when he saw Cody and Brenda disappear into the car, he ran to the driver's side and jumped in._

_ "Is she hurt?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Are you?"_

_ "Yes, but it's okay. Get us to The Towers."_

_Cody still had Brenda on his lap as he rocked her and gently spoke to her. "It's okay Ms. Barrett. I'm taking you to Sonny."_

_Brenda whimpered and buried herself further into his body. He knew she was in shock and he wondered if he was doing the right thing taking her to Sonny instead of the hospital._

_ "Max, call the Dr. and have him meet us there please."_

_ "Ms. Barrett, can you talk to me?"_

_She just stared up him with tears in her eyes. She needed Sonny._

_ "Sonny." She whispered._

_ "We're almost there."_

_Max pulled into the garage and opened the door for Cody. He was still bleeding but he ignored the pain. Brenda was his first priority. He had just taken the job and he was scared Sonny would kill him over this. He just prayed the baby would be alright as he carried her into the elevator._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Sonny yelled.

"We were ambushed at Kelly's. I got her back to the car as fast as I could. She wanted you so I brought her back here and called the doctor."

Cody swayed and Johnny steadied him. "You're shot." Johnny sat him in a chair.

"It's just my arm. I'll be fine."

Sonny grimaced. He had taken a bullet that was meant for Brenda. Their baby could have been killed.

"Brenda, please talk to me."

Brenda was shaking like a leaf. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what."

"Cravings."

Sonny smiled at her. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Milo led the doctor inside.

Sonny was holding Brenda's hand and talking to her.

"Do you want me to move her to a bedroom?" Jason asked.

The doctor nodded. "Please."

Jason knelt down in front of Brenda. They didn't speak at first and then Jason said. "Ready?"

Brenda nodded. Jason picked her up and carried her into Bella's room. He gently laid her on the bed and then kissed her on the head.

The doctor and Sonny went in the room to check her out.

* * *

Jason was furious that someone would attack like that right out in the open.

"Woman and children should be off limits." Jason growled.

"What do you want to do about tonight?"

"We're putting Brenda in the room with Bella. Call Stan and have him come over. We'll use this penthouse as a meeting place. We all need to put our heads together."

Jason thought for a moment. "Where's Olivia?"

Sonny came out of the room. "She's probably at the Metro Court."

"Do you have a guard on her?"

"Yes."

"Should we have her come over to?"

Sonny ran his hands through his hair. "Max, go pick up Olivia."

"Yes boss." Max said walking out.

"Lorenzo, if you need a ride back to the hotel, you can go with him."

Lorenzo nodded and followed Max out the door. He was deeply worried about Bella. If these men had gotten to Brenda so easily, he knew she'd be a target as well.


	42. Chapter 42 – Bedtime Story

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – re: stupid men lol. I did that on purpose because Sonny/Jason are such badasses in business but their women have them wrapped!

Chapter 42 – Bedtime Story

"How's Brenda?" Jason said.

"She's fine. There's no bleeding or anything so he thinks the baby is fine too. We'll have to get her checked out tomorrow."

The doctor went over to Cody and started working on his arm. "The bullet is still in there."

"Shit." Cody said. "Someone get me a drink please." Cody didn't do pain pills.

Johnny got some whisky out of the cabinet.

"Wait, you can do that in the bedroom. I'll move Brenda."

Jason went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Brenda was curled up in a ball.

"Brenda." He said softly.

She looked up at him.

"I'm taking you over to my place with Bella."

She nodded. She was so tired.

Jason picked her up and walked back out into the living room. Sonny gave her one last kiss and Jason took her into the other pent house.

* * *

Bella was still sleeping as he walked around the bed and laid Brenda down. He took off her shoes and tucked her in.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Francis is standing right outside the door if you need anything. We'll be in the other penthouse. Sonny will check on you soon."

"Remember when you used to read to me?"

Jason smiled. Sometimes, when Jason had to guard Brenda, she couldn't sleep and Jason would read her his travel books. "Yes. Do you need me to do that now?"

"Yes please." She said with her eyes full of tears. She was scared to close her eyes because she kept replaying the scene at the docks.

Bella woke up and shifted. "Jason?"

"Shhh. It's okay." He said touching her leg.

She never opened her eyes so she didn't realize Brenda was in the bed.

Jason stood up and grabbed the travel book off the night stand.

"Jason lay next to me." Bella mumbled.

Brenda looked up at him, and while she didn't smile, he could swear he saw a hint of laughter in her eyes.

Jason sighed and took his boots off. He crawled in between them. "People get shot for shit like this." Jason mumbled.

Bella snuggled into him and Brenda turned towards him. Jason started reading and both women began to relax at the sound of his voice.

* * *

"Where's Jason?" Sonny said standing at the foot of the stairs.

"He's in the bedroom." Francis whispered.

"Still?"

Francis shrugged.

Sonny went up the stairs and then slowly opened the door. He heard Jason talking and walked inside.

Jason stopped and looked up at him. Brenda was on his right and Bella was snuggled into him on his left side.

"What is going on?" Sonny whispered looking at them.

"Brenda wanted me to read to her."

"And since when do you do what Brenda asks?"

"Since she was hurt and looked like she was about to cry if I didn't."

"Wus."

Jason scowled and threw the book at Sonny. "Hold that." He said starting to move.

"This is just wrong." Sonny said shaking his head looking at them.

Brenda murmured, "Jason, please don't stop."

Jason froze and his head snapped up and looked at Sonny who was clearly not amused.

"You know what she meant." He said scooting himself off of the bed.

Jason grabbed his boots and walked out of the room. Sonny looked up at Francis and they both started laughing.

* * *

When Sonny came down stairs, Jason was about to go. The door opened and Olivia walked in.

"Sonny, what's going on?"

"Brenda was ambushed."

Olivia's eyes got wide. "Oh my God, is she okay?"

"She's resting upstairs with Bella. I just wanted to make sure that all of you were protected."

"There's another bedroom upstairs you can sleep in." Jason said. "Make yourself at home."

She watched them leave and ran up the stairs. She opened the bedroom door and walked inside. Bella had rolled over towards Brenda. So, Olivia climbed in and went to sleep.

* * *

Sonny and Jason came over a few times to check on them but the women slept through the night. Eventually, Jason went into the guest bedroom and Sonny slept at Bella's to make sure Cody was okay.

Bella woke up first. "Jason?" She said moving towards Olivia. She touched her back and felt long hair and freaked out and yelled, shoving Olivia off the bed. Brenda jumped up and Bella screamed again. Jason came running in the door with his gun drawn. "What's wrong?"

Olivia was on the floor dazed and Bella and Brenda started to laugh hysterically.

Jason helped Olivia up.

"Mom?" Bella finally blurted out. "What are you doing here?"

Brenda was still laughing.

"Don't pee in my bed Brenda." Jason said loudly causing Brenda to laugh harder and run into the bathroom.

Jason explained the sleeping arrangement as Francis stood at the door chuckling. When Brenda got back, Francis told them about Sonny finding Jason in bed with them and they all started laughing again.

"Breakfast is ready." Sonny said yelling from downstairs.

The girls took turns freshening up and then ran downstairs.

Sonny walked slowly into the room with a bowl of cereal. "Peanut butter captain crunch and bananas for my baby girl."

Bella was beaming.

"You two come over to the other apartment. Bella can't stand the smell of eggs."

Olivia, Francis, and Brenda went across the hall and Jason stayed with Bella.

He watched her chow down the bowl of cereal like it was nothing.

"Oh my God that hit the spot."

He chuckled. "You're so cute."

Bella giggled. "Don't you ever have cravings?"

Jason's eyes grew intense and he looked at her like he wanted to eat her.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that."

Before she could say another word, he picked her up and took her upstairs and deposited her on the bed. "Time for my breakfast." He said kissing her hard. Bella moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't know what she had done to get such a great guy, but she was very thankful.

* * *

Brenda went back over to Bella's apartment and went into the bedroom.

"Hi." She said to Cody who was sitting up in the bed.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me. Things could have been a lot worse. But thanks to you, the baby and I are just fine."

Cody smiled. "I thought maybe Sonny would be mad at me and replace me."

Brenda scowled. "If he was mad, trust me, you still wouldn't be going anywhere. You're stuck with me Cody Paul, so get used to it."

Cody grinned. "Thank you Ms. Barrett."

"Brenda! If I hadn't of been losing my mind last night, I would have corrected you then."

He nodded.

The doctor came back in to check on Cody. Brenda waved and left the room.


	43. Chapter 43 -Good News and Bad News

A/N – Thanks for the reviews rofl Guest saying Sonny is the wus. You know, I thought about having him carry her when the dr. was there. But we wouldn't want him to break a nail or anything. Virgy15 I think Jason rather strangle Brenda then sleep with her, but there is a thin line….just not in my story lol.

Chapter 43 – Good News and Bad News

Sonny smiled at Brenda and couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous she is. "Thanks for talking to him. He was really beating himself up last night."

"No problem. I like him and he did his job. I can't ask for more."

"You want to talk about the wedding?"

Brenda sighed. "No."

"Okay. I have to get down to the warehouse. Do you want to go home or stay here?"

"I'll stay here. I'll make sure Cody gets some lunch and I'll hang out with Bella and Olivia."

"Alright. I'll have someone go get you and Olivia some clothes."

They hugged and she went back over to the pent house. Olivia was sitting on the couch.

Jason and Bella came downstairs.

"We have an ultrasound to go to. Kelly wants to check on Liz." Jason said.

"Brenda, I really think you should go too. You had a big scare last night."

"I don't want to go without Sonny."

"I'll call him and tell him to meet us there." Jason said.

"Mom, you're coming too." Bella said.

Olivia smiled.

They waited until Max brought back some clothes so Olivia and Brenda could change. Johnny and Francis walked them all out to the SUV and Jason drove them to the hospital.

They went upstairs and Kelly met them in the waiting room.

"I'm going to look at Brenda first considering what happened last night."

"Good luck." Bella said giving her a hug.

A few minutes later, Sonny hustled past them. A nurse led him to the room.

"Did I miss anything?" Sonny said moving to Brenda's side.

The heartbeat of the baby was filling the room which made him smile proudly.

"You're just in time." Kelly said smiling.

Sonny held Brenda's hand.

"Well, do you want to know what you're having?"

Brenda squealed. "Yes." Sonny nodded.

"It looks like it's a boy."

Brenda started crying. Sonny grinned. "I love you." He said kissing her gently.

* * *

They made it back to the waiting room. Brenda was beaming.

"It's a boy." She yelled as Bella hugged her.

Everyone congratulated them. A nurse came to get Bella and they went to the back.

* * *

She got changed and waited for Kelly.

"Do you want to know?"

Jason smiled. "It's up to you."

"I want to know." She said smiling.

Kelly came in. "Okay, let's check on your little baby."

She put the gel on Bella and started to move the wand.

Kelly frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just the baby is in a weird position and I can't see what it is."

Bella was a little let down.

"But don't worry. The baby looks healthy and we'll be able to tell next time."

"Leave it to my baby to be the stubborn one." Bella said pouting.

She cleaned up and went to the waiting room.

* * *

Brenda's smile turned to a frown when she saw the look on Bella's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Baby Morgan didn't want to face the world today. So, Kelly couldn't tell what the sex was."

"Clearly the baby is not a morning person." Olivia said smiling.

Lorenzo walked up to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ultrasounds." Bella said smiling.

"We were just heading out." Jason said.

"I'll walk down with you if that's okay." Lorenzo said looking at Bella.

"It's okay." She said softly.

They all walked over to the elevators and got inside.

* * *

They piled out of the elevators into the garage. They were laughing and about to cross a row of cars when a black SUV rounded the corner. Lorenzo was walking behind Bella and was the first to notice it. Bella dropped her purse and let go of Jason's hand to retrieve it just as Jason saw the gun barrel stick out of the window.

"Everyone down." He yelled reaching back for Bella. But, he was off balance. Johnny grabbed Olivia and Sonny pulled Brenda down on top of him and then rolled them over.

Bella looked up as the gun started firing and screamed. She heard Lorenzo yell and dive on top of her as she crashed down onto the pavement. The car raced off as Jason and Johnny stood up and fired their guns.

Bella laid there whimpering. Jason rushed over to where she was. He could see blood running down the asphalt. Lorenzo was laying half way on top of Bella. Max ran over and helped Jason turn Lorenzo over.

"Baby?" Jason said as Bella started crying louder. He pulled her into his arms. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no. He looked over at Max and then down at Lorenzo. He had been hit in the stomach.

"Max, get them out of here. Johnny, run upstairs and get a gurney."

Max and Sonny helped Brenda and Olivia to the car and they took off.

Johnny came back with help and they got Lorenzo situated. Jason helped Bella stand and they all got into the service elevator.

"Lorenzo, I'm so sorry." Bella said sobbing. She knew that he protected her and she was so grateful. But, seeing him hurt affected her deeply.

Lorenzo grimaced. "It's okay Elizabeth. Just know that I love you."

She thought he was saying goodbye started to cry harder and Jason pulled her into him. They walked out of the elevator and Lorenzo crashed. Bella screamed, "No!", and started reaching for him but Jason pulled her back. Her knees buckled and Jason caught her as she lost consciousness. He picked her up and ran towards Epiphany, who directed Jason to a room and he gently laid her down. Kelly came in to monitor her and suddenly there was a noise over the loudspeaker.

"Mr. Morgan, I hope you've been reading my messages. I meant every word of it."

Jason stepped out and stood next to Johnny who was recording it with his phone.

"I know you must be wondering what I want. It's quite simple really. Luis Alcazar was murdered in your presence. He was one of my best friends. He would want me to seek revenge on his behalf. I'll give you a second to process." The man said pausing for a few seconds.

"You have 24 hours to bring me Elizabeth Isabella Corinthos. If you fail to do so, everyone you love will die. Everyone who is related to you will die. Why don't we just say that everyone will die. 24 hours Mr. Morgan, I'll be in touch."

Jason was ready to rip something to shreds. He ducked back into the room and Bella was looking at him and shaking like a leaf. Kelly was injecting something into her I.V. and Bella finally laid back onto the table. She waited until Bella was sleeping before she looked up at Jason.

"I'm going to be honest. If you don't keep her calm, she could lose the baby. From what I just heard, I don't have a clue how you are going to accomplish that. I want to keep her here, but then I would be endangering a lot of people to do that."

"I understand."

"I'm off in an hour. I'll release her and then I'm coming home with you."

Jason was shocked. "You would do that?"

"Bella has been through enough. I will do my best to keep her calm and keep the baby safe, the rest is up to you."

"You could get hurt."

Kelly took a deep breath. "I'm aware of that, but I know that you love her deeply and I can't imagine that you would let them have her. So, I'm depending on that love to keep us all safe."

Johnny was listening from outside. Not only was the doctor hot. She had balls. She was just the kind of woman that he liked.

Jason sighed. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jason made some arrangements to get them home and called Sonny. He stepped outside to speak with Sonny and Mac was standing there.

"Jason, I'd like to ask you some questions about the shootings."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mac, can't this wait?"

"No Jason, it can't. Just follow me."

Jason followed Mac into a conference room.

"Tell me what happened."

Jason quickly ran through the sequence of events.

"Do you know who the shooter was?"

"No, we've been trying to figure that out."

"Of course you'll be in touch if you have any additional information."

Jason stared at Mac. "Of course. Can I get back to my girl now?"

Mac nodded. He watched Jason walk away. He knew if Jason didn't figure this out soon, that Port Charles was going to be in a whole lot of trouble.


	44. Chapter 44 – Sacrifice

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. A few people have already guessed the culprit. Read on. Sheribabi08, ilovedana53, and Virgy15– Thank you!

Chapter 44 – Sacrifice

Jason carried Bella into the house and took her upstairs. Brenda and Olivia were sitting on the couch. Kelly walked in and they were both surprised.

"Dr. Lee?" Brenda said.

"It's Kelly. I'm going to be staying and keeping an eye on you both." She said smiling.

She went upstairs and Jason put her things in the guest room.

They came back downstairs and Jason went over to the penthouse. He left Max to stay with the women.

"Why don't we look at some wedding dresses?" Olivia asked Brenda as she rifled through Brenda's wedding tote.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood."

"Come on, it will distract you for a bit." Kelly said picking up a magazine.

Brenda sighed. "My wedding planner quit when someone put a hit out on me."

Kelly tried not to laugh at the absurdity of the statement, but she couldn't help it and all three women were soon hysterically laughing.

Max just stood there wishing he was in the other pent house.

"Look, I'll be your wedding planner. We could have it at the Metro Court. I'll just pretend it's a Bar Mitzvah and no one will know any different."

Brenda giggled.

"You can walk down the aisle to Hava Nagila." Kelly added.

Brenda laughed. "Olivia, that was a sweet offer but you don't have to do that." Brenda had pretty much resigned herself to the fact that her wedding would be postponed until after she had the baby.

Olivia shook her head. "Look, I know it's a bit awkward with the whole Sonny connection, but you've all been so kind to me. And I'm good at planning. If I ever get married some day, you can help me plan mine."

Brenda smiled. "Deal." She said holding out her hand.

"Wait, my cousin Kate has a house on the water. She's in Europe for 3 months and I have a key. There are no houses around it and it has a huge yard. It's about 45 minutes away so it's not too far. There's a hotel about 10 minutes from the house. So, for the people who want to stay, we'll just bus them. And of course, the bride and groom can stay in the house the night before but in separate areas."

"Do you have pictures of it?"

Olivia went through her phone. "There."

Brenda was impressed. "It's beautiful. I love it." She said throwing her arms around Olivia.

"Do I get to come?" Kelly said smiling.

Brenda grinned. "Of course. And you can bring a date."

"Hmmmm, I'm not really seeing anyone right now."

"I can fix that." Brenda said smiling. "Hold on." She whispered.

She turned to Max. "Hey Max, have you met Kelly?"

Max turned beet red. "Um, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

The women laughed and Brenda turned back to Kelly. "What do you think about Johnny?"

Kelly smiled. "He's pretty hot. And that accent is to die for."

Brenda squealed. "We have to make this happen."

Olivia smiled. "Now, where's your planner book?"

Brenda handed it to Olivia. "Let's get started."

* * *

Jason pounded his fist on the table after Johnny played the tape. "Enough of this shit. What the fuck? We can't even keep our families safe."

Sonny gulped his drink. "What are we going to do?"

"Do you want to send them to the island?" Francis asked.

Sonny shook his head. "No. I think it's too close to their neck of the woods."

"Suppose they start taking out everyone you know Jason. Are you going to be able to live with that?" Francis asked.

Jason just glared at him.

"What the fuck kind of question is that Francis? We're doing the best we can." Sonny snipped.

Cody walked out the bedroom and sat at the table. "I've been going over the list with Stan. We made some phone calls. Several people gave us this name."

Cody pushed the paper over to Sonny who then gave it to Jason.

"Do you recognize it?"

They all said no.

"Do you know where he is?" Sonny asked.

"We're working on it."

"Not good enough." Jason yelled practically shaking.

* * *

Bella walked down the stairs. She saw the three women sitting on the couch talking and headed towards the door.

Kelly looked up. "Bella?"

Bella opened the door and Kelly raced towards her. "Bella, where are you going?"

Bella looked at Milo and he opened the door to her penthouse. Kelly followed her inside. Everyone stopped and looked up at her. Jason's anger melted as he watched her walk towards him. Her face was blank so he couldn't get a good read on it. He stood up but she held up her hand to stop them.

Kelly stood next to her and put her arm around Bella's waist to support her.

"I can't let a bunch of innocent people die because of me."

"Bella…" Sonny said.

"No, hear me out. I don't think I could live with myself if we don't find out who did this. Maybe you should just turn me in or use me as bait."

There was a dead silence in the room as none of the men could even fathom what she was saying. The gravity of her words had all of their heads spinning.

Jason was the first to speak. He heard everything she said and he knew why she said it, but there was no way in hell he was giving her up or putting her purposely in danger. "I'll never give you up." He said quietly.

Her eyes filled up with tears. "I love you so much. I never ever thought I'd find such happiness. You've all been such a blessing. But, I just don't see another way out of this. Maybe this is my fate."

Kelly rubbed her back. She was fighting back tears. Bella's strength amazed her.

Jason grabbed the piece of paper off of the table and walked over to Bella. "This is the 2nd time you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me, and more than anything, I hope you never feel you have to do it again."

The tears flowed down Bella's face. She didn't want to give him up. He was everything to her. And the baby….just the thought of her not living to see it's sweet little face caused her knees to buckle.

Kelly steadied her.

"Bella, do you know this name?"

Bella took the paper from his hand and read it. If she wasn't crying already, she certainly would have started.

Jason could see the look on her face. It was a mixture of anger, fear, and pain.

She took a deep breath and found her voice. "Yes."


	45. Chapter 45 - Infiltrated

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Chawkchic - Bella is selfless and you'll see that even more coming up. Ilovedana53 – Agree! Bjq – Thanks for reading!

Chapter 45 - Infiltrated

Sonny watched his daughter's face. The pain in her eyes was killing him.

Bella took another deep breath. "That is the man that raped me."

Jason pulled her into his arms and when he felt her body grow weak, he sat her down on the couch. Kelly took her pulse and strangely it wasn't that bad.

"I'm going to take her back over to the penthouse." He said reaching down to pick her up.

"I can walk Jason." Bella said sitting up.

Kelly wasn't so sure Bella was steady enough to walk, but she understood why Bella wanted to walk out on her own accord.

They stood up together and she grabbed Kelly's hand and they walked out into the hall.

* * *

Jason was calling everyone he could think of trying to find Salvatore Cassias. What he didn't know, is that he was closer than they realized. Salvatore had set up shop in Port Charles and what he had planned would certainly catch all of them off guard.

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed. Brenda and Sonny slept in Bella's penthouse in the guest room. Olivia and Kelly slept in Jason's penthouse along with Jason and Bella.

In the middle of the night, Kelly came downstairs to get some water. She couldn't sleep with everything going on. Plus, her sleep cycle was all screwed up due to her hospital shifts.

She practically ran down the steps and crashed right into what felt like a wall at the bottom. She started to yell and a hand clamped over her mouth and someone softly whispered. "Shhhh, it's Johnny."

He slowly removed his hand and then steadied her. "You okay?"

She started to speak but couldn't find her words. The moonlight shown through the sliding glass door and she could see his beautiful blue green eyes practically sparkling in the darkness.

"Kelly? Are you okay?" He said running his hand down the side of her body until it stopped at her waist.

Kelly could barely breathe as her whole body tingled. "Yes." She said quietly.

He grinned at her and then picked her up causing her to gasp as he placed her onto the couch. He kneeled down in front of her. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little out of it."

She nodded. "Um, you just scared me to death that's all."

Johnny brushed her hair off of her face. "Sorry about that. What were you coming downstairs for anyway?"

"I was thirsty."

He grinned. "I'll be right back."

He stood up and walked into the kitchen and came back with some water.

"Are you always up this late?" He said sitting down next to her as he handed her the bottle.

Kelly drank some water and looked over at him. "Sometimes, I work weird hours."

"Me too."

Kelly smiled.

"Kelly…" He said his voice trailing off.

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me sometimes?"

Kelly grinned. "I would love that."

Johnny smiled. "You better go upstairs and get some sleep. It's going to be a crazy day tomorrow."

"Okay." She stood up and walked to the stairs and turned around to find him staring at her. "Good night." She said running up the stairs grinning like a fool.

* * *

The next morning everyone got up early. They had a lot of people looking for Salvatore.

Bella called the hospital to check up on Lorenzo.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Bella. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'll be fine." Lorenzo said smiling. He was very happy to hear her voice.

"Thank you for protecting me. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Bella, I owe you so much. You don't owe me anything."

"We figured out who has been targeting us."

"Who?"

"Salvatore Cassias. He's the man that Luis let rape me."

She heard Lorenzo suck in his breath.

He cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. Do they know where he is?"

"No. But, if we don't find him soon, they are going to start killing off Jason's family."

"Let me make some phone calls."

"Thank you Lorenzo."

Bella hung up the phone.

She looked up to see Max walking through the door. "Bella, you have a visitor."

Bella's eyes grew big as the man walked through the door. "Enrique." She said running towards him. They hugged each other and the man had to fight the tears in his eyes. "Bella, I'm so happy to see you."

"What are you doing here?" She said guiding him over to the couch.

"Jason called me for some information and I couldn't help but come."

"I can't believe you're here."

"I know this has to be difficult for you. But, we're going to find him. He's made many enemies over the years and I was able to gather a lot of information regarding his whereabouts the last few months."

Bella started to cry.

"What's wrong Isabella?"

"I'm just a little stressed. It's hard just sitting here waiting for Sal to start killing people and now I feel like I'm putting you in danger as well."

He started to say something but there was a loud noise. Bella jumped as the fire alarms started screeching throughout the building. She looked at Enrique. "He's here isn't he?"

Jason came running through the door with Brenda, Kelly and Olivia.

"Max, we need to close all the vents now. Break a fucking table if you have to. There's a hammer and nails under the kitchen sink. Shore everything up."

Bella could smell smoke. Jason ran over to her. "Baby, I need you and the girls to go upstairs and hide in the closet." He kissed her hard. "Don't come out unless you have too." He handed her a gun. "The safety is on. You remember how to use it?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Brenda was starting to panic. "Jason, suppose there is a real fire."

"There isn't Brenda. They are trying to draw us outside so that they can pick us off. Trust me okay?"

Brenda nodded. "Sonny didn't make it back did he?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"No. But, I'm sure he's fine. I'll take care of you. But, I need you all to go upstairs now."

The girls went upstairs and huddled in the closet. Max and Johnny shored up the vents and the guards split up between the penthouses.

Jason started to hear guns firing in the hallway. "Fuck. We're sitting ducks in here." Jason yelled.

At that moment, two men on ropes came crashing through the balcony doors. Glass shattered everywhere and the sound of automatic gunfire erupted.

Jason and Johnny dove behind the couch and Enrique dove into the stairway. Max was upstairs on the landing. They traded gunfire back and forth until finally, the two men were dead. Jason grabbed some more guns and ammo out of the closet and the men all reloaded.

"There's going to be more coming. We have to hold them off." Jason yelled.

A canister was thrown into the apartment and smoke started to fill the downstairs.

"Fuck." Johnny yelled. "Try not to breathe it in."

Max grabbed two towels out of the bathroom. He shoved one in front of the opening in the bedroom door and he put one over his mouth.

More men came in through the balcony and Jason and Johnny were overwhelmed. Max couldn't see a thing. And to make matters worse, the gunfire had stopped and he didn't hear anything.

What he didn't realize is that the smoke had caused everyone to pass out. It wasn't until he fell against the wall that he realized that they were all fucked.


	46. Chapter 46 – Face to Face

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I do really appreciate the feedback! Things are about to get even more interesting.

Chapter 46 – Face to Face

"Why is it so quiet?" Kelly whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm scared." Olivia said trying not to cry.

Brenda was shaking like a leaf and Olivia was trying to comfort her.

"Take deep breaths Brenda and try to calm down. Your main focus is to protect the baby and you need to keep your blood pressure down to do that." Kelly said softly.

Salvatore slowly walked up the stairs. Enrique sat up holding a gun on him. He could barely see anything or breathe for that matter. The thought of letting this man get to Liz was the only thing keeping him conscious. But, he was barely holding on.

Sal started to laugh and Enrique struggled to hold up the gun. "I don't know who you think you are, but pulling a gun on me will be the last thing that you do."

Enrique pulled the trigger of his gun and nothing happen. Exhausted and out of hope, he laid back on the stairs looking up at the monster that he couldn't stop and he said a prayer. The bullet shattered through his chest and the last word from his lips was "Isabella".

* * *

The girls sat quietly in the closet. "He's coming." Bella whispered. She knew that if it was over, and Jason was still alive, that he would have already come upstairs and gotten them. She touched her belly and rubbed it. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

They could hear the door to the bedroom open and shut and they all jumped.

Salvatore took off his mask and looked around the room. "Bella, I know you're in here. Come out, and I'll let your friends live."

Brenda reached out her arm and pulled Bella into her. "No." She said quietly.

"Bella, I've never known you to be such a coward. You don't want their blood on your hands do you?"

There was no answer again.

"I'm growing very impatient." He said taking aim at the closet. "I'm going to count to three. One…Two…Three." He said loudly. "Have it your way." He pulled the trigger and a bullet hit Kelly in the side. She gasped and Bella pulled down a blouse from a hanger and started applying pressure.

"Bella, I would hate to hurt your friends. But, rest assured, I will enjoy ending their pathetic lives."

Kelly had started to whimper from the pain and Bella knew what she had to do. "I love all of you. No matter what you hear, I forbid you to leave this closet and come after me. I will not have him hurt you too." She put the gun in the waistline of her pants against the small of her back. Brenda began to cry softly. "I love you too." Brenda didn't know if she could sit there and listen to Bella be raped or killed. She had become such a close friend that the thought of losing her was making Brenda physically ill.

* * *

Bella slowly slid the closet door open and stood up. Salvatore watched her carefully. She shut the door behind her leaving a small crack.

"Well, well, you have certainly aged well; curves in all the right places. I was thinking that perhaps I will take you on the bed that you shared with Mr. Morgan before I slice you open and gut you." He said smiling wickedly.

Bella just stared at him for a moment. "You're early."

"I was bluffing. I knew the family thing would be distracting. And I was right. Besides, I like to make a grand entrance."

"You always were so smug."

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend? I was your first Elizabeth, so it's only fitting that I'd be your last."

Bella fought the bile that was building up in her body. "Just get it over with. I doubt you'll last that long anyway. And, I really don't want to have to listen to your voice any longer than I have too."

"Take off your clothes." He growled.

Bella smirked. "You may have had me first, but Jason has my heart. And God knows he's a way better lover than you could ever dream of being. You sick shit."

Olivia looked at Brenda. "What is she doing?" She was so scared for Bella.

He pointed the gun at her. "I said strip bitch." He yelled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You think I'm afraid of that? Luis fucking tortured me for years. You have no idea what I endured."

"Maybe if he had tortured you more, you'd learn when to shut your mouth and do as you are told."

He fired the gun past her head. The women in the closet jumped but Bella didn't flinch.

"Is this what you want?" Bella said starting to slowly unbutton her top. "It's just a body Salvatore. You can't hurt me anymore. I will never give you that power again."

Sal was starting to get angry. She was sucking all the joy out of this for him. He wanted to see her squirm and crack and she was not doing any of that. Bella took off her shirt and it dropped to the floor.

She leered at him. "Do you like what you see Salvatore?"

He stared at her beauty and smiled. "What game are you playing?"

"No games. Take my body and then leave."

"But, that is not my plan Elizabeth. I want to watch you bleed."

"Plans change. I fuck you and then you leave."

She saw his arm being to relax.

He took a few steps towards her. "That is very tempting Elizabeth. Sure, I want to defile you, but the thought of killing you afterwards and then watching Jason grieve over you is way more gratifying."

"He'll never let you live."

"Who said I would let him live."

"Well then Jason and I will be together after all then."

She could tell that he was starting to get pissed off and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep up the conversation. It was taking a toll on her.

"Enough talk."

"You are way overdressed Salvatore. What are you going to do about that?"

He grunted and started to take off his jacket. He had decided to call her bluff. He knew she would crack when he touched her and he was looking forward to her breakdown.


	47. Chapter 47 - Outcome

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Some of your comments made me chuckle. You're a blood thirsty bunch lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 47 - Outcome

Bella flashed back to when Salvatore had raped her. How he had laughed at her as she was sobbing afterwards. How he had thrown money at her and told her that she sucked in bed. She recalled how Luis had mocked her when she left the office and how the guards had taunted her on the way to her room. She remembered panicking for a month on whether or not she was pregnant and loathing herself for wishing a baby dead if she was. And the more she remembered, the more she wanted him dead.

Bella snapped out of it and watched him move his firearm to his other hand and she reached behind her and pulled out the gun; flicking the safety off. "Fuck you, you fucking pig." She screamed as she emptied the gun into his body. She watched him crumble to the ground. He had worn a kevlar vest, but a bullet had hit him in in the head, and another in the throat. "Die! I hate you. I hate what you took from me." She yelled dropping to her knees; sobbing.

All 3 women in the closet started to cry for Bella. "I'm going to go get her." Olivia took a deep breath and slid open the closet door and crawled over to Bella. She took the gun out of her hand and sat it on the floor.

"I'm so sorry baby. I love you so much." She lovingly took Bella's face in her hands. "He can't hurt you anymore. Don't go to a bad place. Don't let him win. You have a baby growing inside of you that needs you. Jason needs you." Olivia kissed her on the forehead. "And I can't lose you again."

Bella dove into Olivia and hugged her tightly. After a minute, Olivia pulled back and helped Bella put her top back. They could hear noises downstairs and Olivia pulled her back into the closet.

"We're out of bullets." Bella said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Never apologize for being a badass." Kelly said grimacing.

Olivia opened the door and climbed back out.

"Mom!" Bella cried.

Olivia quickly ran over to Salvatore's body and grabbed his gun. She ran back over to the closet and got back inside.

"Good thinking. Brenda, are you okay?" Bella said wiping her face.

"Yes, are you?" Brenda said quietly.

"I will be."

Bella turned and looked at Kelly. Brenda was applying pressure to her wound. "Hang in there. We'll get you out as soon as we can."

* * *

Sonny and about 10 men raced up the stairs leading to the top floor as fast as they could run. Milo made it upstairs first and he opened the door to Jason's penthouse. Smoke came pouring out and he tried to breath into his suit jacket. He warned the other men to hold back while he tried to prop the door open. The gunfire started back up and Milo and Francis quickly took out the gunmen. The smoke started to clear and they could see bodies littering the floor and staircase. They quickly tried to revive Jason and Johnny. Sonny didn't realize the women were upstairs.

"Jason. Wake up." Sonny yelled. Jason finally started coughing and was able to sit up. Johnny was starting to come around as well.

"Where are the girls?"

Jason looked at Johnny and yelled. "Fuck."

Francis helped them up and a few other men carried Enrique and Max down the stairs and then tried to revive them as well.

Jason and Johnny ran up the stairs and Jason flung open the door to his bedroom. He saw Salvatore lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Bella!" He yelled.

The closet door slowly opened. Bella crawled out and looked up at him. She put the gun down on the ground and stood up. She had tears in her eyes and Jason could almost see the pain etched into her face. He rushed over to her and held her tightly. Olivia crawled out behind her. Johnny helped her up and sat her on the bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But…."

Sonny ran into the room and yelled, "Brenda!"

"I'm in here. Kelly is hurt."

Johnny could tell by the look on Olivia's face that it was bad. He turned and looked inside the closet. His eyes met with Kelly's. He could tell she was in pain. He dropped to his knees and saw the blood soaked cloth that Brenda was pressing against Kelly's stomach and knew it wasn't good. "Where were you shot?"

"My side." Kelly said panting and grimacing from the pain.

"I'm going to have to move you."

She nodded and prepared for more pain. Johnny let Brenda crawl out first and she reunited with Sonny.

"You okay."

Brenda tried not to cry. "Yes." She said squeezing him tightly.

Johnny pulled Kelly out and laid her on the floor as she tried to fight her need to scream.

The doctor was in the other penthouse, so Sonny had Milo run over and get him.

"Hold on Kelly. I know it hurts but you're going to be fine."

At the sound of his voice and his touch, Kelly felt like she was going to cry. He saw the emotion rising up in her and he kissed her gently on the forehead. "It's okay baby." He said softly so only she could hear him. "I'll take care of you."

Kelly squeezed his hand. "Hurts bad."

"I know. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you."

She shook her head. "You're here now."

"And I'm not leaving you. You're going to be sick of me."

She tried to smile. "I look forward to that."

Johnny grinned.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine now."

"You should get checked out."

He smiled at her concern for him and pushed her hair out of her face.

"When did that happen?" Jason whispered to Bella who smiled.

"I have no idea but I like it." Bella said snuggling into Jason.

The doctor ran into the room and dropped down next to Kelly. He lifted her shirt and looked at the wound. "Well, it looks like it exited cleanly. So, that's good. We just need to get the bleeding to stop and patch her up."

"He makes it sound like it's nothing." Kelly said looking up at Johnny who chuckled.

The doctor smiled. "Dr. Lee, you will live to see another day." He looked up at Johnny. "Can we bring her across the hall?"

Johnny nodded and picked Kelly up. "If you keep picking me up like this, I'm not going to want to walk anywhere."

Johnny smiled. "I'd gladly carry you around."

"I think we all should go across the hall." Jason said.

Sonny nodded and he helped Brenda stand. Olivia got up and followed them.


	48. Chapter 48 – Insatiable

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I posted the first chapter of my new fic called Alliances. Check it out!

Chapter 48 – Insatiable

"You sure you're okay?" Jason asked Bella.

"I don't know. I have so many emotions going through me right now, it's kind of crazy. I baited him. I teased him."

"You threw him off his game. It was smart."

"It was so hard….Jason I offered my body to him in exchange for letting my friends live. It sickened me." She said shivering.

Jason closed his eyes and hugged her. He could only imagine how hard it was for her to do what she did. He hated that she was in so much pain and wished he could take it all away. "I'm so sorry I let you down. But, I'm so proud of you Bella. You did what you had to do to survive. There is nothing sick about that. Don't let that prick mess with your head. He's dead."

Bella sighed. "Is it wrong that shooting him felt so good? Once I started pulling the trigger, I just couldn't stop." Bella leaned forward and kissed Jason hard and then pulled back. "He shot at me and missed on purpose. The only thing running through my mind, before he pulled the trigger, was that I'd never get to kiss you or be with you ever again; that our child would never be born. And that scared me more than anything."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Bella, it's over. Don't second guess anything. You survived and he'll never hurt you again. And I'm not going anywhere, baby. Come on, let's go across the hall."

They walked downstairs and looked at all the bodies.

"Is Enrique still alive?" She said looking up at Jason. She saw him shake his head no and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Bella." Jason said walking her out the door. "I'll make sure his body is shipped home to his family and that they are taken care of."

* * *

They walked into the penthouse and there were several injured men sitting on the floor awaiting treatment.

Bella knelt down in front of Max. "Max, are you alright?"

Max shook his head. "It's just a flesh wound."

"I'm so sorry you got shot because of me."

Max lifted up his hand and touched her chin. "Bella, I consider it an honor to guard and protect you. Besides, I'll have another scar to show off." He said grinning.

Bella smiled. "You're the best Max."

"Make sure you tell Milo that."

Bella grinned. "I will." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jason looked at Max and frowned. "I can't help it if your girl finds me irresistible." Max said devilishly.

Jason glared and Bella laughed. She got up and went into the guest bedroom. Kelly was in there along with Brenda and Olivia. The doctor had kicked Johnny out so he could concentrate.

Kelly was passed out and the doctor was sewing her up. Brenda looked up at Bella and walked over to her. "What you did in that bedroom was incredible. I consider it an honor and a privilege to be your friend Bella. You are the strongest woman I know. I don't think I would have had the guts to do what you did. You protected all of us and I'm so grateful to you." Bella hugged Brenda as they both cried.

Milo came in to tell everyone that the building had been cleared and that the elevators were working again. They called a cleanup crew to take care of the mess inside Jason's apartment and he made sure that Enrique's body was treated with care.

* * *

Kelly woke up and tried to focus. She quickly remembered what happened and looked around. Johnny was lying next to her sound asleep. She smiled and touched his hand.

His eyes snapped open and he grinned. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

Kelly smiled. "Hi Prince Charming. How long have I been out?"

"About 36 hours."

Kelly's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit."

Johnny chuckled. "Don't worry, we called you in sick."

She smiled. "Good. I might have survived a gunshot wound, but Epiphany is a different story."

Johnny smiled.

"Have you been here the entire time?"

"Of course, I'm a man of my word."

"Thank you."

"You forgot to finish the sentence."

She thought for a moment then giggled. "How can I ever repay you Prince Charming?" She said dramatically.

"First, you can call me Charming. Second, you can ditch the dwarves and go out to dinner with me next Friday. I'm giving you a week to recover."

She smiled. "It's a date."

"Charming always gets the girl." Johnny said smiling.

* * *

Liz got up and went to the bathroom. They had been holed up at the Metro Court for over a day; only coming up for air to eat or drink.

She brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower. Jason had gone to Kelly's to get her favorite sandwich. She was in her towel when she heard him come through the door.

He saw that she was in the bathroom and peeked inside. "Bella?"

"Come in."

He opened the door and stared at her hungrily.

"You can't be serious." She said shaking her head. "We did it like 5 times last night."

Jason smiled. "I just can't get enough of you."

She walked up to him and let the towel slip off. "Are you sure you're not in your 2nd trimester? If I weren't already knocked up, last night would have probably done the trick." She said running her hand over his crotch.

Jason shivered. "Bella, I will bend you over the sink and…."

"And what?" She said unzipping his zipper.

Jason's lips came crashing down on hers. He only stopped kissing her long enough to take his shirt off. He lifted her up on the counter and hungrily licked and sucked his way down her body. Bella leaned against the mirror and Jason plunged his tongue into her hot center.

"Jason." She gasped as her legs began to quiver.

Jason knew she was close as she thrashed her head and moaned loudly. "Oh God Jason, please."

Jason smiled and then continued to lick her clit until Bella screamed out in ecstasy as waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

Jason stood up and pulled her into him. He threw off his pants and kissed her hungrily. Bella reached down to stroke him and Jason groaned. "Eli…za..beth," He moaned, "Isabella Corinthos I fucking love you so much."

Bella grinned. "God, I love the way you say my name."

He turned her around so she could see them in the mirror and kissed her neck. He pinched her nipple with his hand and Bella groaned loudly.

"Fuck me baby." She said breathlessly.

Jason pushed her forward so she was leaning over the counter and in one motion slammed into her to the hilt. Bella looked at him in mirror and her sultry eyes made him even harder. He held her hips and thrust into her as he watched her face react.

"Harder baby." She yelled when he slowed down and Jason picked up his pace. "Oh God Jason I'm going to ….."

He watched her lose complete control as love sounds came pouring out of her mouth. Jason pumped a few more times and felt his release pour from his throbbing cock. Bella watched him with a smile as he groaned her name and sunk into her one more time.

"You are so hot when you come." Bella said grinning.

Jason pulled out and pulled her up into his arms. "You are beyond hot." He said kissing her softly.

"We need to meet Brenda and Sonny for lunch."

He dropped his head. "I know. Let's get in the shower."


	49. Chapter 49 – Wedding Plans

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Glad you guys like Johnny/Kelly and Liason hotness. If you haven't checked out my new fic Alliances, click on my name to find it easily!

Chapter 49 – Wedding Plans

They made their way up to the restaurant. Sonny and Brenda were already there. They all hugged and sat down.

"So, what's up?"

Brenda smiled. "I know this is late notice, but we're getting married next Saturday."

Bella squealed. "Really?"

"Yes. Don't worry about the dresses, they are already here and you have a fitting in the boutique at 2:00."

"This is so exciting."

"So, to recap, you are my maid of honor, Robin is flying in this Saturday. Maximus is a groomsman and Jason is the best man."

Bella grinned. "Who's walking you down the aisle?"

Brenda looked down for a minute. "Me."

Bella could tell she looked a little uncomfortable, so she changed the subject. "Are you already fitted for your dress?"

"Yup. I did it this morning."

"This has to be the easiest matron of honor gig ever."

Brenda smiled. "Yeah, I figured since you had to deal with entertaining the best man…"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever grandma."

Brenda scowled. "You better not piss me off on my wedding day."

Jason grinned. "In life, there are no guarantees."

They ate their lunch as Brenda gave them more details about the wedding. Sonny watched Brenda in amusement. He knew she was beyond excited and truly he was too. He was more than ready to be Brenda's husband.

"Brenda, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jason asked.

Brenda looked at him curiously. "Sure." They stood up and Jason directed her over to the balcony.

* * *

"What's this about?"

Jason took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. She could see that he had grown very serious and she wasn't sure if she should worry.

"I'm not always the best with words."

"You can tell me anything Jason." She said trying to encourage him.

"It's just, you know you mean a lot to me. I know we argue a lot but…" Jason sighed.

"Go on."

"I love you Brenda. You're my family. You've always been there for me when it counts and I want to be there for you."

Brenda was in tears. "Jason." She said touching his cheek. "You've always protected me when I've needed it."

"This isn't about protecting you. I wanted to do something special for you at the wedding."

Brenda was taken aback. "Special? What?"

"I wanted to walk you down the aisle."

Brenda gasped and then started crying. "Oh Jason." She said hugging him.

Bella and Sonny looked at each other. "Why is your boyfriend making my fiancé cry?"

"You got me. Why is your fiancé crying all over my boyfriend?" Bella said grinning.

Brenda pulled back. "You'd really do that for me?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I don't want you to break a hip or anything."

Brenda laughed through her tears and then started wiping her face. "What about you walking in with Bella?"

"Maximus can walk both of them at the same time. It will be good for his ego."

Brenda chuckled. "Thank you Jason. You know I love you too right?"

"Doesn't everyone? I'm so charming."

She punched him and he grabbed his arm.

"Now that's more like it." Sonny said smiling at Bella.

Brenda hated that she had to walk herself down the aisle, so Jason offering to do that for her was just going to make her day even more special.

"One more thing." Jason said quietly as Brenda nodded. "This is our secret."

Brenda grinned. "Okay." She wiped the remaining tears and they walked back to the table.

"You okay?" Sonny asked.

"Yup." Brenda said drinking some water.

"What..you're not going to tell us what that was about."

"Nope."

Sonny looked up at Bella who was trying not to laugh.

"Unbelievable." Sonny muttered.

"Well, I have some plans to make. I'll see you guys later." Brenda said standing up. They all said their goodbyes and Bella and Jason went back upstairs.

* * *

Johnny walked up to the apartment with a bag full of food and unlocked the door. He cracked it open a little bit and then called out to her. "Kelly?"

"Come on in." She yelled.

He put the food on the table and saw her in the kitchen. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting."

She smiled. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with my legs."

Johnny shook his head. "You make it really hard to take care of you woman." He said walking up to her and kissing her senseless.

They broke apart, both needing more air, and then Johnny captured her lips again.

"You're really good at that." Kelly said smiling.

"It's because of you."

She gave him one last peck and walked over to the table. "Did you hear the wedding is next Saturday?"

"Yup. I was wondering if you had asked anyone to go with you."

Kelly pretended to think for a moment. "There is this guy I was thinking about asking."

"Does his name start with a 'C'?"

Kelly grinned. "As a matter of fact…."

Johnny leaned over and kissed her again. "Damn you taste good."

Kelly couldn't even imagine how good it would be once they actually had sex. "Let's eat lover boy."

Johnny grinned and started dishing out the food. Kelly was one hell of a catch, and he had no plans of letting her get away.

* * *

Bella went to the fitting and was very happy with Brenda's choice. The dress was a strapless chiffon with godets. It had an empire waist and the chiffon skirt just flowed. She had chosen mercury (which was a grey/silver tone) for the color and it looked beautiful with Bella's skin tone.

The seamstress pinned the bodice and then she slipped out of it and got dressed. She couldn't wait for the wedding. Brenda and Sonny were so important to her and she wanted them both to be happy.

She went back upstairs and plopped onto the couch. Jason had to run to the penthouse to work with the contractors. She picked up her phone and called Lorenzo.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Bella, I was just checking up on you."

"I'm at my hotel room."

"You are? I'm here in the hotel. Can I come by?"

"I would love that." He said smiling.

"See you in a few."

She opened the door to find Milo standing there. "Hey Milo, I'm going to see Lorenzo."

Milo nodded and followed her to the elevators.


	50. Chapter 50 - Release

A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews! I posted another chapter for my new fic Alliances today. Since I unexpectantly finished writing this one yesterday, I'm going to be posting that every day.

Chapter 50 - Release

Bella knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Lorenzo said holding the door open.

Bella walked inside and they both sat on the couch.

"How are you doing?

"I'm fine."

"I don't mean to pry but is something bothering you?"

"Um. No, really, I'm okay."

Lorenzo softly smiled. "Bella, I am always here if you need to talk. I won't judge you. And what you say to me stays between us."

Bella sighed. "I just can't get him out of my mind. I know he's dead. I should be so happy right now but I just can't seem to get it together."

Lorenzo nodded. "Go on."

"Maybe I'm just feeling sorry for myself. He got off easy. I'm the one who has suffered for everything that he has done. He's dead and I am still left with the memories of what he did to me."

Lorenzo took a deep breath. "What happened that day Bella that has thrown you like this?"

Bella wiped away a tear. "I went there. I allowed myself to think about everything that happened and it was like I was there again. Everything sick memory came flooding back. And then I taunted and teased him. I offered myself to him in exchange for him leaving all of us alone. And then I killed him."

"I know that it was horrible revisiting all of that pain that you buried and never dealt with. You need to see that it's been haunting you and affecting your choices. And as far as what you offered, I think that is what's really bugging you. Would you have gone through with it?"

Tears seemed to burst out of Bella. Lorenzo held open his arms and Bella moved closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know. I think that is what's driving me crazy. Why don't I know? How could I think that I even could?"

"Bella, just because you offered that doesn't mean that you wanted him. The fact that you were willing to go to any lengths to protect the people you love is beyond commendable. What he did to you was not your fault. You did nothing to deserve it."

"I made Luis mad. If I hadn't of done that…." Her voice broke.

Lorenzo was in tears. "No matter what you did or didn't do, that monster had no right to put his hands on you. What Luis and Salvatore did to you was reprehensible. And everything Salvatore did recently and everyone he's killed in the last few months, none of that is your fault. He made his own choices. He was trying to get revenge. Please don't blame yourself for any of this."

Bella sobbed. She knew what he was saying was true.

"Let it all out baby. Cry for everything you've lost. I won't let you go. You're safe."

Bella practically wailed as she let out all the emotion she held in for so long. She cried for over an hour before she finally fell asleep. Lorenzo grabbed a pillow and put it under her head and put a blanket over her. Her phone rang and he picked it up off the coffee table, it was Jason.

He answered it and walked into the bathroom.

"Jason, it's Lorenzo."

Jason was shocked. "Why are you answering Bella's phone?"

"She's asleep. She came to see me and she needed to talk about what happened." Lorenzo paused.

"Go on."

"I encouraged her to let it all out and she cried for about an hour. She's fine. She's sleeping on my couch."

Jason sighed. "Should I come get her?"

"No, finish what you are doing. If she's not in your hotel room when you get done, come to my suite and get her."

"Okay. Thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem."

Lorenzo walked back into the living room and sat in a chair and watched her sleep. His heart was broken having to see how much pain she had gone through; pain he could have prevented. But, he was glad that he was able to help her heal. He knew he could never make up for what he did. But, he planned to make sure he was always a part of her life.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. It was Jason.

"Hi, is she still sleeping?" He asked walking into the room. He saw her on the couch. "I'm going to take her back to our room."

Lorenzo nodded. He watched Jason pick her up and he held open the door. He hoped Bella would be alright.

* * *

Jason laid her on the bed and covered her up. She stirred and suddenly sat up. "Lorenzo?" She said, before realizing she was in their room.

"Hi."

"Did he call you?"

"No, I called you and he answered."

She sat up and grossed her legs. "Oh."

"He didn't give me any details, just that you were upset and fell asleep."

"He helped me deal with my Salvatore issues and I guess I was holding in a lot."

"Well, I'm glad he was there for you."

"Me too."

"Do you feel any better?"

"Actually, yes I do." She said smiling. She felt like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Are you sure? I had something planned for this evening, but it can wait if you're not up to it."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Good."

His phone rang.

"Everything is arranged. Be there at 6:30." Olivia said.

"Thank you." He said hanging up the phone.

"What is that box over there?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see later. First, you have a spa appointment downstairs."

Bella grinned. "Really?"

"Yes. Milo will walk you down there."

"Does he get spa a treatment too?"

Jason smirked. The image of Milo getting a manicure made him chuckle.

"Ah no."

Bella smiled.

"So, get going. I don't want to be late."

"You don't have to ask me twice." She said going to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Bella relaxed as the masseuse removed all of the tension from her back. She had already gotten a mani/pedi and a facial. She was in heaven. They finished and she took a quick shower and got dressed and then it was on to hair and makeup. When she finally went back up to the room, there was a note from Jason to look in the box.

She did and the most beautiful dress was in there. She grinned and stepped into it. Bella couldn't quite get the zipper to dress zipped and Jason appeared out of nowhere in a suit. "Holy shit you look good." She said looking up at him. Jason smiled and pulled her into him. "Not as good as you." She gasped as he zipped up her zipper and kissed her. "You taste good too." He said huskily. "Let's go."


	51. Chapter 51 - Love Connections

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! I think you will all really like the next few chapters.

Chapter 51 – Love Connections

Jason led her to the elevator and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You look gorgeous." He said softly. Bella grinned. "Thank you."

They got off at the restaurant floor and Olivia led them to a private room. She smiled brightly at Bella as she watched her beautiful daughter sit down with the man she loved.

"Your waiter will be with you soon." She said before walking away.

"I can't believe you did all of this." Bella said looking around. There were candles everywhere; even on the private balcony.

"I thought you deserved a little romance."

Bella's eyes filled up with tears as Jason's eyes conveyed the love that he had for her.

The waiter brought some sparkling wine and their first course. By the time all the food had been brought out, Bella was stuffed.

"That was so good." She said holding her stomach.

Jason chuckled. "I have to keep my baby and my girl happy." He stood up. "Would you like to dance?"

Bella smiled. "Sure." She got up and Jason took her into his arms. They swayed to the music and got lost in each other.

"I love you so much. You mean everything to me Bella. I never thought I would find this kind of love. You consume me."

She pulled back and looked into his beautiful eyes. He took her hand and put it over his heart. "You are the reason my heart beats. Life means nothing without you."

She wiped the tear that had fallen down his cheek away. She was stunned at what he was saying.

Jason dropped to one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and spoiling you and our kids. Elizabeth Isabella Corinthos will you marry me?" He said pulling a black box from his pocket and opening it.

Bella gasped at the beautiful ring and turned her tear filled eyes back to him. "Yes Jason, I will marry you." She said throwing her arms around him.

His lips crashed down on hers and they kissed for what seemed like eternity. They pulled apart and he put the ring on her finger.

They hugged again as Olivia, Sonny, Brenda, and Lorenzo came through the door clapping.

Bella was laughing. "You all knew?"

Olivia laughed. "I have a big mouth."

Jason smiled as everyone congratulated them.

"I hope you don't mind. I was eating dinner and saw you walk in and then there was all the commotion. I'm so happy for you."

Bella grinned. "I'm really glad you're here." She said hugging him.

The waiter brought in some champagne and Bella grabbed her sparkling wine glass.

"To my beautiful daughter and my best friend. May you always put your happiness and family first. Here's to a lifetime of love and joy."

They all clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

"Alright, let's leave these lovebirds alone." Sonny said guiding everyone out of the room. He took one more look at his daughter who returned his smile and he walked out the door.

Bella stared at the ring on her finger and looked back up at Jason. "My whole life I've been waiting for you. I dreamed about you every night. I prayed that God would send me someone who would love me like you do. But what I didn't know was that your love would far exceed my expectations. I want to make you so happy. I want to love you like you deserve to be loved. "

Jason didn't even try to hold back his tears. "Thank you." He said gently kissing her lips. Bella shivered as he lightly touched her back and drew her into a deeper kiss. "I need you out of that dress." He said huskily.

Bella grinned. "Gladly."

She grabbed her little purse and they walked to the elevator.

Olivia watched the young couple with tears in her eyes. Their love for each other was incredible to behold.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo pulled Olivia aside. "Are you off work?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes I am."

"Have you had dinner?"

Olivia cocked her head to the side. "No…"

Lorenzo smiled. "Would you have dinner with me? I hate eating alone."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Why not."

Lorenzo led her over to his table and held her chair out.

"Thank you."

They sat and the waiter brought Olivia over some wine.

She laughed. "I guess I'm a creature of habit."

Lorenzo grinned. "Nothing wrong with that."

He took a sip of his drink and then turned his attention back to Olivia.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself? It's nice to get to know people who love Bella."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I just moved here in February. I'm from Bensonhurst. I've never been married."

"And how is that possible?"

Olivia grinned. "I love shoes and fashion. I love to cook and eat. And clearly, I like Merlot."

Lorenzo smiled. "Good to know."

Olivia gave him a look and took another drink of her wine. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Would it be so bad if I was?"

Olivia studied him for a moment. He was very sexy and Bella seemed to be forgiving him for what was done in the past.

"I guess not." She said looking up at the waiter who interrupted them.

They ordered and then she turned her attention back to Lorenzo.

"Will you dance with me?" He said softly.

Olivia smiled. "Sure."

Lorenzo pulled her close to him as they swayed to the music. "You're very beautiful Olivia Falconeri."

"You just know all the right things to say don't you?"

"I don't have a lot of practice at this. But, I do know a smart, beautiful woman who is definitely worth my time when I see one."

Olivia smiled. She had dated Steven a few times but they hadn't been able to really make it work with their schedules. She stared up at Lorenzo almost hypnotized as she watched his head move towards hers. He kissed her on the forehead. "Dinner's ready."

She smiled as he led her back to the table, the energy from the hand on her back pulsating through her body. Maybe this is a good thing. She thought to herself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Did you see that?" Brenda said looking over at Sonny.

They were watching Olivia and Lorenzo. Brenda had wanted some dessert so they had gotten a table.

"I did."

"What do you think?"

Sonny wasn't sure about Lorenzo. He still was a little bitter about what he did to Bella. Even though he had helped out with the Salvatore situation and took a bullet for his daughter, he was still a little wary due to his gene pool.

"I don't know. Olivia seems to be in to him."

Brenda smiled. "They make a hot couple. Whatever floats your boat, right?"

Sonny smiled. "I guess. As long as he's good to her, I guess I'll have no complaints."

Brenda grinned. "Don't lie. If you could get away with it, Lorenzo would be swimming with the fishes right now."

Sonny chuckled. "No, Bella would never forgive me."

"I did say if you could get away with it."

Sonny grinned. "Let's get out of here. I need my own dessert."

Brenda grinned and leaned over and kissed him. "You don't know what you just started."


	52. Chapter 52 - Girl's Night Out

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys were intrigued by Liv and Lorenzo (Lilo?). I didn't think it had been done before and I thought maybe I'd try to make it work.

Chapter 52 - Girl's Night Out

Bella stood next to Jason in the elevator. There was an older gentleman standing in front of them which was making Bella very frustrated at Jason since he was palming her ass through the thin material of her dress. She looked up at him wickedly as she slipped her hand over his crotch and squeezed. Jason bit his lip and looked at her with angry passion as she refused to move her hand. He could feel himself getting harder as the elevator doors finally opened and her hand slipped away. They waited for the doors to close after the gentlemen had left, and then it was on.

Jason grabbed her and pushed her across the elevator as their mouths met and their tongues dueled for supremacy. They crashed into the wall as their bodies grinded against each other; groping each other freely. They heard the elevator ding and Jason backed away from her. The want in their eyes made each other crazy and Jason grabbed her hand and quickly led her to the room. As soon as the door closed Jason unzipped her dress and watched it fall to the floor. He flicked it aside with his foot and his mouth was back on hers as he kissed her passionately. Bella groaned as he pulled away. "Fuck I want you so badly." She said panting.

Jason pulled her underwear down and Bella stepped out of them. He kissed her as he pulled off his jacket and undid the buttons on this shirt before throwing it aside. She undid his belt buckle and he pushed his pants and underwear down and stepped out of it. They came together again and slammed up against the door as Bella wrapped her legs around his waist. "Jason hurry." She yelled, the need in her body was almost overwhelming her. Jason entered her with one swift thrust as Bella moaned into his mouth. He had planned to take her slowly but neither of them wanted that now. It would be hard and fast. Bella whimpered as Jason moved inside of her. His thickness filled her up and she felt like she was on fire.

"Tell me what you want baby." He whispered.

"Fuck me harder." She yelled as Jason started to pound her up against the door.

"Yes!" She screamed as he somehow was able to keep up a furious pace and bury himself inside of her again and again.

He felt her tense up and her breathing was shallow. "Oh my God. Jason!" She yelled as the orgasm rippled through her body. Jason paused as her walls tighten around him almost forcing his release. And then it hit him as his cock jerked inside her and he plunged into her again as he moaned her name.

He stood with her pressed against the wall until he was able to walk them over to the bed and laid her down. He slipped from her and laid next to her. "I'm really liking the start of your 2nd trimester." He said grinning.

Bella smiled. "You're going to be a quivering mess before it's over." She said licking his bottom lip before sucking on it.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Bella cuddled into his chest, looking at the ring on her finger and smiling. Things were looking up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bella grinned as Robin ran into Brenda's arms. She listened to the women squeal and chuckled. Robin and Brenda hadn't seen each other in a year and she knew they had a lot to catch up on.

"Robin, this is Bella." Brenda said directing the woman over to her friend.

Robin gave her a big hug. "I've heard so much about you. And congratulations on the baby."

Bella grinned. "Thank you. I've heard a lot about you as well."

Jason walked in and Robin jumped up and ran over to him. "Jason." She said squealing.

Jason laughed and caught her and gave her a big hug. "How are things going in Paris?"

"I love it there. I mean I do miss you guys, but Paris is beyond wonderful."

Brenda. "I think we need a girls night out."

Robin laughed. "You can't even drink."

"I'll just OD on water. Come on, it will be fun."

Robin smiled. "Okay, how about we call it a bachelorette party and we have a deal."

"Yes!"

Bella grinned. "Should I call the usual suspects?"

"Please." Brenda said smiling. "This is going to be great."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Several hours later, the limo pulled into Jake's parking lot and Brenda, Robin, Bella, Kelly, and Olivia got out and went outside.

"Oh my God!" Brenda squealed as Faith walked up to them.

She introduced her to Kelly and Robin and they all sat down. Coleman got the pregnant ladies some water and put a tequila bottle in the middle of the table with 4 shot glasses.

The girls cheered and laughed as he poured it and then they all did shots.

"So tell us a nice sordid story about Brenda." Kelly said smiling.

"Hmmmm." Robin said thinking. "Do you remember the time you got shit faced drunk in New York?" Robin said to Brenda.

Brenda's eyes were about to fall out of her head. "Don't you dare tell that story. What happened in New York, stays in New York."

"Now you have to tell us." Bella said grinning.

"Robin I will revoke your bridesmaid rights."

Robin ignored her. "Brenda was so shit faced drunk that she could barely see straight. We had rented a 3 bedroom suite and Sonny and Jason were already asleep when we got back. My room was first and I practically fell into it. Brenda, ever the non-observant one, accidentally crawled into Jason's bed instead of hers."

Brenda buried her head into her arms on the table. Bella laughed at Brenda's red face. The other women cheered Brenda.

"Jason yelled so loud when Brenda jumped on top of him, that Sonny came running into the bedroom and turned on the light. Jason looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw Brenda and Sonny was about to bust a cap in his ass."

Brenda groaned as the rest of girls laughed. "It was one of the most embarrassing nights of my life. I only had my underwear on. Thank God the lights weren't on the whole time or he would have seen that ridiculous strip tease I did. When the lights came on and I saw Jason underneath me I almost hurled."

"I heard the screams and stumbled into the room looked at them, and I yelled, "What the fuck Brenda.""

"What did you do?" Kelly asked laughing.

"What every drunk girl does, I passed out right on top of him. Sonny tried to peel me off of him and Jason got pissed and ended up doing the walk of shame in his underwear and picked me up dumped me in the other room." Kelly snorted and everyone laughed harder.

"You know I'm going to have to tease him about this, right?" Bella said grinning.

Brenda groaned again. "Can you wait until the reception? I really need him to be nice to me for my wedding."

"Okay, deal. But this totally explains why Sonny was messing with Jason that night when he was reading to us."


	53. Chapter 53 - Shot Glasses

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Guest – It's funny cause I'm not the biggest Brenda fan but I do like Brazen. I will put your story request on my list. I'm in the middle of writing 2 other stories, but I'll put that next. Make sure you subscribe to follow me so that when I post it, you'll know. Or, if you don't want to sign up, you can check from time to time as well.

Chapter 53 - Shot Glasses

"Brenda, you act like Jason has cooties or something. That man is built like a Greek god." Kelly said.

Bella grinned. "That he is…."

Brenda grimaced. "He's like my big brother."

"Oh please, brother-like or not, you can't deny his hotness." Kelly said. "Bella is a lucky girl."

Robin grinned. "So Bella, how good is Jason in bed?"

Faith laughed as Bella blushed.

"I don't know if I want to know that much about my future son in law." Olivia said doing another shot.

"Don't worry, we'll get to you." Brenda said grinning.

Olivia's eyes grew big.

"However good you think it would be, multiply that by infinity." Bella said grinning. "Mindblowing…."

The girls were laughing. "To mind blowing sex." Kelly said raising her glass. Everyone toasted and cheered.

"So, how come you didn't hook up with Jason?" Bella asked.

Robin took another shot. "I had a crush on someone else who sadly never returned my affections."

"Stone." Brenda said softly.

"Yup. It wasn't meant to be. But now that I know Jason is so good in bed, I'm questioning my decision."

Everyone was laughing hard. "What about Johnny?" Bella asked Kelly.

"You're dating O'Brien?" Robin said looking over at Kelly.

"Yup."

"Nice…"

"Thank you. But, while we've had some rather hot make out sessions, we haven't done the deed yet."

"Why the hell not?" Robin asked.

"Because he's too damned worried about my gunshot wound. If he doesn't put out after the wedding, we're going to have a problem"

"To putting out after the wedding." Faith said raising her glass as everyone drank again.

"I think I'll use the ladies room." Olivia said standing up.

"Oh no you don't." Brenda said laughing. "How's Lorenzo….."

Bella frowned. "You're seeing Lorenzo?"

Brenda made a face. "Oops."

Olivia blushed. "We've just gone out to dinner."

Bella was kind of shocked. "Okay."

"But he is one sexy man." Olivia said taking another shot.

"Mother!" Bella yelled as the girls roared around her.

"And how is Maximus?"

Faith leaned forward. "He might be a big man, but he's the most sensuous lover I've ever had. He rocks my world."

"To rocking our worlds." Olivia yelled as everyone threw back a shot and then clapped loudly.

"We're down to one…." Robin said making a drum roll on the table.

"Oh no. I'm not discussing Sonny."

"If you won't we'll make Olivia." Robin said deviously.

Olivia and Brenda looked at each other in horror.

"You can't back out now." Bella said wickedly. "After all, you tried to have sex with my fiancé."

"Bella!" Brenda yelled. "He's your father."

"Yes, but that's rather new so it doesn't have the same icky factor as it normally would." She said laughing. "Here, I'll cover my ears."

Coleman watched them laugh and giggle with a smile on his face. It had been a long time since so many beautiful women had been at his bar at one time. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey Coleman, it's Sonny. How are the girls doing?" The guys were just kicking back at Sonny's.

"They are getting pretty wild at this point. I know more about their sex lives than I ever wanted to know."

Sonny frowned.

"I believe you were next on the list."

Sonny gulped. "I'll be right there."

"Let's go. We're going to get our girls." He said as the rest of the guys all smiled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The girls all went to the bathroom and came back to the table.

"Where were we?" Robin asked.

"I believe we were about to discuss Sonny." Faith said.

"I believe you are correct. Spill it." Robin said looking at Brenda.

Brenda sighed. "Let's just say that they don't call Cuban's hot-blooded for nothing."

"To hot blooded men." Bella said raising her glass. "Let's dance!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The girls all got up and were dancing. It had just started to get a little raunchy when the men walked through the door and stared blankly at them. Johnny started to chuckle. "Are you wusses just going to stand here?"

They walked over towards the dance floor. Brenda dove into Sonny's arms. Kelly squealed and kissed Johnny so hard it took his breath away. Lorenzo dipped Olivia and kissed her senseless. And Jason pulled Bella into his arms and ravished her mouth.

"Damn, this sucks." Robin said looking at Faith who nodded.

A man walked through the door. Robin squealed and everyone stopped and looked up. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms straddling his waist. They crashed into the wall and Robin kissed him with abandon.

Jagger pulled back. "Damn woman. Let's get the hell out of here."

Robin waved goodbye; still wrapped around his waist with her mouth attached to his. He carried her out the door as the girls cheered loudly.

Faith sat down at the table. "Well now this really sucks." She said taking another shot.

"You didn't think I'd let my beautiful girlfriend get trashed in a bar without me being nearby did you?" Maximus whispered into her ear.

Faith jumped up and kissed him. "Let's get out of here." He grinned and they walked out of the bar.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone but Jason and Bella had already left.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes." She said smiling up into his gorgeous eyes.

"So, what's this about you girls talking sex all night?"

Bella grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know…."

"I guess I'm going to have to kiss the truth out of you."

"You can try."

Jason smiled and kissed Bella lightly but very sensuously. Bella shivered and look up at him. "Why are we still here?"

Jason grinned and pulled her outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"I know this sounds weird, but can we go to your office?" Bella said smiling.

Jason grinned. "I many never be able to get any work done in there again, but sure."

Jason drove to the warehouse and escorted Bella to his office. They walked inside and Bella looked around. She pushed Jason into his chair and took off her blouse. She wiggled out of her jeans and stood before him in heels and her underwear.

"How can I help you today, Mr. Morgan? Would you like coffee, tea, or me?" She said running her hands down her body.

Jason smirked at her. "You."

She straddled him and put her hand on his erection. "Would you like me to do something about that?" She said before licking his bottom lip and sucking it.

"Absolutely," Jason said sucking on her lip, "I need you to get right on that."

Bella grinned and kissed him deeply. She got off his lap and started to unbuckled his pants. Jason raised his hips so she could pull them down and she took off his shoes so she could get everything completely off.

Bella licked her lips and started to kneel. Jason stopped her and grabbed the lumbar pillow from behind his back and put it on the floor. "You might have to get extra credit for that." Bella said before taking him fully into her mouth. Jason moaned as he watched her lick and suck his throbbing cock. His cell phone rang and Bella pulled up. "Answer it." She said smiling. He picked up the phone and Bella deep throated him and he gripped the chair hard to keep from yelling.

"Morgan." He finally got out as he felt his tip hit the back of her throat and shuddered.

He barely kept up with the conversation as she suddenly licked his balls and Jason muted the phone.

"Fuck Bella, you're killing me."

"You want me to stop Mr. Morgan?" She said wickedly.

"Fuck no." He said groaning.

He unmuted the phone. "Look, we'll discuss this in the morning." He said almost slamming the phone onto the table.

He grabbed her and pulled her up. He took the stack of papers that was sitting on the desk in front of him and put them on another chair. He picked up Bella and laid her on his desk.

"Mr. Morgan!" She yelled.

"Call me Jason." He said pulling up his chair.

He lifted up her hips and feasted on her as Bella moaned and writhed beneath his mouth. He fucked her with his tongue as she started to yell and make all kinds of noises. "Oh God Jason, I'm going to cum." She screamed as her body shook and Jason tasted her sweetness.

Jason stood up and hammered his cock into her as Bella moaned. "Harder baby." She knew how Jason liked it and she didn't want to disappoint.

"You're so fucking tight." Jason said as he felt the bliss start to build.

Bella reached down between them and squeezed Jason's cock as it slid in and out of her and she quivered as she felt him explode inside of her.

Jason sat back in the chair and pulled her on top of him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Morgan?" She said listening to his heartbeat race inside his chest.

"Give me a few minutes and I'm sure I'll think of something."

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around him tighter.


	54. Chapter 54 – Wedding March

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. Glad you love the hotness. Ilovedana53 – Robin doesn't have HIV.

Chapter 54 – Wedding March

The week before the wedding seemed to whiz by. There were a ton of last minute things to do and Brenda couldn't wait until the actual ceremony.

The night before the wedding, Jason couldn't sleep as usual. He went out on his balcony and looked at the ocean. He turned and saw Brenda. She smiled at him and he made a motion saying he was coming over. He went back inside and threw a shirt on and headed down the hall. She opened the door right before he got there and Jason went inside.

"What's wrong? You nervous?"

Brenda sighed and plopped on the bed. "Maybe. I just want everything to be perfect." She said rubbing her belly which made Jason smile.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You just never mentioned having kids."

"True.

"What were you thinking about when you standing out there?"

"Oh, just how happy I am. "

"You sound surprised."

"You know me. I don't tend to finish things."

Jason nodded. "Well, I think this is a good place to start."

Brenda smiled. "True." She got under the covers. "Tell me about Italy." She said closing her eyes.

Jason smiled and started talking. It took about 15 minutes before she fell asleep. He quietly left and went back to Bella who woke up when he slid into bed.

"Is everything okay?"

He kissed her. "Yeah. The bride couldn't sleep."

Bella grinned. "Did you read to her?"

Jason chuckled. "Yes."

She snuggled into him. "You better not let Sonny find out."

Jason grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny watched Maximus walk Bella and Robin down the aisle with a big smile on his face and he couldn't help but grin. The girls looked beautiful and he couldn't wait to see Brenda.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason put down Brenda's veil and smiled. "You clean up nice."

Brenda smiled back. "Thanks! If I can't move when it comes time to walk, just drag me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm just worried that you'll run down the aisle. I don't want to mess up my hair chasing you."

Brenda giggled. "Dufus. I don't think I've seen your hair move since high school."

"That didn't happen. It was a rumor."

He opened the door and led her outside the room.

"Fix my train." Brenda said positioning herself.

"What's a train?"

"My dress, straighten it out."

Jason appeased her and straightened it. "I'm charging you extra for that."

"Just don't step on it."

"You're really bossy."

"No I'm not and even if I am, it's my wedding day and I can do what I want."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"If you keep doing that, they are going fall out of your head."

Jason made a noise like he was mocking her.

"You're such a little boy."

They were almost to the door.

"Are you ready?" Jason could feel her shaking.

Brenda nodded.

"Brenda, relax this is everything you've ever wanted. Take a deep breath."

She looked up at him. "Thank you Jason."

He smiled down at her. "You're welcome."

He walked her up to the door and the music started playing. She put her hand inside his arm and they slowly walked down the aisle. She grinned when she saw Sonny's dimples and his eyes sparkled watching her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Bella watched Jason and smiled. He looked so handsome.

They stopped in front of the altar.

"Who supports this woman in her marriage to this man?

Jason smiled. "I do." He lifted the veiled and kissed Brenda on the check.

She stepped up next to Sonny. "You look gorgeous." He said as she smiled up at him. She was beyond happy.

Bella looked into Jason's eyes most of the ceremony. She was so in love with him. They were so into each other that they barely heard, "You may now kiss the bride."

Bella glanced over at Brenda and clapped. The worse thing about a super model's wedding is the amount of pictures that were taken. Bella's face hurt by the time they got to the reception.

"We're not doing that at our wedding."

Jason chuckled. "You say that now."

"No, I'm serious." She said trying to massage her face muscles.

She watched Brenda dancing with Sonny. "They look so happy."

Jason heard her gasp and followed her gaze. She giggled as she saw Kelly dragging Johnny out the side of the tent.

"Where the hell are they going?"

Bella smirked. "Kelly is trying to get her groove back."

Jason looked at her dumbfounded. Bella whispered in his ears and she could have sworn that he blushed which made her giggle.

Robin came over to their table dragging Jagger. "Bella, this is my boyfriend Jagger."

Bella smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He turned to Jason. "Hello Jason."

Jason nodded. "Jagger."

Robin dragged him off to the dance floor.

Bella waited until Jason took a swig of his beer. "So, I hear you and Brenda ended up in bed in New York."

Jason choked and wiped his mouth. "What the hell?"

"Uh huh, you didn't even try to deny it."

"She attacked me."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Sure….."

Jason grabbed her and pulled her on his lap. "Forget Brenda, want to go for a walk?"

Bella grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

They ducked outside and Jason led her to the pool area. There were some changing rooms and he went inside one. Luckily, no one else was around.

"You're a very bad boy." Bella said stepping out of her dress.

Jason was sitting down and he had already stepped out of his pants. "Damn."

Bella had on crotchless underwear and thigh highs with a garter.

"I think I'm the luckiest man alive."

Bella grinned and sat on his lap. She flicked her tongue over his lips and then slid her tongue into his mouth. They volleyed back and forth as Jason moaned and she felt his hardness press into her belly.

"We need to hurry." Bella said lowering herself onto his hardness.

Jason moaned as Bella moved up and down until she whispered her name and he saw her trembling.

"Fuck." He said standing them up. "Bend over."

Bella bent over and Jason slammed into her and pumped hard and fast until Bella felt herself shake with pleasure again before she felt his release.

"God you feel so good." He said slipping from her and turning her around.

Bella couldn't get enough of her fiance and he felt the same way about her. They got dressed again and went back to the tent.


	55. Chapter 55 – To Second Chances

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! And I have a new fic up. It's Brazen for all those that asked me.

Chapter 55 – To Second Chances

The reception went on pretty late so everyone slept in the next morning.

About 8 o'clock, Sonny's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said after fumbling around for it.

"Hi big brother."

"Courtney? Are you back?"

"No, I'm still in Greece."

"Are you going to tell me with whom?"

"No, I don't want to jinx it."

Sonny smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't make it back in time, but I have a surprise for you."

"Should I be scared?"

Brenda was looking up at him.

"No, I promise you'll both love it. Get dressed and there will be a driver downstairs at 9."

"I don't even get a hint?"

"No. Is Brenda awake?"

"Yes."

"Put me on speaker."

Sonny held the phone up. "Go ahead."

"Congratulations Mrs. Corinthos."

Brenda smiled. "That sounds nice."

Courtney chuckled. "I know we haven't always gotten along because of my Jason obsession, but that's over with now." She said smiling as she watched Nikolas pouring her some wine. "So, I would like to give you a wedding present you'll always remember."

"Courtney, thank you but that's really not necessary."

"Too late, you two need to hustle. Call me later."

Sonny looked at the phone and then back at Brenda and he grinned. "Race you to the shower."

Brenda tried to cheat and pull him back on the bed and they struggled, laughing, as Sonny finally untangled himself from her and got there first. "Loser has to bend over." He said flashing his dimples.

Brenda grinned. "With pleasure."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny and Brenda still couldn't figure out where they were going. They drove about 40 minutes away and the car slowed down and when they rounded the corner, Brenda gasped. "Oh my God."

There were at least 30 hot air balloons in the air or still on the ground. It was beautiful to behold.

"I can't believe she did this." Brenda said smiling. "I'm happy but I'm nervous too."

Sonny smiled. Their host met them at the car and took them over to the balloon and they got inside. Brenda squealed as the basket lifted off the ground. Sonny started to think that it wasn't such a good idea but by the time they got a bit higher he was smiling and pointing to things for Brenda to see. Once they were all the way up, the host handed them some wine and they sipped it as they gazed out over the land and ocean. It was a beautiful morning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bella and Jason cuddled in bed. They usually didn't stay in bed that long, but they were having a hard time leaving each other's arms.

"So, when are you going to be my wife?" Jason said smiling.

Bella grinned. "Whenever, wherever."

"Cute. Seriously, I don't want to wait until after the baby is born."

Bella was surprised. "Really? I didn't think you were in a hurry."

"I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow. I just want to make you my wife sooner than later."

"Well, we could do it in July. Hopefully, I won't be too big."

"How about May?"

"Jason, that's next month."

"And?"

"Well, there's so much planning to do."

"Brenda threw it together fast and it was a great wedding."

"Yes, but where would we have it?"

"Do you care if it's in a church?"

"No."

"Then, how about I ask Monica if we can use the gardens on the estate."

"You'd be willing to do that?"

"It's kind of way that a part of Lila, my grandmother, could be there."

"But, the rest of your family would be there too."

"True. We could not invite Tracy."

Bella laughed. "Let me sleep on it. I want to make sure you're not stressed."

"I think I'll be too busy looking at you to care."

Bella smiled. "I'll talk to Monica when we get back."

Jason pulled the comforter back and looked at Bella's body and smiled. "It's changing already."

Bella almost felt self-conscious for some reason. "Yes. I had to buy a bigger bra already."

Jason smiled. "I'll find a way to deal with that."

Bella laughed. "I'm sure you will."

"I can't wait until you're showing."

"Really?"

He rubbed her belly and then kissed it. For some reason, that made Bella all teary.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, you just make me really happy."

He pulled her into him. "I'd do anything for you."

She smiled. "I feel the same way."

They kissed and the Jason pulled back. "Let's get in the shower."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They all met in the dining room for lunch as Sonny and Brenda showed them pictures and gushed about how much fun they had.

Bella was shocked that Courtney had finally started acting like a normal human being. They spent the afternoon at the beach and then they all headed back to Port Charles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda and Bella walked around the baby store.

"Are you showing yet?" Bella asked.

"A little, although I could just be bloated. God knows my appetite is fierce."

Bella laughed. "I know. I feel like I'm eating for 10."

"This is cute." Brenda said holding up cute outfit.

"I can't wait until I know what I'm having."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"How does it feel to be married?"

Brenda smiled. "It just feels deeper. I don't know how to describe it."

"Jason wants to push up the wedding."

Brenda grinned. "Really? When?"

"July."

"Wow. What do you think about that?"

"I don't know. In some ways it will be better because I won't be showing that much. And part of me doesn't want it to be a stress either."

"Where were you thinking about having it?"

"Well, my future husband suggested the gardens at the Quartermaine's."

Brenda stopped in her tracks. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Color me shocked."

"I'm going to go see Monica after we're done."

"You want me to come with you?"

"It's okay. It will give us a chance to talk. Brenda, do you think this will be too much stress on Jason?"

Brenda sighed. "I don't know. But, part of me likes him letting them in a little bit. Maybe being with you is teaching him about second chances."

Bella smiled. "True."

They bought a few more items and then headed home.


	56. Chapter 56 – The Q's

A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm so glad you're still enjoying this story!

Chapter 56 – The Q's

Bella got out of the car and before she could knock on the door, Monica opened it. "Bella, come in." She said smiling.

Bella walked inside. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you."

Monica led her into the sitting room.

"So, how can I help you?"

"Well, Jason and I want to get married next month."

Monica smiled. "Wow, that doesn't give you a lot of time."

"No, it doesn't. We're trying to figure out where to hold it."

"Do you think you can find a venue on such late notice? I could make some calls and see what I could do to help."

Bella smiled. "Well, then you'd have to call yourself."

Monica looked confused.

"Jason was wondering if we could have it here, next to Lila's gardens."

Monica was taken aback. She was shocked that Jason would even consider that.

"Well, I don't have to tell you how surprised I am by that."

"I know. It is out of left field so to speak. But, it would give you a chance to share our day with us."

Before Bella could finish, Edward and Tracy entered the room.

"Well, who do we have here?" Edward said.

Monica rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"This is Bella?" Edward said smiling. "Why, you're beautiful."

Bella smiled.

"And, I hear that you are carrying my grandchild."

Bella smiled. "Yes, I am. You must be Edward."

"Pleased to meet you, my dear."

Tracy rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch and sat down. "I think I'm going to hurl."

Bella glared at her and said, "You must be Tracy. Your reputation precedes you."

"I'm sure your delinquent husband, who can't even give his family the time of day, gave you an earful."

Bella took a deep breath and turned back towards Monica. "Maybe we should talk about this some other time."

Monica put her hand out. "No, please. I would be honored to have the wedding here."

Edward looked up in surprise. "You want to get married here?"

"Jason suggested it."

"Oh my God. You're going to let mob central onto our grounds? Is the bride wearing a Kevlar original?"

"Tracy shut it. I'm not happy about what Jason does for a living either. But, I am tired of being shut out of his life like I don't exist. This needs to end. And if this wedding can help open a door for us, then I'm in." Edward said loudly.

"Oh Dear God."

"Who says you're even invited Tracy?" Bella said standing.

Tracy sat on the couch looking offended.

"I love Jason. I want our wedding day to be stress free. There will be no one calling him names and I need you to respect Jason's feelings. If you all cannot agree to that, then we'll just have it somewhere else."

Monica smiled. "I'm in."

Edward stood up. "Count me in."

Alan had been standing at the door listening. "I'm in too."

He walked inside of the room. "You must be Bella? I'm Alan."

Bella smiled at him and shook his hand.

Everyone turned and looked at Tracy. Despite the fact that she was not Jason's biggest fan, she rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut on your wedding day."

Bella smiled. "Thank you Tracy."

"I'll probably have to do drugs." She muttered under her breath.

"Bella, can you sit with us for minute so we can get to know you?" Alan asked.

"Sure. I have some time."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason called Johnny. "Is she still there?"

"Yeah, I need to switch with someone though. I have a date with Kelly."

"I'll be right there."

Jason sighed. It was really the last place he wanted to be, but he knew it had to be done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason knocked on the door.

"Jason." Alice said smiling. "Come in."

"Hi Alice." He said smiling.

He followed her into the sitting room where Bella was sitting between Monica and Edward looking through photo albums.

Jason shook his head.

"Well look who's here." Tracy said loudly.

Everyone looked up. Bella smiled up at her fiancé.

"Hi." Jason said walking further into the room.

"We were just showing Bella family pictures."

Monica laughed at the face Jason was making. He walked behind her and glanced into the album. It was really weird for Jason to look at them because he had no memory of the events. It was like looking at a stranger.

"You were so cute." Bella said giggling.

Even Tracy laughed at Jason's pained look. "Suck it up Sniper, you might not remember it, but your past is your past."

Jason ignored her.

Bella stood handed the album back to Monica and stood up. "Thank you all for welcoming me. I do really appreciate it."

"Aw, it was my pleasure." Edward said giving her a hug.

"Definitely, you are always welcome here." Alan said hugging her.

"We'll talk about the details later. And I'll handle it from there so you don't get overwhelmed." Monica said hugging her as well.

Bella turned to Tracy. "Later." She said waving at her.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Later."

Jason said goodbye and they walked out. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. They were really nice to me. But, I still can understand why you avoid them. That Tracy can be kind of a bitch."

"Kind of?" Jason said chuckling. "Let's go get something to eat."

"I'd rather eat in." She said smiling wickedly.

Jason smirked. "I'm always up for that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda called Bella. "Did you survive?"

Bella giggled. "Yes. It wasn't so bad."

"Well good. I just wanted to make sure that Tracy didn't eat you alive."

"I can handle Tracy. She didn't want to admit it, but I think she liked me."

"You keep thinking that. What are you doing for dinner?"

"We're going to order out."

"Sonny's making pasta. You want to come over?"

"Yum. Hold on."

"Babe, Sonny's making pasta. Can we go over there? I promise to make it up to you."

Jason smiled. "Fine." He started to turn the truck around.

"Yes. We'll be right there."

"Perfect."


	57. Chapter 57 – Good News

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you all enjoyed the Tracy interaction.

Chapter 57 – Good News

Bella stared into the mirror and looked at her belly and smiled. She was already showing and had a pretty good bump going. She was actually a lot bigger than Brenda. Her hips were rounder and her breasts had started to swell. She liked the extra curves and Jason sure did as well.

Jason popped his head through the doorway. "Damn you look good. But, we're going to be late."

She smiled up at him. "I'll be right there."

She ran back into the bedroom and got dressed. She liked the cute maternity clothes that Brenda had helped pick out. At this rate, she had no idea how she was going to pick a wedding dress. It would definitely have some layers to it. She sighed and ran down the stairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly walked into the room. "Hey guys."

Jason and Bella smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

Bella smiled. "Good, but I feel like I'm huge compared to Brenda."

"Well, let's see what is going on."

Kelly got everything hooked up and put some gel on Bella's belly. She was surprised at her size. The wedding was only three weeks ago and Bella was barely showing.

There was a lot of noise permeating the room with the heartbeat.

Bella frowned. "Why does it sound so weird?"

Kelly was trying to hide her smile until she could get a good picture.

"Kelly? What is it?"

She turned the monitor so that they could see it.

"What the hell?" Jason said under his breath.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bella said softly.

Kelly grinned. "Yup. Congratulations, you're having twins."

"Holy Shit." Bella said looking over at Jason who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Kelly giggled and printed the pictures.

"Can you tell the sex?"

"Well…I hate making predictions at this point."

"Please." Bella said smiling.

Kelly studied the monitor. "Well, this one looks like a girl and see that area right there, I'm pretty sure that's a boy."

Bella grinned. "Oh my God, this is crazy."

Jason still hadn't said anything. Kelly took off her gloves and went over to him. "Jason honey, are you okay?"

Kelly felt his forehead. "Jason?"

"Twins?" He said looking at her.

Kelly laughed. "Yes."

Bella tried not to laugh at him but she had never seen Jason this utterly thrown.

"You're not going to pass out on me are you?"

Jason shook his head.

"Good. Why don't you two take a few minutes to talk? I'm going to grab some pamphlets on multiple births in my office." She turned off the machine and left the room.

Jason was holding his head in his hands.

"Babe, are you okay?" Bella said cleaning up. She eased her way off the table. "Jason, it's going to be okay. We can handle this."

She pulled his head up and to her surprise he had tears in his eyes and he started to cry. She pulled him into her.

"After I lost the baby before, I never thought I'd get another chance. And now we're having two? I just feel so blessed."

Bella smiled and held him tight. "We all deserve second chances Jason. You're going to be such a great father."

He looked up at her. "And these babies are so lucky to have you as a mom."

Bella grinned. "Jason, I think we might need to start looking for a house."

Jason laughed. "You're probably right about that. There's a house next door to Sonny's. I thought maybe we check it out. There's enough space between the houses that we'd have our privacy. I know that you are very close to Brenda, and that way the kids can play together as they grow up."

Bella grinned. "I would really like that."

"I just can't believe this."

Kelly walked back in. "Glad you're back with us." She said teasing Jason.

He smirked.

She handed Bella some pamphlets and went over things she needs to do. Bella had some blood work drawn and then they were on the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Brenda, we're on our way to house. I asked Lorenzo and Olivia to join us."

"Okay. Is anything wrong?"

"No. We'll be right there."

Jason had called some of the guards to meet them there as well. And lastly, he called Monica and Alan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"I'm sure you're all wondering why we called all of you here. We just wanted to share some news with you."

Bella held up the sonogram. "We're having twins. A boy and a girl."

Brenda's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God." She said squealing and hugging Bella.

Everyone was quite stunned. Monica went over to Jason. "Congratulations." Jason hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you, son." Alan said patting him on the back.

Sonny just laughed. "We're going to have three babies between us. This is going to get really interesting."

Brenda smiled. "If you had knocked me up with twins, I might have divorced you."

Sonny chuckled. "I think one at a time is more our speed."

"Oh you think I'm having more?"

"I sure hope so."

Brenda grinned. "Let's see how labor goes and then we can talk."

Lorenzo hugged Bella gently. "If you need anything you let me know. I'm so happy for you Isabella."

Bella smiled. "Thank you Lorenzo. I expect you to be a part of this baby's life."

"Most definitely."

Olivia hugged her. "Two babies?" She said laughing. "I think you might need some help."

Bella grinned. "That is what I have all of you for."

Everyone grabbed a glass and toasted to the happy news. And Bella and Jason couldn't stop smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bella and Jason laid in bed that night and held each other. Jason rubbed her belly gently and then moved down the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Hello babies, this is your dad. I just want you to know that I love you very much and can't wait to meet you. Now I need you to close your eyes for about a half hour. And if you hear mommy making any crazy noises, don't be scared. Daddy isn't hurting her."

Bella laughed. "Smooth Morgan, very smooth."

Jason moved down lower and flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub.

Bella moaned as her body jerked in response. "God I love your mouth." She said huskily.

Jason smiled and continued sucking and flicking until Bella finally trembled beneath him.

He kissed his way up her body and then lightly bit her nipples until both were hard.

"What took you so long to get up here?" She said smiling.

"You have a lot to keep me distracted." He said kissing her soundly.

Without warning and with one thrust he filled her up as she moaned loudly. Jason started pumping into her as Bella met his thrusts with equal vigor. "Tell me how you like it." Jason asked as Bella's breaths became shallow. "Harder baby. I like it harder." She said making such a sexy noise that Jason had to pause for a second. "Don't move." He said catching his breath.

He started slamming into her again as Bella arched her back and she felt the warmth run through her body. The room fell away and all she felt were bursts of pleasure exploding into her body as well as Jason. And she relaxed into the bliss.


	58. Chapter 58 – Family

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. This is a heavy chapter. I really wanted to get all the Quartermaine angst out.

Chapter 58 – Family

It was 2 weeks before the wedding and Bella was tired. Her belly was swollen, her feet were swollen, and she just couldn't seem to get enough sleep. Brenda seemed to be having a much easier time which made Bella a little jealous. She got out of the car and walked into the Quartermaine mansion.

She went into the sitting room and Tracy was there.

"Where's Monica?"

"She's running a little late. You're getting huge." Tracy said taking the donuts that Alice left out off the coffee table and putting them out of Bella's reach.

Bella sunk into the couch. "I'm totally aware that I'm turning into a whale, but thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime."

Bella gasped and grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tracy said moving over to her.

"I felt a kick." Bella said smiling. "There's another one."

Tracy sat next to her and put her hand on her stomach. "Ow, that had to hurt."

"They probably heard you tell me that I was fat."

Tracy smirked and moved her hand.

"So, you want to tell me why you act like you can't stand Jason?"

Tracy studied her for a minute before answering. "I don't hate Jason. I just couldn't stand how he treated everyone after the accident. You didn't see how much Edward was crushed when Jason would leave here. Monica and Alan were devastated. They lost their son. I understand why Jason was angry with everyone but there wasn't a rulebook that taught us how to deal with something like that. Everyone freaked out and that included Jason. But for some reason, only we were to be held accountable for it."

Tracy got up and poured herself some juice. "You want some?" She turned and asked.

"Sure."

Tracy handed her a glass and then sat across from her. "Jason has done nothing but hurt almost everyone I care about. So, it's hard for me to be all happy when he walks through the door with that gigantic chip on his shoulder; like we're supposed to fall at his feet and beg to be in his presence. He just expected all of us to just get over it and life doesn't work like that."

Bella nodded. "It was a horrible situation no matter what. But, Jason is trying to reach out Tracy and your attitude it not helping."

"Maybe I'm still bitter. Hell, maybe I'm just a miserable bitch. But, I refuse to let him hurt them again. All I keep thinking is that they are going to get their hopes up and Jason is going to rip the rug out from under them and decide that he doesn't want to play anymore. They jump through hoops trying to be someone they aren't just to please him. Jason certainly doesn't do that for them. You either accept who he is or he will flip a switch and write you off before you can blink. So, there is a good reason for my venom."

Bella considered everything she said. "I understand your fear Tracy. I'm just as scared that Jason is going to get hurt because the Quartermaines can't accept him for who he is either. It goes both ways. But, in the end, you are his family and I know how important family is. I want the twins to know all of you. I want them to get excited to see Aunt Tracy, not run in the closet and hide from you or ask why you're being mean to daddy. There is enough people in this world who try and treat you like shit, family really shouldn't be one of them."

Tracy broke into a slow grin. "I like you Bella. I think you have potential."

Bella chuckled. "That's good to know."

Monica walked in. "Is everything alright in here?"

Tracy nodded. "We're fine." She turned towards Bella. "I'll see you later."

Bella smiled. "Hi Monica. How's the planning going?"

"It's great." She said pulling the table out a little bit and putting an ottoman in front of Bella. "You should raise up your feet a bit. They look swollen."

"Thank you."

"I arranged for the flowers and we'll have another tent where the reception can take place. That way, you don't have to go far. I also thought that you and Jason could stay in the carriage house on your wedding night."

"You've thought of everything." Bella said smiling. "That sounds wonderful."

Monica grinned. "I'm getting very excited about this." She handed Bella some notes. "Tell me what you think about the food so I can get it back to the caterer and I need you to look over the flower list and make sure you are okay with my choices."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

There was a knock on the door. "Hold on. Alice left to go to the store."

Bella smiled and watched her walk away. She closed her eyes for a second and ended up falling asleep.

Tracy walked into the room and saw her. She grabbed a throw blanket and put it over Bella and touched her stomach one more time before she left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the mansion. Monica had called him and told him that Bella had fallen asleep.

He walked into the sitting room and smiled. He followed Monica onto the porch and they sat down. Tracy walked up and Jason groaned.

"I had an interesting talk with your soon to be wife." She said staring at Jason.

"I hope you were nice Tracy." Monica said.

"I was honest and I think she appreciated it."

"Tracy, are you trying to start a fight?" Monica said exasperated.

"No Monica, I'm not trying to start a fight. But Jason, I want to say something to you and I want you to agree to hear me out without you getting pissed off and leaving."

Jason thought for a moment. He knew this had been a long time coming. "Okay. I will listen."

Tracy let out a deep breath. "When you got hurt and lost your memory, I watched this family come completely undone. You were like a raw nerve and no matter what we said or did, we set you off. And yes, of course some of us went overboard. But Jason, can you imagine if it were Bella and she was you in this situation? How would you feel?" Tracy said pausing. "You would be out of your mind. And if she pushed you away, are you going to tell me that you wouldn't fight for her or want the woman you loved back at any cost? We all made mistakes, including you. You treated a lot of people like crap afterwards too."

Tracy stood up. "I'm worried about my family right now because I'm scared that they are going to get their hopes up and you're going to decide that we're not good enough or someone is going to say the wrong thing and piss you off. Everyone is walking on eggshells. They can't even be themselves. I don't think Monica and Alan or Edward for that matter could take it if you wrote them off again. So, I'm just asking you to please have a smidgeon of compassion for your family because they love you. They have never stopped loving you, no matter what you say your last name is."

Jason didn't say a word and Tracy walked off.

Monica was in shock by everything Tracy had just said and she didn't know how to respond at first. "Jason, I'm sorry if that was difficult for you to hear."

"Are you scared that I'm going to leave again and not come back?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I mourned for Jason Quartermaine. I cried many nights. And every time I saw you, it was like a knife twisting a little further in because you wanted nothing to do with me. I know we tried to force you to be someone you weren't. But, my God, we didn't know what to do. And I'm sorry if I even remotely disrespected you. I love you with all of my heart. I want to be in your life. I really wish you could forgive me…..us. I wish we could just start over Jason."

"What about my job?"

"I don't give a shit about your job anymore. Of course I wish you weren't getting shot at all the time, but Jason, I just want you back. If that means sucking it up and being nice to Sonny, then I'll do it. I'm asking you to let me be a mom to you again. Let me be there for you. Can you do that?"

Jason sat there for quite a while going back and forth in his mind. "I just hate the judgment. When I come into the house and everyone is there I just feel like I'm not good enough. That I'm some mediocre replacement for Jason Quartermaine. I'm this damaged reminder that he doesn't exist anymore. I don't know how to get past that."

Monica sat back. "You just do. It's not always going to be perfect and I can guarantee you that someone is going to say something stupid along the way. But please don't walk away Jason. People make mistakes; that's what apologies are for. Do you think you could at least try?"

"Okay. I will try."

Monica smiled. "Can I ask you for one more thing?"

"What's that?"

"Can I have a hug?"

Jason smiled. "Okay." He said standing up. He hugged her tightly. There was a part of him that did miss her. She represented normalcy and he didn't always get that in his life. They pulled apart.

"Let's see if Bella is awake."

They walked back into the living room and she was still sleeping. Jason pulled off the blanket and handed it to Monica. He picked up Bella and Monica got the door for him. She kissed Bella on the forehead and opened the car door for him.

"Thanks mom." Jason said before slipping into the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica walked back into the house with a big smile. Tracy was walking towards the stairs and she gave her a huge hug which Tracy returned. "Thank you Tracy."

Tracy smiled. "Remember that the next time you want to kick me out of the house."


	59. Chapter 59 – A Night Out

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Butterflyliz – **Thanks for really getting it. It really felt good to write all of that. The Q/Jason relationship has driven me crazy on the show. Glad everyone liked it!

Chapter 59 – A Night Out

Bella woke up before they reached the parking garage. "Jason?"

"We're almost home."

She sat up. "Please don't tell me that I feel asleep on Monica's couch."

Jason smiled. "Ok, then I won't tell you."

She smiled. "Sorry you had to come rescue me."

"Well, maybe it was a good thing. Tracy and Monica got to get some things off of their chests and so did I."

She studied him as he pulled inside the garage. "Is the wedding still on?"

Jason chuckled. "The wedding will happen regardless of the venue. But, everything is fine."

"Good."

Bella had been very concerned about a lot of things Tracy had said. She just really hoped that they all could put the past behind them and move forward. She really wanted that for Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly wrapped the robe around her and ran to the door. She opened it and was surprised to find Johnny on the other side. "I thought you were on duty tonight." She said stepping back so he could enter.

"I was, but Jason ended up giving me the night off." He said before kissing her.

Kelly grinned. "I just got out of work and I was going to take a bath. I'll be right back."

Kelly ran into the bathroom and shut the water off. She turned around to leave and he was standing in the doorway watching her.

"You are beyond beautiful, you know that right?"

Kelly smiled. "You really know how to get a girl all hot and bothered O'Brien."

"Is that what I do to you?" He said softly.

Kelly saw the look in his eyes and blushed. "You know what you do to me."

"I want you so badly right now."

Kelly smiled and slowly opened her robe. Johnny watched it fall to the floor and slowly looked up taking in every inch of her.

"One of us is way over dressed." Kelly said smirking.

Johnny smiled as he took off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans. Kelly stepped towards him and unzipped his zipper as her lips crashed down upon his. He pushed her up against the wall as he kicked off his jeans and pressed his naked body against her.

Kelly moaned as he touched her and made her body tingle all over. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her back into the bedroom. They crashed onto the bed and he paused and looked into her eyes. "I love you Kelly Lee." He said smiling. Kelly grinned. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bella woke up smiling. It was the week before her wedding and thus far everything was falling into place. She had found a wedding dress that fit her perfectly. It was beaded strapless gown with an empire waist and a full chiffon skirt. She felt like a princess in it and she couldn't wait for Jason to see her in it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, Brenda had called her and told her that she needed her to come over to the house. Bella rushed over there and when she opened the door to the living room, everyone yelled surprise.

Bella grinned as Kelly, Brenda, Faith, Robin, Olivia, Monica, and Tracy. "Oh my God!" She yelled. The place was decorated and there was music and food. Brenda even included some of Bella's crazier food cravings. The girls did shots, and Monica and Tracy had wine. Robin cranked up the music and tried to get Tracy to dance.

"Honey, I have not had enough alcohol yet." Tracy said sitting down next to Bella.

"Kelly, did you have sex with Johnny yet?" Bella asked.

Monica almost choked on her wine and everyone started laughing.

"Hell yeah." Kelly said.

The girls cheered. "How was it?" Robin yelled.

"Let's just say that by the time I was finished with him, he lost his accent."

Even Tracy laughed at that.

"So Robin, what is up with you and Jagger?" Kelly asked.

Robin smiled. "A lot of hot sex." She said as the girls roared with laughter. "We're just having a good time."

"To good times." Kelly said raising her glass as they all drank.

"Monica, you were a wild one when you were younger." Robin said.

Monica chuckled. "I definitely had my moments."

"What about you Tracy?" Bella said.

"Please….I could teach a course." Tracy said much to their delight.

"Olivia….." Robin said looking at her.

Olivia just fanned herself and everyone cheered.

Brenda stood up with her water glass. "To Bella. Not only is she going to be a devastatingly beautiful bride, but she's going to be the best mom and wife. I love you Bella." Everyone touched their glasses together.

Bella got all teary. "Hormones" She said trying to smile.

Jason came walking through the door.

"Are you the stripper?" Robin said smiling. Everyone started cheering for Jason and he started to turn and walk back out the door. Kelly ran over to him and pushed him over to the couch where Bella was sitting. He kissed her and everyone clapped.

Bella yawned.

"Somebody is getting tired." Kelly said smiling. "Twins take a lot out of you."

Bella smiled.

"Okay, I'm taking my fiancé to bed."

Everyone cheered as Jason just rolled his eyes. "You women have really dirty minds."

"To dirty minds!" Robin yelled as they all took a drink.

Jason chuckled. "Later guys." He said helping Bella stand. He scooped her up into his arms as the girls clapped. "Go handle your man." Kelly yelled as Bella laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason put Bella in the car and slid behind into the driver's seat. "I missed you."

Bella smiled. "I missed you too."

"I hope you're not really that tired." He said grabbing her hand.

"What did you have in mind?"

Jason smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

Bella looked over at him. She couldn't wait to be his wife. Jason was everything to her. She touched her belly and smiled. She was getting everything she ever wanted and it really felt good.


	60. Chapter 60 – Here comes the Bride

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked their get together.

Chapter 60 – Here comes the Bride

Bella could barely sleep the night before the wedding. She stayed at Sonny's and had ended up wandering around the living room. She plopped on the couch and munched on some chips that she had found in the kitchen. Sonny really wasn't the chips kind of guy, so she figured it was Brenda's secret stash. She was happily munching away when she heard something move behind her.

"You have to be really brave to steal Brenda's food." Sonny said sitting next to her. "She doesn't play."

She grinned. "Well, she'll never know unless you tell her."

Sonny grinned. "You're going to make me lie to my wife?"

Bella took another bite and licked her fingers. "Yes."

Sonny chuckled. "You nervous? Why aren't you sleeping?

"It's hard for me to sleep without Jason."

Sonny smiled. He picked up the house phone and dialed Jason.

"Sonny? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Relax. I take it that you were awake?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep."

Sonny chuckled. "Hold on."

Sonny handed her the phone and made his way back upstairs.

"Hello?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?

"I asked you first."

"I miss you."

Jason grinned. "I miss you more."

"I wish you were here."

"I can sneak in if you want."

"Actually you can't, Sonny posted extra guards. I heard him say something about shoot to kill."

Jason chuckled. "I can't wait until you're my wife."

Bella grinned. "We better get some sleep or your future wife is going to sleep through her wake up call."

Jason smiled.

"Good night future husband. I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Quartermaine house was a flurry of activity. Brenda and Kelly were helping Bella get dressed, and Johnny and Sonny were teasing Jason.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Bella has you wrapped." Sonny said as Johnny nodded.

"I am not wrapped."

"You've totally lost your edge." Johnny said shaking his head.

Jason glared at him.

"See, you're not even scaring me right now."

Alan stood at the door smiling. He walked inside. "Gentlemen, can I have a moment with my 'wrapped' son?"

Johnny smiled. "Sure thing Mr. Q." Sonny followed Johnny out of the room.

"Jason, I just wanted to let you know that I'm really happy for you. Bella is a wonderful woman."

Jason smiled. "Yes, she is and thank you."

"I just can't believe you're getting married and going to be a dad. And I'm so happy that you're willing to allow me to be a part of your life." Alan's voice broke and Jason walked up to him.

"Thank you dad." He said giving Alan an awkward hug.

They broke apart.

"Alright, I'll see you out there." He said patting Jason on the back.

Jason nodded and once Alan was out the door, he grabbed his phone and texted Bella. "I love you beautiful."

Bella heard her phone vibrate and Kelly grabbed it off the table. "Aww, he's so sweet."

"What did he say?"

"He says, I love you beautiful."

"Type back, 'I love you too.'"

Kelly grinned and typed. "Who is this? Do I know you?"

Jason frowned. "Bella?"

Kelly laughed. "Relax big guy, she says she loves you too."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Kelly, I'm going to get you back for this."

"You can try." She said laughing.

Bella got up and grabbed the phone and read the texts. She laughed. "When you marry Johnny, it's on."

Kelly smiled. "Oh, it's gonna be on alright."

Brenda and Bella laughed. Monica walked into the room. "Bella, you look so gorgeous."

Bella grinned. "Thank you Monica."

"You guys have 5 minutes."

Bella squealed. "Where's my dad?"

Sonny walked into the room. "Right here. You are stunning." He said giving her a hug.

Kelly helped Brenda put on her shoes and Sonny gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"Are you nervous?"

She shook her head no. "Just excited. What about Jason?"

"He's fine. Of course we gave him a hard time…"

Bella smiled. "I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way." She gave him another hug. "I'm so happy that you're walking me down the aisle."

Bella held her breath as they turned and walked out the door. Her smile was so big, it could have lit up the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched her walking towards him in awe. Bella looked gorgeous. The sun was starting to go down and he felt like she was glowing. He watched Sonny kiss her cheek and then she placed her hand in his and the love he felt for her in that moment was indescribable.

Bella stared into Jason's eyes as the pastor's voice rose and fell in front of them. She loved him so deeply that she could barely breathe.

"Do you Elizabeth Isabella Corinthos, take Jason Morgan to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Jason Morgan take Elizabeth Isabella Corinthos to be your wife?"

"I do."

They both lovingly stared into each others eyes as they exchanged rings.

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." Jason said placing the ring on Liz's finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you." Elizabeth

"By the power invested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Jason didn't even wait to be told to kiss Bella. He pulled her into him and crushed his lips upon hers as everyone clapped. They pulled apart and whispered I love you to each other. And there wasn't a dry eye in the house (and that included Tracy).


	61. Chapter 61 – Reception

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm going to start winding this one down.

Chapter 61 – Reception

Bella danced with Sonny. She was beyond happy.

"I have a special wedding gift for you." Sonny said smiling.

"Really?" Bella said grinning. "And what would that be?"

"Open my jacket and grab the secret envelope."

"Okay 007." She said stopping their dance and reaching into his coat pocket.

She opened it and squealed. It was a 2 week vacation to Italy. "I love it." She said hugging him tightly.

"If you go soon, you won't have to worry about the babies and it will give you and Jason some time to yourselves."

Bella was beyond excited. She knew Jason would be just as happy because Italy was one of his favorite places. The music started changing. "Here's your second surprise." He took the envelope back from her. "I'll hold on to it for you." He stepped back and Lorenzo was standing there.

Bella grinned. She walked into his arms and they slowly danced.

"You looked so beautiful today. I'm very happy for you Bella. It makes me feel good that you are getting the love that you deserve."

Bella smiled. "Thank you for everything. It means so much to me that you are here today. I'm really glad that you chose to stay in Port Charles. And, I'm really glad that you and my mother are so happy."

Lorenzo grinned.

"You deserve happiness too Lorenzo."

"Thank you Bella. "

They finished their dance and Jason cut in. "You are the most beautiful woman here."

Bella grinned. "You keep talking like that and I might have to stay married to you forever."

Jason smiled. He pulled her closer into his arms and closed his eyes. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress."

She giggled. "That makes two of us."

Brenda tapped on Bella's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Bella turned and smiled. "Why of course."

Jason smiled at Brenda.

"I can't believe you're married."

"I don't know why that's so hard to believe. I do have that whole danger boy thing going on as you once told me."

Brenda chuckled. "This is true. I'm really happy for you Jason."

"Thank you."

The song was almost over. Brenda looked up at Jason and said, "Oh, and give your little wifey a message for me."

"What's that?"

"Tell her that I know she ate my chips."

Jason smirked. "Did you have your name on them?"

"No."

"Then they are fair game." He said knowing that Brenda's head was about to implode.

"Look danger boy, I'm hormonal so I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." Brenda said glaring at him.

Jason really wanted to poke the bear, but he knew Bella would be mad at him.

"I'll buy you some more chips Brenda. It can't be that serious."

Brenda punched him in the arm. "You don't understand Jason. You have your gun. I have my chips. It's a food group."

"That baby is going to end up in some food rehab facility with all the crazy things you eat."

"Are you saying that my baby is an addict?"

"If the chip fits…"

Bella and Sonny watched them and laughed.

"Now that's better. Those two being nice to each other was really starting to freak me out."

Sonny laughed. "I better go break it up before Brenda kills him."

"Good idea."

Bella watched Jason walk towards her laughing.

"What was that all about?"

"Your thievery and baby rehab."

Bella shook her head. "Why are you messing with her when you know she's so hormonal?"

"Because it's fun."

Bella laughed. "Some things never change."

Jason kissed her and leaned his forehead on hers. "When can we get out of here?"

Bella grinned. "We haven't even cut the cake or tossed the bouquet."

Jason pulled back and rolled his eyes. "But, I don't want cake. I want you."

Bella kissed him again. "And you'll have me, in another hour or so."

He pretended to be mad.

"I have a plan." She whispered in his ear and Jason laughed. "Alright, I'm in."

Jason left and walked around and talked to some of the guys. Bella did the same thing with all the single girls.

They cut the cake. They both were nice to each other much to Brenda's dismay.

And then it was time to toss the bouquet. First, Bella sat down in a chair while Jason removed her garter. "This is fucking torture." Jason said quietly as Bella nodded in agreement. She shivered as Jason ran his hand down her leg. She couldn't wait to get back to the cottage.

All the singles girls lined up and Bella tossed it. Everyone stepped back except for Kelly.

"What the hell?" Kelly said looking at the rest of the women as they laughed.

Johnny had missed the whole thing because Jason had sent him on an errand. They called out all the single guys and they did the same thing to Johnny as they had done to Kelly.

"What is this, a freaking conspiracy?" Johnny muttered as everyone laughed.

Kelly sat down in the chair and Johnny knelt in front of her. Everyone clapped at he slipped the garter up her leg. Kelly is ticklish so she couldn't stop laughing. Johnny gave her a big kiss when he finished.

"Can we go now?" Jason asked.

Bella grinned. "Yes, we can go now."

They announced they were leaving and said their goodbyes. Jason walked her out of the tent to a golf cart which had cans attached to the cottage and a just married sign. Bella waved as they pulled away.

They drove up to the cottage and Jason parked it. He ran around to her side and helped her get out and then swept her up in his arms. He entered the house and took her up to the bedroom. Someone had spread rose petals all over the place and decorated the room.

Bella grinned. "It's beautiful."

Jason put her down and grabbed her face. "I'm so happy that you're my wife. I love you so much Bella. You are my world."


	62. Chapter 62 – Honeymoon Phase

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Sheribabi08, ilovedana53, doralupin86 – **Thank you! Glad you are enjoying it! **Virgy15 – **Welcome Back!

Chapter 62 – Honeymoon Phase

Bella stepped out of her dress and Jason watched it fall to the floor. "Beautiful." He said smiling. He loved her pregnancy body.

Jason finished undressing and then pulled her into him. He kissed her. "Mine…" He said kissing her again. "All….mine." He swept her up into his arms as he ravaged her lips. He laid her carefully onto the bed and he removed her underwear. Jason laid wet little kisses on her next and then moved down her body. He moved his head down to her clit and rapidly flicked his tongue over it causing her to moan and arch her back. "You like that baby?" He said softly.

"Yesss." She said as her hips wiggled into him.

Jason licked and sucked her as Bella moaned and clutched his hair. "Jason." She yelled as her body shook. He kissed his way back up her body before he captured her lips. "I love tasting you." He said with a grin.

Bella looked at him with hooded eyes. "Why aren't you inside of me?"

Jason smiled. "Lay on your side."

She moved onto her side and Jason moved behind her. He kissed the nape of her neck which sent chills throughout her body. She felt his hardness rub against her cheeks and she moaned. "Jason, please."

He grabbed her leg and pushed it up and with one swift movement he entered her to the hilt. Bella moaned as Jason hammered into her. He felt Bella start to cum again and he lost all control. He released himself into her and then collapsed onto the bed.

Bella rolled over so she was facing him. "I like that position."

Jason smiled. "Good. I just want to make sure I don't hurt you."

"We'll be careful."

"I've been studying."

She giggled. "Have you been googling sex positions?"

Jason grinned. "Yes. I want to make sure it's enjoyable for you."

"You are the best husband ever. Thank you. Although, I can't ever imagine that sex with you would be bad. One touch and I'm ready."

"Good to know." He said smiling.

They snuggled. Bella yawned and he kissed her one more time. "Get some sleep."

"I love you husband."

"I love you Mrs. Morgan."

Bella grinned. She really liked the sound of that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day they heard the door open and then shut. Jason threw on some clothes and went downstairs. Bella got up and used the bathroom and when she got back Jason had sat the tray on the bed. Alice had left some fruit, pastries, and some orange juice.

"Yum." Bella said eating some grapes. She fed a few to Jason and then grabbed a muffin.

"So, when do you want to go to Italy?"

Bella smiled. "Can you we go soon?"

"I'll pack my bags today." Jason said smiling.

"Okay." Bella said taking another bite of the muffin.

Jason grinned. "Don't tease me Bella."

"I'm serious, let's go."

Jason picked up his phone and arranged for them to leave that evening. They jumped in the shower and got dressed and rushed back to the penthouse to pack.

He called Sonny and told them of his plans and he sent Max over with the villa reservations and other extras he had added. Bella was beyond excited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis, Jason, and Bella boarded Sonny's jet. Bella used some pillows to get comfortable and slept most of the way. When they finally arrived, they were all refreshed. A car met them at the airport and they headed to the villa.

Bella stared out of the window in awe. She already knew she was in love with the country and she hadn't even been anywhere yet. After a half hour, they pulled into the Villa and settled in.

"Where do we go first?"

"There's a few artifact and art museums I thought we could check out."

"That sounds great."

"Put some comfortable shoes on and if you get tired, you have to let me know."

She smiled. "Deal."

Their driver took them into town and they did a lot of walking. Bella was exhausted before they got back to the car.

"You sure you're okay?" Jason had made sure she kept hydrated and they did take frequent breaks.

"I'm fine. We'll just go back and take a nap."

She fell asleep in the car and Jason carried her up to the bedroom. He took off his jeans and shirt and then took her shoes off and snuggled up behind her. He threw a blanket over them and then they both fell asleep.

Bella woke up first she used the bathroom and got out of her clothes and slid into the bed. She opened the front of his boxer shorts and started to suck and lick. His body started responding and she heard him moan softly.

Jason thought he was having the wildest dream. Bella was sucking him and the pleasure was tremendous. He felt like he was so hard and right before he felt like he was going to cum, he opened his eyes. "Bella?"

She looked up at him with sultry eyes. "Yes Jason."

"What are you doing?"

She smirked. "What does it look like?" She said licking him as she stared up at him.

He grinned. "What a way to wake up."

Bella moved up his body and lowered herself on top of him. "Show me how much you like it."

Jason moaned as she started to move up and down. He grabbed her hips and moved into her as she slammed down onto him. He used his thumb on her clit as Bella moaned and started to move her hips in a circle as she crashed down onto his hardness. "Bella." He moaned as he tried to stay in control.

Bella started to moan as the orgasm overtook her body. Jason kept driving into her until he finally succumbed to the waves of pleasure that assaulted his body. Bella slipped off of him and laid next to him as he pulled her in closer. "I think you are the best wife in the world."

She grinned. "I thought you would like that."

"You can experiment on me any time."


	63. Chapter 63 – Labor Pains

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. **Guest ** - lol Well, in the other one her husband is the one that asked the guy to hang out with her and nothing is happening between the two, so there's really nothing wrong there at this point. But, you still made me laugh.

Chapter 63 – Labor Pains

Italy was a dream come true for Bella and Jason and as they settled in back home, they soon found themselves about 3 weeks away from their children's birth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bella sat on Sonny's couch with her feet up on the coffee table. She was keeping Brenda company while Sonny & Jason were at the warehouse. Brenda was a week past due and was scheduled to have a C-section the next day.

"Sonny would probably kill you if he was home right now." She said looking at Bella's feet as she tried to stand up. "Max." She yelled. "Help me will you?"

Max ran over to her side. "Sure thing Mrs. C." He said helping her get up. He watched her waddle towards the hallway to the bathroom.

"Is there anything I can get you Bella?"

Bella took a bite of the pizza with everything on it and shook her head no.

Max grinned and walked back over to the door. He was just about to open it when he heard Brenda scream. He looked over at Bella who was in mid bite and then ran down the hallway.

Bella put down her plate and tried to get up but couldn't. "I feel like a freaking whale." She muttered as she finally gave up and yelled, "Max what happened?"

Max came running out. "Holy shit, her water broke."

Bella's eyes grew wide and she clapped. "Wait, where are you going? Help me up."

Max ran up the stairs to get Brenda's suitcase. He was on his phone. "I need back up. Hurry."

Bella could tell he was freaking out and she smiled. Johnny came running into the house. "Bella, what's wrong."

"Oh, Brenda's water broke. Can you help me stand please?" Johnny helped her up.

Bella was pretty big but once she was up, she could get around pretty easily. She rubbed her belly and went into the kitchen. She was really thirsty. All day, she had horrible indigestion. It almost felt like cramping.

Johnny heard Brenda sound like she was being tortured and ran into the bathroom as Max ran down the steps. Panicking, Johnny ran back out of the bathroom and ran right into Max. They bounced off each other and grimaced in pain.

"I got the suitcase in the car. I called Sonny and he's going to meet us at the hospital."

Johnny nodded and that is when they heard another scream. They ran into the bathroom where Brenda was breathing heavy. "Wasn't me."

"Shit." Johnny said running to the kitchen.

Bella was standing in the middle of the kitchen and there was a big puddle on the floor. She was looking down at it like she was willing it to go away.

"Please tell me you spilled your water." Johnny pleaded.

Bella was still in shock and just stared at Johnny and shook her head no.

"Fuck." Johnny said. He threw some towels on the floor. "Let's get you in the car."

They made it into the living room and Bella stopped as a contraction hit her and almost broke Johnny's arm off. It passed and she apologized. "I'm so sorry. But, that hurt like a bitch."

They started walking again as they both saw Brenda holding the wall with one hand and Max with the other.

Johnny flipped open his phone. "Jason. It's Johnny."

"I heard Brenda is in labor."

"Yes she is but there is something else…." He was interrupted when Bella groaned and clutched her stomach. Her stomach felt like it just shifted.

"Was that Bella?" Jason said standing up.

"Yes. Get your ass to the hospital."

"Shit." Jason said throwing down the phone.

Johnny and Max finally got the two women in the car. They closed the door and flipped a coin. "Heads, I drive. Tails you drive." Johnny watched the quarter fall into Max's hand. "Fuck." He yelled before climbing into the back of the car. Max drove and Johnny sat between them.

"Ladies, I need my hands and arms. So, please don't hurt me." Johnny begged. He couldn't believe that he had switched with Francis and had to deal with this. He was going to have bruises for weeks.

His phone rang. "Where are you?" Jason asked.

"We're in the car. We'll be there soon."

"Put me on speaker."

Johnny did as Jason asked.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Bella was gritting her teeth. "No, I am far from okay Jason."

Johnny fought back a smile.

"Hold on baby."

"Jaaaasoooon." She yelled as another contraction hit.

Brenda wasn't far behind when Johnny yelled too, Jason was confused.

"Johnny why are you yelling?"

"Because Brenda just squeezed the shit out of my arm."

Jason chuckled.

"It's not funny Jason." Brenda yelled. "It fucking hurts."

"Just hold it in Brenda. I don't want Johnny traumatized."

"Shut it you moron. I can't hold it in. Who says something like that?" She said incredulously.

Jason tried not to laugh. He parked the car and waited at the entrance. He looked up and Sonny had walked up. Jason put his phone on speaker.

"Brenda, honey are you okay?"

"Sonny, will you do me a favor?" She said panting.

"Anything baby."

"Could you punch Jason?"

Sonny smirked until he heard Bella yell. "What the fuck?" He muttered to Jason.

"Drive faster Max." Johnny yelled.

"We're almost there." Max was trying to be safe and fast. He didn't dare look in the rearview mirror. He wanted nothing to do with what was going on in the back seat.

Brenda and Johnny yelled together again as Sonny and Jason stared at each other.

"Fuck Max. You better get us there soon or I may never be able to shoot a gun right again." Johnny said grimacing in pain.

"Suck it up you wus." Sonny said smirking.

"That's easy for you to say. Wait until her nails are digging into you."

Jason saw the car pull into the parking lot. Before it stopped, he noticed that Max looked really pale. He threw it into park and jumped out. "Jason, you're on my side." He said opening the car door.

Jason grabbed a wheel chair and ran over to Bella's door. He helped her get out and pushed her into the hospital. Sonny wasn't far behind with Brenda.

"I need help." Jason yelled as a nurse came running up to them. "She's pregnant with twins and she's in labor."

The nurse smiled and took over and pushed Liz towards a birthing room. "How far apart are you're contractions? "

"Well, it kind of varies but between 5 and 10 minutes." Bella said.

"Okay, good." She helped Bella stand and she gave her a gown to change into. Jason helped her change and they got her into the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda gripped Sonny's hand and he grimaced as another contraction hit her. He looked over at Johnny.

"I told you." Johnny said.

They got Brenda in a room. Her contractions were 5 minutes apart.

"They better have drugs ready or I will not be held responsible for who I hurt." Brenda said as she panted.

Sonny looked at Johnny again. "Nurse!" They both yelled at the same time.


	64. Chapter 64 – Baby Love

A/N – Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 64 – Baby Love

Kelly got the call from the nurse's station and went to the birthing rooms. She saw Johnny in the hallway and stopped to speak with him.

"Kelly, thank God you're here."

Kelly smirked at the look on Johnny's face. "You look like you need some medication."

"I'm already starting to bruise. For both of them being so small, they sure have a superhuman grip."

Kelly giggled. "I'll kiss them better later." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe they are both in labor at the same time. I have my work cut out for me." She said walking into Bella's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"How's it going in here?" Kelly asked with a smile.

Bella looked exhausted already. "I just got some drugs, so it should be much better soon."

Kelly smiled. She sat on a chair in front of Bella. "Let's take a look." She inspected Bella and then stood up and tossed off her gloves. "We still have a little ways to go yet. Everything is progressing nicely. You're at 7 centimeters and we need to be at 10 for the birth."

"How long do you think it will be?"

"Well, it really depends on how fast she dilates, but probably another 2 hours or so."

Jason nodded.

A nurse poked her head in. "We need you."

Kelly smiled and walked out the door. She went across the hall into Brenda's room.

"Hi Brenda, they tell me you're getting closer." She said as she put some Purell on her hands and then slipped them into some gloves. "Let's take a look."

Brenda and Sonny looked at each other as Kelly inspected her.

"Brenda, you are 10 centimeters and have been for a while. You are almost there." She looked over at the nurse. "Get everything ready and get a few more nurses in here please."

"Oh God, I can't believe this. Sonny I'm so scared."

He held her hand tightly. "Look at me." He said gently. Brenda looked up at him. "You can do this. You are strong. Besides, we're going to be able to hold our little boy soon."

Brenda smiled.

"She's having another contraction." A nurse said reading the monitor.

"10 centimeters." Kelly said smiling. "Brenda, Jen is going to ask you to push several times. Hold your breath and bare down. Sonny count to 10 for her so she knows when to stop." Kelly stood up. "I'm going to check on Bella."

"Wait, you're leaving me?"

"You still have a ways to go. Don't worry, I'm right across the hall."

Sonny nodded. He actually felt like he could finally be helpful, so it made him feel good. He knew Brenda had gone through a lot and he just wanted her to be out of pain.

"Okay Brenda. Push."

Brenda bore down as a pained sound emerged for her lips. Sonny finally got to 10 and Brenda fell back onto the bed panting.

"Get ready again Brenda." Jen said loudly. "Push."

Brenda bore down again and this continued on and off for an hour. Jen had a nurse go get Kelly and she rushed back into the room and prepared.

"I can see the head." Jen said smiling. Her and Kelly switched places.

Sonny grinned and looked down at Brenda. He lovingly wiped a cool washcloth over her face. "It's almost over baby." He said softly.

Brenda nodded her head. She had never felt this exhausted in her life.

"Okay Brenda. I need you to push as hard as you can until I say stop."

This went on a few times and Brenda pushed with everything she had left.

"I'm so tired." Brenda said sinking into the bed. "I can't do this anymore."

Kelly looked up at her. "I need you to push one more time Brenda. You can and will do this." She said forcefully. "Now sit up and push." She yelled.

Brenda set up and let out a strangled cry and she pushed and then Kelly grabbed the baby and pulled him into her arms. "It's a boy." She said clearing his passage ways. The baby started crying and so did Brenda and Sonny.

Kelly handed their boy off to a nurse who quickly checked him out and cleaned him up and then placed him into Brenda's arms.

She looked down at him and was immediately in love. Sonny touched his little hand and wiped a tear away. "That's my boy…" He said emotionally.

A nurse popped her head in. "Kelly, we have a situation."

Kelly ripped off her gown and tossed it and the gloves as Brenda and Sonny looked at each other in concern.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly rushed into Bella's room. She got her gown and gloves on as she listened to the nurse tell her that one of the baby's heartbeats was a little erratic.

She sat on the stool in front of Bella to see where they were at. "You're at 10 centimeters Bella. It won't be long but we're closely monitoring the babies. One of the twins seems to be in fetal distress."

Bella sucked in her breath.

"It's okay Bella. That's why I'm here. Try to relax, we're going to start pushing soon." She turned to a nurse. "Get her on some oxygen and get some saline into her."

One nurse hooked up her IV and the other put the oxygen tube in her nose. There was a lot of people running around the room getting things ready. It was overwhelming. Each baby had 2 nurses and they were all preparing in case there was an emergency.

Jason whispered into Bella's ear. "I love you baby. Everything is going to be okay." Bella shut her eyes and only focused on Jason's voice. "You mean everything to me. Kelly is going to take care of them and you. Don't be afraid."

Kelly watched as Jason calmed Bella down with a huge smile on her face. They were beautiful.

"Bella, I need you to push now."

Bella sat up a little and pushed with all of her might. Jason focused on her and talked to her the whole time. And in between each push he lovely wiped her head with a washcloth and spoke to her.

Kelly heard one of the nurses behind her whisper. "Does he have a brother?" And she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, Bella, again." She yelled as Bella bore down again as she groaned loudly.

Bella pushed hard and fell back onto the bed. She was so tired.

"Bella, I see a head."

Bella grinned and looked up at Jason.

"Push" Kelly yelled. This went on for 5 more minutes until finally the air was filled with a cry. "It's a boy." Kelly said smiling.

Bella started to cry and Jason smiled down at her. "You can do this." He said lovingly.

"Okay Bella, last one. Let's go. Push." She said as Bella bore down. Jason didn't know how Bella had the strength to push another one out. He was amazed.

It took 15 more minutes for their little girl to make an appearance. They gave one baby to Bella and one to Jason. They both switched and the nurses took them to the NICU. Jason left the room and went across the hall. Brenda was alone and she was feeding the baby.

Jason grinned.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. It was rough and scary but she made it. The babies will have to stay in the hospital for at least a week."

"But they're fine?" She said quietly.

"Yes." He walked closer to her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm just really tired. Sonny went to get some coffee."

Jason sat down in a chair. Even though he wasn't doing the pushing, it had taken a lot out of him.

"Jason, can I ask you a question?"

He looked up at her. "Sure."

"Will you be Liam's godfather?" Brenda and Sonny named their little boy Liam Michael Corinthos.

Jason grinned. "I would love to. I take it that Robin is the godmother."

Brenda smiled. "Of course."

"We haven't totally decided the names yet."

"Slackers." She said smiling.

Jason grinned.

Kelly walked into the room. "I'm done with Bella. You can go back in now."

Jason got up and hugged her. "Thanks Kelly."

She watched Jason walk out of the room. "You wouldn't believe how amazing he was with Bella. All the nurses wanted to know if he has a brother."

"He does, but they are not that much alike."

Kelly smiled at the baby. "He's beautiful. Are you felling okay?"

"I'm just sleepy." She said switching sides. "Are you still on shift?"

"Nope. I'm done for the night. But, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Brenda smiled. "I'm good. You should go home and get some rest. We really put you to work."

Kelly grinned. "I should have known you two would be trouble." She said standing up.

"It's not my fault that Bella had sympathy contractions."

Kelly shook her head. She walked to the door and Sonny walked in. "Hey Kelly. Isn't our little boy the most handsome thing you've ever seen?"

Kelly said, "Yes, but don't tell Jason cause I just told him the same thing."

Sonny laughed. "You're secret is safe with me."


	65. Chapter 65 – Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for all the love for this story. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. This was only supposed to around 30 chapters and it turned out to be a lot more!

Chapter 65 – Epilogue

Everyone that came into the room changed into a gown and mask so they could hold the babies. Monica held the little boy and smiled. "So, what is his name?"

Bella grinned and said. "Joshua Lorenzo Morgan"

"That's a great name." She said kissing him on the forehead.

Jason looked down at his daughter who Olivia was holding. "And this beauty is Alyssa Claire Morgan."

"Perfect." Monica said beaming.

Lorenzo wiped a tear away. He was so touched.

"Lorenzo, will you be our sons godfather?" Bella asked.

Lorenzo was stunned. He walked over to Bella and took her hand. "It would be my honor." He kissed her forehead and Monica placed the baby in his arms.

Olivia watched Lorenzo get emotional and almost lost it herself.

"Jason is going to ask his sister Emily to be Joshua's godmother."

"What about Alyssa?" Monica asked.

"Well, Brenda and Sonny are going to be her godparents."

"Nice."

Other people filed in and out and right before they were going to take the babies back to the NICU, Tracy walked in.

"Tracy?" Bella said surprised.

She walked in with a baby basket and sat it on a table. "I thought I'd come by to see how you are doing."

Jason looked over at Bella and then stood up. "This is Joshua, would you like to hold him?"

Tracy smiled at the baby. "Yes."

Jason gave her the baby and then walked out of the room.

Tracy sat down and looked at Alyssa in Bella's arms. "You did good."

"Thanks."

"Monica came home raving about her beautiful grandchildren so I thought I'd come by so they could meet their favorite Aunt."

Bella grinned. "You're always welcome to visit them. And I'll make sure I bring them by."

"Thank you Bella. If it weren't for you, I don't think this family would have found their way back to each other."

Bella was surprised by Tracy's statement. "I'm glad. I want the babies to get to know all of their family."

Tracy kissed Joshua on the head. "They are going to be spoiled rotten."

"I hope so." Bella wanted the babies to have the complete opposite of what she had. She wanted to give them the world, but most of lots of love.

Tracy sat with Bella after they took the babies. She waited until she fell asleep and then went over to her and kissed her on the forehead and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

**1 year later**

"Sonny, can you pass me a diaper?" Brenda said holding out her hand.

They were all at the park. Sonny handed her one and then he handed a stuffed giraffe to Alyssa who squealed her approval. Lorenzo and Olivia were pushing Joshua in the stroller so he'd fall asleep.

Liam laughed as Brenda tickled his stomach after she had finished and then he crawled over to Alyssa and tried to eat her giraffe. She told him no and Liam started to cry.

"And so it begins." Brenda said softly.

Sonny chuckled. "She is going to boss him around like there is no tomorrow."

Brenda nodded. "Well, girls do rule."

Sonny pulled her into him. "Oh you think so?"

"I know so." She said kissing his soft lips.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason groaned as Bella wrapped her mouth around his erection. "Fuck." He yelled as she licked his ridge and then used her lips to cup it as she moved up and down and her tongue flicked against his tip. "Enough." He said demanded as he sat up, grabbed her, and then pulled her onto his lap. Bella straddled him and wrapped her legs around his waist as Jason stood up and pushed Bella into the wall. It wasn't very often they got a whole afternoon off and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Bella screamed Jason's name as his cock slammed into her. He relentlessly hammered into her for what seemed like forever and then Bella's gasps of pleasure filled the room as tiny pricks of electrical currents went off throughout her body. Jason paused and then moved them to the bed where he buried himself into her and soon found his release.

"God I love you." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She sat up. "Jason, there's something I have to tell you."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "What?"

"Remember the night of Kelly and Johnny's wedding, when we slipped out and made love in the limo?"

Jason grinned. "How could I ever forget?"

"Well, we didn't use protection."

She had Jason's full attention now. "Jason, I'm pregnant."

She studied his face. First there was panic, then she thought there was fear, and then he smiled. "It better be a boy."

She grinned. "That's all on you."

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

**6 months later**

Kelly stood in their bathroom and looked down at the floor. "Fuck." She said throwing down a towel. She yanked the door open and saw Johnny still sleeping in the bed. It was 1:00 in the morning and he had only been home for an hour.

"Johnny." She yelled. "Wake up."

He didn't move so she screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

Johnny bolted up and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

"Shit." He said jumping out of the bed. He ran over to the closet and grabbed her suitcase and ran out of the room naked.

She laughed and rubbed her belly. "Sweetie, I want to apologize for your father ahead of time. He has issues."

Johnny ran back into the room as Kelly walked over to her dresser to get some clothes. "You do realize you're naked right? You're really hot, but I don't want all my coworkers seeing all of that." She said waving her hands in front of him.

Johnny grinned. "I'm kinda of freaking out aren't I?"

"You think?"

A contraction hit her and she squeezed Johnny's arms. "Ow." He yelled.

"Suck it up O'Brien and help me get in my pants."

They finished getting dressed and made it to the hospital. 8 hours later, Connor Tristan O'Brien was born.

**2 months later**

Bella went into labor and gave birth to Jayden Francis Morgan in honor of Francis who had been killed in a shootout. Bella and Jason had the family they had always wanted and life was really good.

**_The End_**


End file.
